


Король ночи

by plgrm



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Action, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-03-10 05:29:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 46
Words: 39,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3278507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plgrm/pseuds/plgrm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Зачем, зачем он только выбрал эту дорогу? Надо было повернуть на Хорнвудской развязке к Белой Гавани: он мог бы затеряться среди тысяч горожан, а затем наняться на корабль и уплыть в Браавос или Королевскую гавань. Уж плавать-то он умел.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Друзья! Это пост авторского покаяния для тех, кто ждал проды; те, кто только начинает читать, может смело начинать читать сам фанф) 
> 
> Что имею сказать в оправдание: на самом деле фрагменты с 1-го по 32-ой были написаны ровно год назад, такими же жаркими июньскими ночами. затем была написана прода, которой предстояло пережить несколько переписываний)) Но в итоге сейчас мы с вами располагаем 14-15 фрагментами, выкладка которых займет пару месяцев. Ну а у меня будет время работать над дальнейшим развитием событий)
> 
> Про содержание и объем работы. Мне привычно мыслить масштабами глава = серия, фанфик = сезон, так что быстро эта история не закончится) Хотя, думаю, общее число глав составит 7 или 8. Для ориентации:  
> глава 1 и 2 - 1-32 фрагмент  
> глава 3 - 33-41 фрагмент  
> глава 4 - 42-48 фрагмент

Ничто не сделает нас более одинокими, чем мы есть;

никто не предаст нас сильнее, чем мы сами (с)

 

 

Зачем, зачем он только выбрал эту дорогу? Надо было повернуть на Хорнвудской развязке к Белой Гавани: он мог бы затеряться среди тысяч горожан, а затем наняться на корабль и уплыть в Браавос или Королевскую гавань. Уж плавать-то он умел.

Украденный нож болтался у пояса. Что толку в нем теперь? Две бессонных ночи, что он был в бегах, пошли прахом. Если те четверо, что мчатся через поле наперерез, смогут настичь его, он уже едва ли совершит задуманное.

Только не здесь. Только не сейчас, когда по всей долине стелется этот дрянной дым, разносящий тошнотворный запах сгоревшей плоти. Их много, их должно быть очень много в том костре, что оставили всадники, если этот запах чувствуется даже в сотне метров, по ту сторону межи, заставляя его крепче сжимать поводья в надежде удержаться в седле.

Чертов дым. Чертов запах. Решительность, обретенная в первые дни за пределами Дрэдфорда, растаяла без следа. Если еще час назад он знал, что лучше убьет себя, чем будет пойман, то теперь и думать об этом не мог, дергая поводья дрожащими руками. Те крестьянские дети стояли перед глазами, их крики, приглушенные расстоянием до реки, где он прятался, пока его солдаты расправлялись с ними, не оставляли и шанса сосредоточиться на пути. Он до боли в побелевших пальцах сжимал ремешок, лихорадочно оборачиваясь вправо, откуда молча приближались четверо. Их доспехи блестели на солнце, и всадники держались чуть склонившись к гривам своих первоклассных скакунов.

Они догонят его.

Закончить все сейчас.

Его краденная лошадь нырнула в рощу, и он закрыл глаза. Ветви хлестали по рукам и ногам – он больше не правил кобылой, доверившись животному и спрятав лицо в ее мягкую гриву. Роща его не спасет. Всадники нагоняли, как бы ни сжимал он бока своей лошади.

\- Нет, нет, нет…

Они были так близко, что, казалось, протяни руку - и схватят кобылу за хвост. Но они даже не шевелились. Никаких знамен. Забрала опущены.

\- Черт…

Он все же потянулся за ножом, но не удержал равновесия – седло выскользнуло, и всадник на всем скаку рухнул на землю. От удара плечо пронзила боль, следом его перевернуло, и вдруг он очутился в воздухе без малейшей опоры. От страха перехватило дыхание, но миг спустя его полет окончился на дне каменистой канавы. Он лежал в ручье, пытаясь заставить себя дышать и следя за четырьмя силуэтами, перемахнувшими над ним на другой край рва.

Когда они вернулись, он хоть и с трудом все же поднялся на колени. Он лихорадочно водил ножом перед собой, словно мог им отразить возможную атаку. Всадники высились над ним, как четыре черных призрака. Даже их лошади замерли.

\- Кто вы? Я спрашиваю, кто вы?! Какого вы дома?!

Он затравлено вертелся на месте, оборачиваясь то к одному, то к другому. Их лошади были одинаково черны, и сами наездники казались одинаковыми – неумолимо прямыми, высокими, всесильными. Вдруг один из них неторопливо потянулся к ножнам.

\- Что вам нужно от меня?! – он рефлекторно шагнул назад, но наткнулся спиной на оголенные корни деревьев, изъевшие стену рва. Бежать было некуда. Все закончится здесь. Он упал на колени в ледяную воду. Слезы текли по его лицу. Он склонил голову. – Убейте меня, - силы вдруг оставили его, и вместо голоса прозвучал шепот. – Убейте меня, убейте меня, убейте меня…

Он ждал холодного удара, но его все не было. И тогда он бросился на них из последних сил. И удар его настиг. Он выронил нож, покачнулся и растянулся на дне оврага во второй раз. Минуту спустя рядом с ним в ручей упала толстая жердь, которой его только что огрели по затылку. Пятый рыцарь, стоявший по другую сторону рва, напротив своих товарищей, поднял руки ладонями вверх, словно извинялся.


	2. Chapter 2

Из забытья его выдернуло прикосновение к шее. Он судорожно схватил чью-то руку и распахнул глаза.

\- Что вы делаете?!.. – на низком своде потолка плясали тени, рожденные чадящим светильником. Источник света заслонял темный силуэт, угрожающе замерший слева от его кровати. – О нет, - его голос осип от страха. – Нет, нет, нет, нет!

Он заметался на кровати, пытаясь подняться, но сил не хватало, да и тот, чью руку он сжимал мгновение назад, теперь сам пытался схватить его за пальцы. Неудобное положение его противника выкроило ему пару минут, и он почти смог подняться, но незнакомец разом лишил его всех шансов на побег. Опершись коленом о кровать, он перекинул вторую ногу через тело Теона, до боли сжав коленями бока и придавив обе руки к постели.

\- Успокойся, иначе я тебя еще раз чем-нибудь огрею, - раздался женский голос.

Страх сменился изумлением. Той, что возвышалась над ним, было на вид около сорока. Ее лицо все еще было красивым, но прямые черты, квадратные скулы и жесткая линия губ делали его не по-женски решительным и грубым. Каштановые волосы были забраны назад, а одета незнакомка была, как мужчина – это-то и ввело его в заблуждение. И все же она оставалась женщиной. Ему ничего не стоило сбросить ее на пол и сбежать.

\- Ты счастливчик, парень, - ее слова удивили его, на миг вытеснив мысли о побеге. – Судя по количеству шрамов, ты пробыл у лорденыша Болтона достаточно долго, чтобы умереть. Но ты все еще жив. На твоем месте я бы больше не умоляла убить тебя.

Женщина отпустила его, слезая с кровати. Она подобрала с пола пропитанный чем-то лоскут ткани и придирчиво осмотрела его.

\- Как вы узнали…?

\- Твой друг прислал ворона. Еще утром. За тебя дают триста золотых драконов. Любопытно, что такого сделал человек, если даже ублюдок Болтона оценил его дороже табуна лучших Дорнийских скакунов?..

Она потянулась к склянке, стоявшей на столе, сняла крышку, приложила ткань к горловине и перевернула сосуд.

\- Меня выдадут?

\- Теон Грейджой, - собственное имя, почти забытое, резануло слух. – Мой сын присягнул Роббу Старку. Как и ты. Но в отличие от тебя он был с ним до самого конца, - она смотрела на темное пятно, расползавшееся по клочку ткани. – Пока лорд Болтон не всадил ему в спину меч на Красной свадьбе. И на чьей же стороне мне теперь быть?...

\- Вы - Леди Лиесса.

Он был во Вдовьем дозоре – в форте на самом конце мыса, вдававшегося в Дрожащее море, который охранял Белую Гавань и прочие города севера от угроз, которые могла принести водная гладь. С тех пор, как Русе Болтон стал Хранителем Севера, только Флинты не присягнули ему на верность. Но тому были объективные причины.

Лиесса Флинт приложила мокрую ткань к его шее, и боль обожгла его холодным огнем.

\- Ты потерял сознание и упал в ручей. Один из камней распорол кожу. Что за неудачник, - очевидная горечь в ее словах заставила подумать, что последняя реплика была обращена, скорее, к ее павшему сыну, нежели к тому, кто был перед ней.

\- Почему вы сами…

\- Не обольщайся. Да, лорд Болтон еще долго к нам не сунется, но эта чертова болезнь сожрала треть моих людей. Слуг почти не осталось.

\- Почему в поле вы были без знамен и гербов?

\- Мы сожгли уже третью за месяц телегу с умершими от болезни. Полагаешь, по такому поводу стоило выслать вперед знаменосцев, накрыть столы и созвать менестрелей?.. К тому же, не зная, кто мы, разведчики Болтона не смогли бы нас убить.

\- А они там были? – он почувствовал, как сердце пропустило пару ударов.

\- Судя по тому, что ты здесь, - нет, - равнодушно заметила леди Флинт.

Теон обессилено закрыл глаза. Он не выдержит, если этот кошмар вернется.

\- Прошу вас, позвольте мне остаться.

\- Спасти того, кто предал лордов Винтерфелла? Кто приблизил конец? Если бы Грейджои оставались на Железных островах, Старк бы никогда не решился на союз с Фреями… Я думаю, ты заслужил все, что с тобой произошло.

Слова обрушились, как приговор. Он боялся отвести взгляд от потемневших глаз, от плотно сжатых губ. Лиесса Флинт смотрела на него так, как будто это он, а не Болтон, был убийцей ее сына. Он не мог отыскать нужных слов – любое из них, да даже сам звук его голоса, был бы сейчас кощунственным. Единственное, что бережно охраняло огонек его надежды, была ее рука, все еще прижимавшая компресс к ране на его шее.

\- Миледи!

На пороге распахнутой двери застыла растерянная служанка.

\- Что случилось, Мирра? – голос Лиессы прозвучал отстраненно холодно.

\- Миледи, я только что от лучников. Их командир, сир Рейнис… Сир Рейнис умер, миледи.


	3. Chapter 3

Холодная гладь Дрожащего моря отливала свинцом. Они ушли так далеко, что на линии горизонта глазу не за что было уцепиться – ни кораблей, ни клочка суши. Казалось, корабль стоит на поверхности бесконечного зеркала. Только море и небо – свинец к свинцу. Бог знает, сколько они простояли здесь, прежде чем Лиесса отвернулась от ветра, который бросал ей на лицо выбившиеся из прически пряди, и приказала начать. Двое лучников, подопечные Рейниса Брамена, вынесли большой сосуд из обожженной глины и поставили его у бортика на корме. Оба юноши нерешительно уставились на леди Флинт.

\- Я…, - слова застряли в ее горле, и она беспомощно отвернулась к морю. Следовало произнести что-нибудь, способное поддержать тех немногих, что еще остались в живых, но слова закончились. Слишком уж часто в последнее время она говорила траурные речи. Сначала старший сын, затем младший, скошенный болезнью, а теперь и сир Рейнис. Оставалось надеяться, что ее супруг, лорд Коул Флинт, уехавший за мейстерами по совету Рейниса Брамена, еще жив, несмотря на отсутствие вестей о нем. Лиесса молча развернулась и покинула палубу, запершись в каюте.

Через некоторое время она обнаружила, что корабль сдвинулся с места. «Прекрасно, - подумала она со злорадством, обращаясь к самой себе. – В твоих приказах больше нет нужды». Сдержанный стук прервал ее горькие размышления.

\- Миледи? – один из лучников нерешительно приоткрыл дверь. Как же его зовут? Этот наемник появился в замке не больше месяца назад, и его имя постоянно вылетало у нее из головы, несмотря на то, что Брамен повсюду таскал этого светловолосого парня за собой и, кажется, готовил в приемники. Лиесса недолюбливала его: слишком вежливый для того, кто родился в Блошином конце, и слишком меткий для простого ученика.

\- Это вы приказали идти в порт?

\- Да, госпожа, - его светлое, остроносое лицо все еще заглядывало в дверной проем, пока он, изображая нерешительность, мялся на пороге. – Мы развеяли прах сира Рейниса, как он и просил, и теперь возвращаемся в замок.

\- Вы прекрасно справляетесь без меня; что же вам понадобилось в моей каюте?

\- Леди Флинт, - лучник, наконец, переступил порог, аккуратно прикрыв дверь, - все знают, что сир Рейнис был вам, как отец, но, поверьте, о его смерти скорбит каждый в нашем отряде.

\- Особенно вы.

\- Миледи?

\- И в знак скорби вы пришли выпрашивать у меня должность командира.

Вопреки ожиданиям Лиессы он не смутился и, шагнув вперед, заговорил решительно и раздраженно, прижав руку к сердцу, словно пытаясь доказать свою искренность.

\- Если вы надеетесь, что ваш траур защитит вас от Болтона или от пиратов, которые, кстати, уже в курсе насчет того, что лорд Флинт покинул крепость, то вы глубоко заблуждаетесь. Бог знает, сколько бойцов унесет эпидемия, а вы вдобавок ко всему оставляете отряд обезглавленным. Я не могу считать это решение ничем иным как предательством, и будь моя воля, я бы…

Его меч лязгнул в ножнах, и острие кольнуло его в живот. Лиессе даже не понадобилось вставать – лучник сам приблизился на опасное расстояние.

\- Я не перебила вас лишь потому, что даже имени вашего не помню, сир попрошайка, - она поднялась с кровати. Лучник сделал шаг назад. – Но с оружием говорится проще и понятнее. Вернемся на берег – и вы покинете Вдовий Дозор. А сейчас исчезните с моих глаз.

Лучник вопросительно взглянул на свой меч, но Лиесса не сдвинулась с места. Он отступил еще на пару шагов, а затем неожиданно улыбнулся.

\- Как вам будет угодно, миледи, - блондин отвесил глубокий поклон и неторопливо вышел из каюты.


	4. Chapter 4

Ему казалось, что пальцы превратились в бутылочные пробки – такие же толстые и неподвижные под десятком слоев ткани для перевязки. Теон поднял лук, пытаясь избавиться от ощущения, что натягивает тетиву прижатой к ней деревяшкой, но струна соскочила, и очередная стрела угодила в курятник, а отнюдь не в приготовленную для нее мишень. Он с яростью отбросил оружие и зашагал к стене строения. Сапоги тонули в грязи скотного двора. Куры с кудахтаньем бросались прочь. Он потянул за наконечник, но стрела не поддалась. Теон дернул ее со злостью, и усилие болезненным эхом отдалось в рану на шее. Он машинально прижал ладонь к повязке, развернулся и замер. Возле брошенного лука стояла девушка в длинном платье с закатанными рукавами. Она опустила на землю два пустых ведра, что были в ее руках, и резко выпрямилась.

\- Ты что здесь делаешь? Где ты взял лук?

\- У помощника оружейника. Он сказал, теперь много свободных луков. Если один перейдет ко мне, возможно, твоя леди оставит меня в замке.

\- По курицам стрелять?

Вместо ответа Теон натянул тетиву и, превозмогая боль, согнул пальцы. Это был почти триумф – пущенная стрела воткнулась в стену слева от мишени.

\- О, я поняла, почему ты бьешься среди наседок. Боишься, настоящие лучники засмеют.

\- Нет лучников лучше тех, кто живет на Железных островах, - он избегал смотреть на девушку.

-Железные острова? Это где?

\- На другом конце мира, - ответил Теон, отправляясь за стрелой. К сожалению, служанка и не думала уходить. Он вернулся и снова поднял лук. И снова попал в дощатую стену курятника.

\- Может, тебе мишень передвинуть?

В отличие от попыток Теона, ее издевки попадали точно в цель, и эта реплика стала последней каплей. Увы, стоило ему открыть рот, как служанка махнула рукой, подобрала юбку и сама побежала за стрелой. Он был уверен, что сейчас она потребует и лук, но девушка только протянула стрелу.

\- Ты делаешь все правильно, кроме одного, и твои раны здесь не причем, - служанка – почти с него ростом - встала позади, взяла лук поверх руки Теона и дотронулась до тетивы между его пальцами. – Чего ты ждешь, прицелившись?... Или вспоминаешь охоту с лордом Рамси? – Теон почувствовал, как его дыхание против воли стало коротким и осторожным. – Мою старшую сестру звали Миранда. Он затравил ее собаками.

В мгновение ока она развернула его влево и почти одновременно пригвоздила белый комок пуха к земле. Несчастная птица и звука издать не успела, только несколько перьев, кружась, осели рядом с убитой курицей.

\- Когда цель перед тобой, у тебя нет роскоши ждать. Остальное можешь выбросить из головы.

Она подняла ведра, и отправилась к подстреленной птице. Положив тушку в одно из них, она выпрямилась с прежней улыбкой.

\- Ну, кроме одного. Не умудрись ляпнуть во Вдовьем Дозоре, что лучшие лучники живут на Железных островах. Даже если перед тобой женщина.


	5. Chapter 5

\- При всем уважении, миледи, мы не воины и не крестьяне, - густой бас командующего флотом рокотом катился под сводами темного зала для переговоров. – Вдовий дозор – как наемник на стене: несет службу, пока ему платят и предоставляют кров. Наше дело – разведка. Отослать в море лучшие корабли с половиной гарнизона, все равно что сбросить доспехи в разгар боя. Да, здесь лучшие лучники на северо-востоке, но что будет, если к вам заглянут Болтоны? Горстка солдат замок не защитит.

\- Если корабли не сдвинутся с места, у меня и горстки людей не останется, сир Боррас.

\- Капитан Боррас.

\- Капитан Боррас, - Лиесса поднялась из-за стола и отошла к маленькому окошку в стене Темной башни. Она не любила эту часть замка за сумрачность из-за малого количества окон, но здесь ее супруг проводил все свои советы. И теперь, вынужденная после смерти Рейниса отдавать приказы напрямую, она решила не менять традиции. Лиесса держала в руках меч, принадлежавший светловолосому лучнику. Она взглянула на оружие с резной рукоятью, увенчанной головой змеи, и продолжила, решив не скрывать своей растерянности. – В Дозоре осталось немногим больше тысячи трехсот человек. Так думает Болтон и остальные. Но я намеренно шлю им не те цифры. На самом деле у нас восемьсот девятнадцать человек, капитан Боррас. И я не знаю, радоваться мне или нет. Ведь если умрет слишком много, мы достанемся новому лорду Винтерфелла, если же слишком мало – нас ждет голодная смерть. Вы прекрасно видите это из записей мейстера – провизии хватит недели на три.

\- Возможно, пора встретиться с Русе Болтоном. Если вы присягнете на верность, мы получим поддержку.

Лиесса рассмеялась.

\- Ну да, а ваша голова – свое место на пике у ворот. Я прославлюсь как очередная трагически погибшая невеста его ублюдка, а мой новый супруг – как лорд Винтерфелла, Дрэдфорта, Хорнвуда и Вдовьего Дозора. Но песни сложат не о нас, а о резне, после которой забудется даже Красная свадьба, капитан Боррас. Вы лучше меня знаете, как у нас относятся к тем, на чьем гербе красуется человек с содранной кожей.

Она невольно передернула плечами.

\- Иногда я благодарю болезнь, - продолжила Лиесса. – Только она удержала людей от желания навестить предателей с мечами и вилами.

\- Тогда вам стоит молится, чтобы ваш подопечный выздоровел раньше, чем пройдет эпидемия.

Лиесса обернулась. Капитан Боррас, полный и высокий, сидел в пол оборота к столу. Его шерстяную тунику на груди крест-накрест пересекали потертые ремни. Север и годы морских путешествий отучили его от роскоши, хотя рожден он был в Королевской Гавани, в семье рыцаря, успешно служившего Эйгону Невероятному. Его отец был одним из тех, кто на «Золотом драконе» доставил мейстера Эйемона к Восточному дозору. Сам того не ожидая, сир Боррас-старший своими рассказами воспитал в сыне стремление искать счастья в морях Севера.

В том, что сказал этот человек, желания задеть ее было не больше, чем напускного лоска в его крепком, но неприметном одеянии. Лиесса оперлась на рукоять меча, наклоном головы выразив готовность слушать.

\- Люди слышали об огромном выкупе. Он – ваше преимущество в переговорах. Используйте его как козырь.

В знак уважения она не стала сразу же отвергать предложение капитана, но, вернувшись за стол, произнесла четко и твердо.

\- Переговоров с Болтонами не будет. Я приказываю очистить пять кораблей от гербов и прочих приметных знаков. Три переделать в рыболовецкие судна и нанять экипажи в Систертоне. Пусть для охраны на них будет часть наших людей, но позаботьтесь о маскировке. Никто не должен знать, что суда зараженного замка расползлись по всему морю. Еще один корабль пойдет в Браавос. Зачем – вам расскажет наш оружейник. Вы же, капитан Боррас, направитесь в Порт-Иббен. Я отдаю вам «Бурю», самый быстрый и надежный корабль, а также право говорить от моего имени. Приведите мне столько дикарей, сколько сможете. Обещайте им крепкие стены, вино, золото, зеркала, бусы, женщин, теплую погоду – что угодно. Я жду вас с флотом китобоев и запасами китового жира. Чем скорее, тем лучше.

Она ждала, когда командующий флотом скажет, что она сошла с ума, но капитан Боррас молчал. Ей подумалось, что ему известно о планах Станниса напасть на Королевскую гавань, о том, что Ланнистерам скоро будет не до вассалов на далеком Севере. Или же он мог вспомнить, что недавно присягнувшие Болтонам поддержат восставших; особенно Хорнвуд, чью хозяйку Рамси заморил голодом. В конце концов, на словах о китовом жире Боррас мог заметить в ее глазах то пламя, в котором суждено сгореть убийцам ее сына. Но Лиесса даже не представляла, сколь далека была от истины. Видя, сколько застывшей боли проступило в ее взгляде, в жесткой линии обескровленных губ, пожилой капитан не нашел для утешения слов лучше, чем молчание. Мысленно попрощавшись с леди Флинт и обреченным замком, он поднялся из-за стола.

\- Сир Боррас, - голос Лиессы прозвучал не к месту легкомысленно и самоуверенно, но ошибка в обращении выдала ее. Капитан ждал. – Прежде чем займетесь приготовлениями, позаботьтесь, чтобы владельца этого клинка выставили за ворота до заката.

\- Как его зовут, леди Флинт?

\- Понятия не имею. Но вы легко его отыщете. Он единственный лучник, у которого нет меча. Кстати, вы не знаете, чье это оружие? – она подняла меч. – Оно ковалось не у нас.

Капитан нахмурился, оглядывая клинок. С лица Лиессы не сходила притворно невозмутимая улыбка.

\- Это меч того, кто ценит нашего лучника больше, чем мы, леди Флинт. Это все, что я могу сказать.

Командующий флотом поклонился. Когда он вышел из зала, Лиесса отшвырнула меч к стене и закрыла лицо руками.


	6. Chapter 6

Дженни – так звали ту девушку. Она работала на кухне, и почти каждый вечер являлась на его так называемые тренировки в закоулке между курятником и арсеналом, расположенным у подножья Темной башни, узкой и длинной, словно закатная тень. Как и прочие строения в Дозоре, сложена она была из белого камня, но окружавшие ее кузницы коптили день и ночь, в то время как морские ветры, соль и холод лишь сильнее выбеливали стены крепости и Штормовой башни – главной высоты замка.

Девушка садилась на уложенное в козлы бревно и принималась говорить о всякой ерунде. Теон отвечал односложно, но ее общество было ему по душе. Когда однажды Дженни потащила его на экскурсию по замку, обитатели Вдовьего дозора встретили его хоть и беззлобными, но холодными и настороженными взглядами. Изможденной болезнью и угрозой вторжения крепости было не до гостеприимства.

Предоставленный сам себе незваный гость все время посвящал тренировкам. Рана на шее затянулась, боль то ли ушла, то ли стала привычной, и Теон чувствовал себя немного лучше. Он шел к оружейнику с рассветом и возвращался лишь тогда, когда тьма становилась такой густой, что растворяла в себе даже светлое пятно мишени. Вернув себе свободу, теперь он жадно пытался обрести хоть фрагмент той жизни, что была до Дредфорта.

Леди Флинт он не видел с тех пор, как она оставила его комнату вместе со служанкой, принесшей печальную весть. Лишь однажды еще до полудня, когда замок только приступал к своим каждодневным заботам, Теон встретил ее. Лиесса Флинт стояла в крытом переходе, соединявшем Штормовую башню с Темной и ее арсеналом, точь-в-точь как в Винтерфеле, и наблюдала за ним сверху, поставив обе руки на ограждение. Теон как раз возвращался от деревянной стены с парой стрел, угодивших, по обыкновению, в нее, а не в мишень. Казалось, хозяйка замка смотрит сквозь него, погрузившись в свои мысли. Он отвернулся к мишени, поднял оружие, но затем, проклиная дрожащие руки, опустил лук и посмотрел назад. Переход был пуст.

Тем сильнее было его удивление, когда распахнув дверь комнаты после обеда, он обнаружил в ней Лиессу. Леди Флинт сидела в кресле у окна.

\- Одевайся, - она почти швырнула ему в руки гору вещей и поднялась. – Жду на конюшне.

 

***

 

Это был комплект дорожной одежды. Надевая ее, Теон был растерян, но когда под шерстяным плащом вдруг обнаружилась стеганая куртка, он почувствовал, как сердце его похолодело. Куда бы ни тащила его хозяйка замка, там, где мог понадобиться доспех, он хотел быть меньше всего на свете.

Когда он спустился, леди Флинт уже была в седле, придерживая рукой закрепленный позади нее небольшой ящик. На поясе висели двое ножен. Чуть впереди ее гнедой кобылы стоял оружейник, державший под уздцы черную лошадь, нетерпеливо переминавшуюся с ноги на ногу. Теон занял свое место, и они молча тронулись в направлении, противоположном выходу. Он и вопроса не успел задать, когда Лиесса свернула в предпоследний загон, а затем ее лошадь привычно толкнула головой стену, и та легко подалась, оказавшись замаскированной дверью. Пытаясь сдержать удивление, Теон тронул пятками бока своего животного и нырнул в темноту вслед за леди Флинт. Этот мрак не пугал: его наполняли теплые запахи сена и зерна. Не видя перед собой ничего кроме едва различимого крупа гнедой кобылы, Теон непостижимым образом ощущал, что они едут сквозь огромное помещение, возможно, один из складов. Наконец, стало светлеть, и через пару минут они оказались вне сооружения. Копыта лошадей взяли в грязи скотного двора.

\- Но… как мы…

\- Кое-кому необязательно знать о моем отсутствии.

Они пересекали тот самый медвежий угол, где проходили его тренировки. А свернув пару раз за угол здания арсенала, оказались в тупике перед заброшенными воротами. От деревьев незаметной тенью отделилась фигура человека.

\- Счастливого похода, миледи, - произнес незнакомец и преспокойно отворил покрытый мхом створ, казавшийся напрочь вросшим в землю. С наружной стороны затворенные ворота производили то же впечатление.

\- На вашем месте я бы охранял этот вход, - сообщил Теон ее спине.

\- А он и охранялся, - обернулась Лиесса, – каждый день, от рассвета до заката. Как думаешь, почему помощник оружейника отправил тебя именно сюда?..

 


	7. Chapter 7

Они ехали вдоль скалистого берега, где от ветра, не встречавшего ни единой преграды, спасали только их плащи из грубой шерсти. Вдовий Дозор оставался позади. Издалека казалось, что белоснежные башни стража поднимаются из самого Дрожащего моря, но на деле от замка до кромки воды было с полкилометра. В отличие от Пайка, стоявшего в море, Вдовий Дозор занимал исключительно берег, как солдат, верный долгу защищать свое государство, не решающийся преступить границы ради атаки на врага. Он и выглядел более крепким, более молодым, особенно когда в ясный день иней на белоснежных башнях начинал искриться в солнечных лучах. Но спустя два часа и это блеск стал едва различим.

Леди Флинт направила лошадь чуть правее, и вскоре из виду исчезло и Дрожащее море. Они ехали теперь вглубь материка; все чаще им попадались следы растительности, все реже лезвие ветра проходило по лицу. Наконец, трава пошла сплошным тонким ковром. Кажется, даже лошади стали ступать мягче. А еще через час они въехали в рощу незнакомых тонких деревьев. Лиесса спешилась, сняла плащ и привязала обеих лошадей к наиболее крепкому из них.

\- Ступай за мной.

Она тащила короб с едой, который был для нее, очевидно, довольно тяжел. Длинные ножны хлопали по ногам при каждом шаге, но она даже не оборачивалась. Леди Флинт остановилась на небольшой поляне. Оставив провизию с краю, она вышла в ее центр и достала свой меч.

\- Мне нужно знать, могу ли я рассчитывать на тебя, - звякнул второй меч. Легкий, непослушный ветерок бросал ей пряди на лицо. – Хочу увидеть, на что ты способен.

Лиесса кинула ему оружие, и Теон поймал его за рукоять, но следом чуть не выронил. Он отпрянул назад, трясясь всем телом, держа клинок на вытянутой руке, как если бы всерьез боялся укуса литой змеи, венчавшей эфес.

\- Где вы взяли его? - лезвие ходило ходуном. Теон не спускал с него глаз. – Он был у милорда.

\- Какого милорда? – наклонила голову Лиесса, приблизившись на пару шагов.

Теон поднял на нее взгляд – такой же затравленный, как в тот день, когда она оглушила его в русле Ледяного ручья.

\- Лорда Болтона.

\- О, - она распрямила плечи и закатила глаза, - и почему меня это не удивляет… Теперь он твой.

\- Простите, миледи. Я не могу, - Теон воткнул меч в землю и осторожно отошел на несколько шагов в сторону, все еще косясь на него. Он все время двигался из стороны в сторону, как будто был готов сорваться с места. Лиесса начала терять терпение.

\- То есть меч тебе не нужен? – ее губы сложились в жесткую линию. Теон отрицательно покачал головой. – Во Вдовьем Дозоре ненужного не держат. Вернемся, и я отошлю его обратно лорду Болтону. Вместе с тобой.

Он перестал раскачиваться и несколько мгновений не сводил с Лиессы испуганного взгляда. Затем опустил глаза, вернулся к оружию и, прихватив его, поплелся к ней.

\- Ты что, дохлую курицу тащишь?

Теон остановился в десятке шагов от нее и поднял голову. Он избегал смотреть ей в глаза, и его взгляд постоянно метался от окружающей обстановки к сопернику. Затем он задержал дыхание и поднял меч перед собой, схватив рукоять обеими руками.

\- Ты похож на септу, впервые подобравшую клинок.

Похоже, никакие ее слова не могли вселить в него уверенность, и Лиесса просто ринулась вперед, делая один выпад за другим, нанося удар за ударом. Ее раздраженная атака ничего бы не стоила, будь перед ней хладнокровный противник вроде Русе Болтона, но Теон Грейджой, проигрывающий даже собственной памяти, почти стоял на коленях. Он даже не пытался атаковать, а когда его попытки защититься стали уж совсем жалкими, Лиесса, сбив его клинок в сторону, всей ладонью от души залепила ему пощечину.

\- Седьмое пекло, да будешь ты драться или нет?! – она с гневом сунула меч в ножны.

Теон, растянувшийся от удара на траве, поспешно сел, но подняться не смел, прижимая забинтованные пальцы к щеке и не сводя с леди Флинт взгляда, полного ужаса. Он был похож на приговоренного к смерти, в любую минуту готового молить о помиловании и терпеть любые унижения.

\- Не могу поверить, что Старк доверил тебе жизнь, а ты взял и захватил Винтерфелл! Да мои кухарки в тысячу раз тебя храбрее, ты, поди, и свинью заколоть не сможешь, да ты сам уже как свинья, - перебила она сама себя, - а все то, что про тебя рассказывают – просто чушь, ни одному слову не верю!... А, нет, кое-что вполне правдоподобно. Твой отец презирает своего сына-слабака настолько, что даже не счел нужным спасать его от лорда-извращенца. И знаешь что? У него есть все основания так себя вести.

Лиесса отвернулась, пытаясь отдышаться. В коробке на другом краю поляны была вода. Сделав несколько глотков из фляжки, она уселась на камень и замолчала, прижав руки к голове.

\- Надо возвращаться, - произнесла она, наконец. Теон завозился, поднимаясь. Он нагибался то за мечом, то за плащом, то за выпавшей из кармана веревкой, и Лиессе начало казаться, что он больше не распрямится. Как будто стремясь занять как можно меньше места в пространстве, так и будет ходить стянутым, сгорбленным комком в лохмотьях, как юродивый или дряхлый, выживший из ума мейстер. Она с отвращением отвела взгляд и направилась к лошадям.

\- Леди Флинт, - окликнул Теон, когда они почти дошли до окраины рощи. Чтобы не оборачиваться, она притворилась, что не слышала, но он повторил. – Леди Флинт!

\- Что? – она резко развернулась. Теон остановился. Его лицо было тревожно.

\- Вы слышите?

\- Нет, - пожала Лиесса плечами, - ничего не слышу.

\- И я не слышу, - кивнул Теон. – А лошади обычно издают звуки.

Ей показалось, что воздух вдруг сгустился до гула в ушах. Не двигаясь с места, она медленно огляделась и одновременно вытащила меч. До окраины, где они привязали лошадей, оставалось не больше пятидесяти шагов, но животных там, разумеется, не было. Об этом свидетельствовала не только тишина, но и фрагменты площадки, которые были видны с их стороны. Собираясь сделать знак, она взглянула на Теона и обнаружила его с мечом Болтона в руках. Ее пальцы так и замерли в воздухе.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Большинство обитателей Вестероса описали бы окружавший их пейзаж как унылый и безжизненный. Ибо что может родить земля, затвердевшая крепче льда ради того, чтобы сдержать натиск Дрожащего моря? Порожденный их столкновениями ветер лезвием впивался в беззащитные глотки болтунов, стоило тем опрометчиво раскрыть рот. Позже, сидя в теплых и душных тавернах, они с удовольствием поносили северо-восточный берег континента, но внутренне содрогались, вспоминая неудержимый ветер, рев прибоя и почти стеклянную землю под ногами, от десятка шагов по которой начинали ныть их изнеженные колени. Потому что это и была жизнь – непривычная для них, неподвластная их пониманию и контролю, стоявшая необозримо выше их мелочных распрей и жалких суждений.

Лиесса отчасти гордилась тем, что шагая сейчас по скалистому берегу, чувствовала себя так, будто шла из одних покоев Вдовьего Дозора в соседние. Даже заходящее солнце не пугало ее, а, напротив, смягчало окружавшие очертания, как свет заботливо зажженных факелов. Она обернулась: Теон шел в десятке метров позади, полностью погруженный в свои мысли.

\- Нужно торопиться! – крикнула Лиесса, придерживая капюшон. Ее спутник поднял взгляд и коротко кивнул, не пытаясь превзойти шум прибоя. Тени только начали удлиняться, когда они покинули рощу. Предварительно и Лиесса, и Теон тщательно обыскали ее, но не нашли и следа пропавших лошадей или тех, кто увел их.

\- Должно быть, крестьяне из Бараньих ворот, - предположила она, - до замка не больше трех лиг. Или шайка бродячих воров. В любом случае, возвращаться в Дозор именно сейчас небезопасно. Ночь застигнет нас в пути. Лучше будет выйти утром.

Убежище было в трех часах ходьбы, но, судя по той силе, с которой море врезалось в землю, стоило прибавить шаг.

К счастью, они успели.

Осторожно пробуя россыпь камешков перед собой, леди Флинт начала спускаться к воде по узкой тропинке. Мимо ее сапог пронеслась горсть гальки – Теон держался за воткнутый в тропинку меч, боясь пошевелить вытянувшейся вперед ногой.

\- Спущусь я, потом ты. Держись за скалы и ставь ногу твердо, вдавливая в землю.

Внизу была площадка не больше пары метров в ширину, окруженная двумя скалами. Как только Теон спустился, Лиесса подошла к той, что была слева, обхватила ее обеими руками и наступила на узкий карниз, то появлявшийся из воды, то снова проглатываемый прибоем.

\- Нужно идти аккуратно – за этим выступом обрыв! – шорох миллиардов капель стер ее слова. Лиесса начала ползти вокруг каменного выступа, осторожно передвигая руки. В миг прилива волны добирались до ее коленей. Как только она исчезла на другой стороне, Теон спрятал меч в ножны и отправился за ней. Скала пахла тиной и была невероятно скользкой. Первая же волна своей ледяной остротой заставила его вспомнить про нож Рамси. Теон остался там, куда его прижала вода. Он почти не мог дышать. Казалось, один вдох – и он соскользнет в море. Казалось, что он чувствует присутствие Рамси на той площадке, где только что стоял. Увы, он смотрел вперед, и не мог обернуться, чтобы проверить. Рамси запросто мог бы пригвоздить сейчас его руку к скале. Или просто вспороть кожу на тыльной стороне ладони. Теон ждал того страшного мига, когда почувствует прикосновение к своей руке. Вернее, к тому, что от нее осталось.

Кто-то тронул другую его руку.

Теон открыл глаза.

\- Любовь с первого взгляда? – Лиесса висела рядом. Ее ладонь прижимала его пальцы к камню. – Утром наобнимаетесь, когда отлив начнется. Скала не сбежит, клянусь тебе.

Она проворно повторила свой трюк, исчезнув за поворотом, и Теону не оставалось ничего, как сделать первый шаг.

За выступавшей в море скалой оказалась площадка, всего лишь раза в три превышавшая соседнюю. Только никаких тропинок тут не было. Увидев это, Теон почувствовал, что сердце останавливается.

\- Это что – ловушка?

Волны накатывали одна за другой, полностью захватывая узкий выступ берега.

\- О, Семеро…, - проворчала Лиесса, и, поднявшись по нескольким неприметным выступам на высоту в два человеческих роста, исчезла за каменной складкой. Должно быть, там было углубление в скале. Леди Флинт выглянула через пару минут. – Твоя каменная леди не исчезнет, гарантирую. Поднимайся и еду прихвати. Ящик возле нижней ступени.


	9. Chapter 9

Его мучают жажда и боль, но просыпается он от яркого света. Распахивает глаза и тут же жалеет: солнце раскаленным острием впивается в глазные яблоки. Теон лихорадочно моргает, и безуспешно пытается увернуться. Но вот свет начинает мерцать: то пропадает, то снова обжигает зрачки. Привязанный к пыточному кресту видит, как солнечные блики пляшут на широком лезвии. Ррраз! – и нож замирает. Два! – и зажатая меж ладоней рукоять прокручивается обратно. Ррраз! – правая ладонь вырывается вперед. Два! – возвращается обратно.

Вертя в руках нож, Рамси с азартом следит, чтобы ни один солнечный зайчик не промахнулся мимо лица Теона. Открытый рот застывает в подобии улыбки, полной предвкушения. Теон ждет, что пытка вот-вот продолжится, но бастард все сидит у стола. Мучительно медленно минуты складываются в четверти, а затем в часы. Но Рамси только смотрит. В конце концов, Теон уже и думать не может ни о чем, кроме как о том, что грозит ему сегодня. Он не знает, сколько прошло времени, он чувствует себя чудовищно уставшим от постоянного напряжения. А солнечные зайчики свободно летают по его телу.

\- Пожалуйста, - его севший голос почти не слышен. – Хоть немного… Хотя бы каплю…

Губы Рамси складываются в удовлетворенную ухмылку. Он откладывает нож в сторону, но и только. Теон ждет, что Болтон выплеснет воду ему под ноги или разобьет кувшин, но Рамси лишь разглядывает его, проходя взглядом от одной руки к другой, от старых ран к тем, что еще свежи. И этот ненормально прозрачный взгляд переполнен восхищением и предвкушением. Рамси смотрит на него, как скульптор на свою работу, пока лишь наполовину высеченную из камня.


	10. Chapter 10

Держась обеими руками за скалу у выхода из пещеры, стоя на выступе, который служил порогом, Теон вглядывался в темноту перед ним, отчаянно пытаясь отыскать в своей душе забытое чувство. Давным-давно, тысячи лет назад он прибыл на Пайк по поручению Старка. Тогда он верил, что море изначально было в его крови, несмотря на то, что рос он пленником Винтерфелла. Никто из железнорожденных не боялся непредсказуемой, неумолимой стихии, как не боятся угрозы, бок о бок с которой живут много лет. И у него, плывущего к берегам Винтерфелла со своей армией, толща соленой воды вызывала не больше трепета, чем боевой конь или поля, которые они позже пересекали по пути. Море было лишь одной из многих частей его блестящего мира. И быть иначе не могло, пока его кровь оставалась соленой на вкус.

Но сейчас по его телу растекался ледяной ужас. Тяжелые сумерки, накрывшие Дрожащее море, стерли грань между водой и небом, превратив окружающий мир в ревущую тьму. Внизу под ним прилив с жадностью проглатывал берег и с шорохом откатывался назад. Казалось, где-то рядом с ними в густой темноте дремлет древнее существо, и его черный бок то поднимается со вздохом, то, шурша, оседает на голодные ребра скал. За спиной Теона плясал разведенный Лиессой костер, а впереди простиралась бездна. И чем дольше он вглядывался в нее, тем больше хотелось ему разжать пальцы.

\- Очаровывает, не так ли?

Вздрогнув, Теон оглянулся проверить, не шутит ли Флинт. Но Лиесса, убиравшая остатки провизии обратно в короб, была серьезна.

\- Тьма всегда завораживает, - она выпрямилась и, прихватив фляжку, направилась к порогу. – Но одним она нужна, чтобы ярче разглядеть свет, а другим, чтобы растворить во мраке свою собственную тьму.

Леди Флинт устало привалилась спиной к стене у входа и поднесла фляжку к губам. Пока пила, она следила за Теоном, прищурив глаза, будто хотела что-то для себя определить.

\- Скажи, - произнесла она, наконец. – А смог бы ты убить лорда Рамси?

Вопрос застал его врасплох. Теон медленно обернулся, дернул головой, собираясь ответить, но не смог подобрать слов. Он только пару раз беззвучно шевельнул губами и, в конце концов, с неуверенностью уставился на Лиессу, ожидая, что она продолжит.

\- Если бы Рамси оказался здесь, связанный, без оружия, без охраны и солдат… Как бы ты поступил?

\- Я не знаю.

\- С учетом того, что мои служанки ухаживали за тобой, мне известно обо всем, что он с тобой сделал. Неужели ты бы не отомстил?

\- Не знаю. Я…, - на миг задумавшись, Теон поднял руку к голове, но затем развернулся и отошел на несколько шагов в глубь пещеры, спрятавшись как черепаха в панцирь. – Я просто не знаю. Я не хочу думать об этом.

\- Три пальца, - Лиесса поймала его правую руку и поднесла к лицу Теона. – Из тебя даже среднего лучника не выйдет. А говорят, ты хорошо стрелял… Помнишь, как он сдирал кожу?

На плечи Теона будто опустился невидимый груз: его плечи ссутулились, а меж бровей легла ломанная тень.

\- Раз вам нужно, я убью его, - проговорил он торопливо и не поднимая глаз.

\- О, вот как! Отлично!– наигранно воскликнула Лиесса, доставая из лежавших поблизости ножен меч с рукоятью в виде змеи. – Тогда возвращайся в Дредфорт и проткни ублюдка его же клинком.

Теон машинально взял меч и посмотрел на него.

\- Да чего вы от меня хотите, - его руки дрожали. – Чего вы хотите от меня? – выкрикнул он и отшвырнул меч к дальней стене. – Если мне нельзя остаться в Дозоре, то я уйду завтра же, даже возвращаться не буду…

\- Перестань визжать, как истеричная баба, - Лиесса потерла висок. – А хотя ведь все логично - слышала, Рамси «внес некоторые изменения». Так что оставайся, дорогая, найдем тебе место на кухне или в свинарнике.

Леди Флинт не нашла свой меч выхваченным из ножен, свое горло сдавленным, а себя прижатой к ледяным камням. Теон сидел том же месте, к которому его пригвоздила последняя реплика Лиессы, - у выхода из пещеры – и смотрел в темноту. Леди Флинт коснулась переносицы и потрясла головой, будто не веря своим глазам. Затем расстелила подсохший у огня плащ на одном из выступов и, укутавшись в шерсть, отвернулась к стене. Тогда выражение гнева плавно стекло с ее лица, уступая место разочарованию и грусти. И впервые за долгое время черты ее смягчились.


	11. Chapter 11

Она проснулась от того, что Теон тряс ее за плечо, повторяя шепотом имя. Первое, что увидела Лиесса, был отблеск лунного света на макушке распахнувшей пасть змеи – Теон сжимал в руках болтоновский клинок. Ее пальцы мгновенно оказались на рукояти собственного меча, но Теон поймал ее руку прежде, чем она вытащила его из ножен.

\- Нет. Я уже убил его.

Лиесса медленно поднялась и бесшумно извлекла меч, оглядываясь с опаской. На первый взгляд в их убежище все было по-прежнему, только теперь вместо костра его освещал тусклый свет луны, взошедшей над Дрожащим морем.

\- Я не спал, когда услышал шорох. Это был звук, отличный шума воды. Я отполз в тень слева от входа, и когда в проеме мелькнула тень, ударил куда-то в середину. Я ранил, я точно его ранил, но он даже не вскрикнул, только начал за камни хвататься. И когда он уцепился за скалу, я проткнул ему запястье. Он взмахнул руками и рухнул вниз, в воду. Как только он исчез, я сразу же выглянул следом, но ничего не было видно.

Все еще смотря на Теона с недоверием, Лиесса осторожно выглянула из пещеры. В темноте проступали слабые очертания скал – близился рассвет. Она заметила рядом с плащом Теона несколько заляпанных кровью лоскутов. Перевела взгляд на меч Болтона – лезвие было чистым.

\- Почему ты не разбудил меня сразу?

\- Вчера мне показалось, что вы слишком устали, чтобы мыслить здраво, - произнес Теон с неожиданным вызовом. Брови Лиессы поползли вверх. Он продолжил. – А потом решил, что отсюда надо убираться, чем быстрее, тем лучше. Вода вот-вот начнет сходить. Вы ведь не хотите спать?

Лиесса молчала, изо всех сил стараясь удержать тянувшийся вниз подбородок и проглотить зевоту. Поэтому она просто пожала плечами и принялась собирать вещи. В конце концов, она получила то, что хотела.


	12. Chapter 12

Ни следа не нашла Лиесса, выбравшись из пещеры. Море катило волны, постепенно отпуская берег, и со стороны Браавоса вставало солнце. И все было так, как будто Теону приснился сон. Но капли крови там, где раненый убийца хватался за камни, не оставляли ей надежды. Побродив по берегу, леди Флинт отправилась в сторону, противоположную той, откуда они пришли.

\- Боитесь, что они могут напасть по дороге к замку? – спросил Теон, когда они поднялись на равнину. Вчерашний ветер теперь дул в спину, словно торопил оставить это место.

\- Это вряд ли, - ответила Лиесса, не оборачиваясь. – Ничто не мешало атаковать нас днем, но убийца пришел ночью. Как будто хотел застать врасплох. А, может, боялся, что при свете солнца я узнаю его лицо, - она подумала об остроносом лучнике. – Хотя это было бы важно, если только он допускал мысль, что я могу выжить. Что убить меня у него не получится… Как бы то ни было, вряд ли они нападут сейчас.

\- Тогда почему бы нам не вернуться в замок?

\- Мы и возвращаемся, но коротким путем, - Лиесса свернула с дороги в рощу, сплошь покрытую кустарником без листьев. Придерживая цеплявшийся за ветки плащ, она пробиралась напрямую через бурелом и всем своим видом опровергала фразу про короткий путь. – Бараньи ворота совсем рядом. К ним на подъезде есть таверна, владелец которой знает меня с детства. Он даст нам пару лошадей.

\- С детства? – Теон нервно провел рукой по лицу. Там, куда не дотянулся высохший кустарник, повисла паутина. Ее нити то и дело липли к коже. - Но Вдовий дозор уже много поколений принадлежит Флинтам.

\- А я была Флинт еще до замужества, - коротко обернулась Лиесса, продолжая прокладывать путь сквозь рощу, в которой нога человека, похоже, не ступала со времен первых людей.

\- Вы вышли за брата?

\- Упаси Боже! – воскликнула леди Флинт и усмехнулась. – Это привилегия королев!

Она остановилась и подняла руку, знаком показывая необходимость немного отдышаться.

\- Когда-то Флинты жили в горах к западу от Стены. Первый лорд-командующий Ночного Дозора, упомянутый в летописях, был Флинт. Не удивлюсь, если и Стену построили мои предки. Тогда об угрозе с Севера беспокоились лишь те, кто жил поблизости… Но, видимо, выживать под вечным снегом им надоело и, поддавшись на россказни торговцев с Юга, Флинты расползлись по материку. Часть ушла на Медвежьи острова, другие осели на месте нынешнего Дозора, ну а третьи основали Кремниевый палец на западном берегу. Один из тех, что поселился там, и стал пра-пра-пра-каким-то-дедушкой моего супруга.

Лиесса сняла с пояса флягу и сделала несколько глотков, прислонившись спиной к сухому дереву.

\- Но почему вы здесь? – спросил Теон, наблюдая, как на ее каштановую макушку посыпалось крошево ветхой коры.

\- Потому что у Флинтов с запада наследников больше, чем бастардов у Таргариенов, а у моего отца была только я. Когда он оказался при смерти, Робину, моему сыну, было пять. Отец знал, что умрет, и хотел как можно скорее решить вопрос с наследством. Он желал, чтобы следующим лордом Вдовьего дозора стал его внук. И Хранитель Севера – лорд Старк – пошел нам на встречу. До совершеннолетия Роберта Коул стал формальным лордом Вдовьего дозора, а я вернулась домой.

\- А теперь?..

\- Теперь, когда сын умер? – голос Лиессы дрогнул. – Когда Коул исчез, а Север присягнул Болтонам?... – она отвела взгляд. – Иногда мне кажется, это расплата за то, что Флинты предали свою землю, уйдя на юг. Род измельчал, почти исчез и, ютясь по окраинам Вестероса, вынужден служить ублюдкам вроде Рамси. Разве кто-то в здравом уме поверит сейчас, что первые лорды-командующие Ночного дозора были Флинты?

Она смахнула с волос труху и вытащила из ножен меч, намереваясь с его помощью проложить дорогу сквозь особенно крепкие сплетения ветвей.

\- Я помню вас, - вдруг произнес Теон ей в спину, положив руку на голову змеи – ножны с болтоновским мечом он присвоил себе.

\- Я тоже тебя помню, - ответила Лиесса спокойно. Она несколько раз взмахнула мечом, отправляя срубленные ветки в воздух. – Отец умер от ран, которые он получил, помогая подавить восстание Грейджоев. Только из-за его заслуг Эддард и пошел нам на встречу. Тебе было лет двенадцать, когда мы приезжали в Винтерфелл.

\- Одиннадцать, миледи.

\- Да, верно. Меньше года, как сварливый Бейлон отдал тебя в заложники Эду. Только Старк не считал тебя пленником. Он все хотел представить нам Робба, но выяснилось, что вопреки запрету отца его старший сын пошел охотиться на белок. Угадай, с кем, - Лиесса говорила, продолжая размахивать мечом, и потому быстро запыхалась. Каждая фраза давалась с трудом. – И тогда вместо того, чтобы рассердиться, этот странный Старк засмеялся. Эд сказал: «Подумать только, я взял заложника, а он подорвал мой отцовский авторитет. Робб во всем равняется на Теона, который всего-то на год старше его. Начни он вышивать, Робб помчится за иглой. Мое счастье, что Грейджой увлечен стрельбой из лука. С этими двумя я могу быть спокоен за судьбу Севера».

Некоторое время над мертвой рощей звучал лишь свист меча, безжалостно разрубавшего останки некогда крепкого леса. Здесь не было листвы, но отчего-то ветер сюда не проникал, и безжизненное скопление деревьев казалось самым душным местом на свете. Будто умер сам воздух, сменившись бесцветным, пыльным запахом ветхости. Лиесса помнила это место совсем другим, живым и полнокровным, и потому чувствовала, как с каждым ударом нарастает отчаяние. Она замахнулась, но Теон поймал ее за локоть, и в тот же миг раздался лязг меча. В руки ей брякнулся короб с остатками еды.

\- Идите в десяти шагах позади, - раздался его голос. Лиесса изумленным взглядом сверлила его затылок. – Иначе срубленные сучья будут вас задевать.


	13. Chapter 13

К счастью, в отличие от рощи таверна ничуть не изменилась. Серое двухэтажное строение с тремя комнатами наверху и кухней внизу лишь стало чуть приземистей, вросло в поляну, окруженную зелеными дубами. Его основательный вид словно говорил, что никуда отсюда она не сдвинется. Да и внутри было по-прежнему пусто. Наобнимавшись со старым хозяином, пошутив насчет его невероятного дара держаться на плаву даже при отсутствии клиентов, вспомнив Старков и Флинтов до седьмого колена, обменявшись выпавшими на их долю несчастьями – словом, совершив массу трогательных ритуалов, Лиесса села, наконец, за столик у дальней стены пустого зала. Вареная репа и жареное на углях мясо уже лежали в их тарелках. Хозяин приблизился с кувшином вина, наполнил их кружки и, перебросившись с Лиессой еще парой фраз, все-таки отбыл по своим делам.

\- Между тем, у него только одна лошадь, - заметила Лиесса.

\- Вас пытался убить кто-то из вашего окружения, - внезапно предположил Теон. Кружка замерла у губ Лиессы.

\- С чего ты взял? – нахмурилась она.

\- Они похитили лошадей, потому что знали, что тогда вы не станете возвращаться, а решите переночевать в той пещере.

\- А, - кивнула леди Флинт,- неплохо, но я тебя разочарую. – Она выпила вина. – Лошадей отпустила я.

Несколько секунд Теон молча наблюдал за тем, как Флинт с аппетитом приканчивает свою порцию.

\- Зачем?

\- Затем, что я помнила, как о тебе отзывался Эд, - Лиесса отложила ложку. – Но бог знает, что осталось от тебя после Дрэдфорта. Нужно было проверить.

\- Зачем? – повторил Теон.

\- Скажи: хотел бы ты вступить в отряд лучников Вдовьего Дозора?

Теон взволнованно отодвинулся от стола. Поднялся, а затем снова, не говоря ни слова, сел. Он, кажется, сообразил ответ, но внезапный звук заставил их обоих замереть. Звук нарастал, и вместе с ним все сильнее и сильнее колотились сердца двух посетителей таверны. Топот. Топот двух, а может быть и трех десятков лошадей. Лиесса почувствовала, как немеют пальцы, и медленно опустила их на рукоять меча. Они остановились у двери. Всадники с руганью и смехом спешивались за деревянной стеной, всего в нескольких метрах от них. Ее дыхание неосознанно стало беззвучным и коротким. Она чувствовала, как напряглись колени – она была готова в любой миг сорваться с места. Без сомнения, толпа за дверью направлялась внутрь гостиницы. Лиесса пристально смотрела на вход сквозь столбик пыли, кружащийся в солнечном луче…

И дверь распахнулась.

\- … и непременно зарезать десяток-другой, - произнес красивый высокий брюнет в доспехах и синем плаще и замер, увидев Лиессу и Теона. Нахлынувшая свита остановилась позади, как волна, наткнувшаяся на скалу. Теон в нетерпении переводил взгляд с вошедших на Лиессу – драгоценное время на побег или атаку ускользало как вода сквозь пальцы. И вдруг лицо леди Флинт начало меняться. Будто она хотела улыбнуться, но губы ее задрожали. Она медленно поднялась, и меч выпал из ее рук.

\- Сукин ты сын, - прошептала Лиесса. Теон уставился на нее во все глаза, но обращалась Флинт вовсе не к нему. – Коул, - выдохнула она, и в следующий миг бросилась на шею брюнету, заботливо подхватившему ее одной рукой. Мужчина был выше нее на целую голову, так что леди Флинт висела на его шее, как какая-нибудь влюбленная девчонка, отчаянно прижимаясь к его губам. – Где ты был, где ты был так долго, - бормотала она между поцелуями, крепко сжимая его плечи.

\- Собирал тебе целую цитадель мейстеров, - широкая, довольная улыбка не сходила с его лица. - Вообще-то я вернулся ночью, но в замке тебя не оказалось, и мы поехали навстречу.

\- Коул…, - выдохнула Лиесса, но, открыв глаза, онемела. За спиной ее мужа улыбался тот самый белобрысый лучник, от которого леди Флинт избавил сир Боррас. Уловив напряжение, Коул поставил супругу на пол и хотел было задать вопрос, но громкий, неестественно веселый голос опередил его.

\- Поздравляю, лорд Флинт, вы нашли их! Ничто не сравнится с успешной охотой! – говоривший вышел из-за спин свиты, и Лиесса почувствовала, как холодеет ее кровь под лихорадочным взглядом бесцветных глаз. – Миледи…

Прежде чем она сообразила спрятать руку, Рамси проворно склонился и прижался губами к ее пальцам. Мимолетное прикосновение оказалось сухим и шершавым. Выпрямившись, он поймал ее пальцы своими ладонями.

\- Мы встретили лорда Флинта по дороге, - проговорил он с учтивой улыбкой, но довольно торопливо. – Я вез вам провизию и снадобья, хранители Севера должны помогать своим вассалам, - он выпустил ее ладонь.

\- Мы вам не вассалы, - возмутилась Лиесса. Коул сжал ее талию, но реплика ударилась Рамси в спину. Тому, казалось, уже и дела не было до окружающих.

\- Ну, здравствуй, Вонючка, - Рамси остановился в двух шагах от стола. Горло Теона пересохло, а ноги сделались ватными. Он уже и не помнил, что его ладонь лежит на рукояти в виде змеиной головы. Он не мог отвести взгляда от довольно щурившихся глаз, боясь, что если они станут ближе, то он не сможет сдержать крик. Но Рамси не двигался, будто его держал невидимый барьер, только едва заметно приподнимался на носки от нетерпения. Он вытащил монету из кармана и протянул Теону. – Держи, Вонючка.

Теон не двигался, и Рамси положил серебристый кругляш на край стола.

\- Спасибо, что сохранил мой меч.

Он прекрасно понимал, что Грейджой сейчас не способен ни на одну здравую мысль, как не способны на мысль животные, подчиняющиеся только инстинктам, но наслаждался этой заминкой. Наконец, Рамси поднял брови и взглядом указал на меч. Теон неуверенно вынул его из своих ножен, развернул острым концом к себе и протянул Сноу.

\- А, нет-нет-нет, где я, по-твоему, должен его носить, - Рамси с совершенно доверчивым видом поднял руки вверх. Это было уже слишком: Лиесса хотела вмешаться, но Коул прижал ее к себе, не давая отойти. Теон обреченно поднялся и отцепил ножны от своего пояса. Рамси ждал. Он в нетерпении покрутил руками, не двигаясь с места. Теон приблизился к нему с бесшумной незаметностью бродячей собаки, которой не раз ломали ребра деревенские мальчишки. Избегая смотреть на Рамси, поднял левую полу плаща и зацепил за пояс ножны. Его почти трясло – Рамси окружал едва уловимый запах сырости, мгновенно вернувший в память образ той камеры, где он держал его поначалу. Так что Теон отпрянул назад, но при этом едва удержался от поклона. Рамси опустил руки.

\- Спасибо, Вонючка, - сказал он отчетливо, как если бы думал, что Теон может его не расслышать, а затем обернулся. – Что ж, лорд Флинт, - он хлопнул в ладоши, - теперь бы я не преминул воспользоваться вашим приглашением!


	14. Chapter 14

Тошнотворно розовый цвет напоминал о плоти с содранной кожей. И если бы не присутствие лорда и леди Флинт, северный ветер давно бы уже полоскал болтоновский плащ, вздернутый на вилах. Едва ли был кто-то, кого обитатели Вдовьего дозора ненавидели больше, чем лорда Винтерфелла, Дредфорта и Хорнвуда. И теперь десятки глаз, стекшиеся встретить ее и Коула у главных ворот, провожали всадников враждебными непонимающими взглядами.

\- Что он здесь делает?! – заявила первая же служанка, принесшая воду для ванны Лиессы. Тон ее нисколько не задел леди Флинт. Ей и самой хотелось знать, чего ради Коул притащил в Дозор человека, которого народная молва давно обвинила в краже людей и зверских пытках ради собственного развлечения. Увы, всю дорогу до замка болтоновский бастард скакал рядом с ними, не давая и шанса на разговор тет-а-тет. Правда, пару раз он оставлял их якобы проверить свиту, замыкавшую колонну, но тогда Лиесса принималась вертеться, как на иголках, опасаясь за Теона. Тот ехал на три-четыре лошади позади, и всякий раз Рамси действительно лишь пролетал мимо него, словно забыв о верном Вонючке, чьи мышцы деревенели при каждом его приближении. Убедившись, что угроза миновала, Лиесса переводила дыхание и неизменно натыкалась на насмешливый взгляд человека, ехавшего прямо за ней. Белобрысый лучник, чье имя она так и не удосужилась узнать. Впрочем, сейчас он был наименьшей из ее проблем.

\- Мирра, - устало позвала Лиесса, забираясь в горячую воду. Служанка обиженно гремела ведрами. – Передай всем, кого встретишь, пусть будут осторожны с Болтоном и его солдатами. Их с полсотни, на открытый бой они не решатся. Здесь какая-то хитрость…

Сидя в кресле, служанка сердито чистила платье, которое Лиесса должна была надеть к ужину. Год назад исчез семнадцатилетний сын Мирры, помощник кузнеца, и в Дозоре ни у кого не было сомнений в том, что с ним произошло.

\- Мне нужно знать, что я могу верить своим людям, Мирра. Вы же верите мне?

\- Не знаю, миледи, - наконец отозвалась служанка, - просто он так по-хозяйски въехал во Двор, что…

\- Мирра,- леди Флинт отчего-то почувствовала себя, как никогда спокойно. – Неужели ты думаешь, что я отдам замок моего отца этому безумцу?..


	15. Chapter 15

Теон в страшном смятении мерил шагами свою маленькую комнату на самом нижнем уровне Штормовой башни. Она не запиралась изнутри, и первым делом, он хотел придвинуть к двери стол или кровать, но затем подумал, есть ли у него право так распоряжаться имуществом леди Флинт. Следом же пришла и более страшная мысль – что если эта преграда не удержит лорда Рамси? Тогда он накажет его, непременно накажет за попытку спрятаться. Может, лучше вовсе оставить дверь распахнутой?.. Теон обернулся ко входу, но одна мысль о том, чтобы выглянуть сейчас в коридор, едва не заставила его расплакаться от ужаса. Он был измотан страхом и сомнениями. И тут дверь распахнулась.

\- Семеро, - Дженни, кажется, была ошарашена его видом. – Да что с тобой? – она шутливо заглянула под кровать. – Лорда Сноу я не вижу.

Теон обежал вокруг кровати и захлопнул дверь, которую девушка столь опрометчиво оставила открытой. Обернувшись, он заметил сорочку и темный камзол, висевшие в ее руках.

\- Это… Это он прислал? – его взгляд сделался совершенно безумным.

\- Не-ет, - недоуменно протянула девушка. – Леди Лиесса. Но они хотят, чтобы ты ужинал с ними. Ты, леди Лиесса, лорд Флинт и лорд Сноу.

Теон побледнел, чувствуя накатившую слабость, но затем, собрав всю оставшуюся волю, взял себя в руки. Он молча забрал у Дженни одежду, разложил ее на кровати и начал переодеваться.

\- Я… Я не понимаю, как ты можешь быть так спокойна, - говорил он, торопливо расстегивая пуговицы.

\- Все просто, - Дженни на миг остановилась у двери. Ее глаза светились спокойным превосходством. – Очень скоро лорд Сноу умрет.


	16. Chapter 16

Если оружием Дженни был яд, то ей бы пришлось отравить и чету Флинтов. Войдя в зал для торжеств, Теон увидел перед собой стол, уставленный общими блюдами. Должно быть, это было решение лорда Флинта, призванное уверить Дрэдфортского гостя в его абсолютной безопасности.

В тарелке перед леди Флинт покоился нетронутый кусок какого-то пирога, а кубок с вином был почти полон. Она сидела по левую руку от мужа, расположившегося во главе стола; место с правой стороны пустовало, а чуть дальше сидел Рамси. Теону ничего не оставалось, как занять стул рядом с Лиессой, аккурат напротив Болтона. Бывший мучитель улыбнулся ему столь широко, будто Теон был принцем Джоффри, а не сбежавшим Вонючкой.

\- Так вот, - продолжил лорд Флинт прерванную беседу. – Ваша помощь действительно поможет победить болезнь, и за это мы вам крайне признательны.

\- Да, да, да, - отмахнулся Рамси, поднимая кубок, - только мне ужасно жаль, что мы так опоздали. Шестьсот пятьдесят человек, кто бы мог подумать. Ведь еще в начале недели леди Лиесса сообщила, что у вас осталось в два раза больше людей…

Рамси поднял брови, скосив глаза на Флинта. Лиесса выдержала обвинение с ледяным спокойствием.

\- Течение болезни непредсказуемо, лорд Болтон, - произнесла она после паузы. – Надеюсь, вы не заразитесь.

\- Благодарю за заботу о моем здоровье, леди Флинт. К своим соседям вы были менее благосклонны. Мандерли из Белой гавани очень удивились, когда в их порту оказалось сразу три корабля из зараженного замка.

Лорд Флинт отложил вилку в сторону.

\- Старый лорд Виман вырвал на себе последние волосенки, но согласился потерпеть, бросив экипажи в тюрьму, - продолжил Рамси, отправляя в рот кусок свинины. – И знаете, что выяснилось? Половина рыболовов оказалась солдатами Вдовьего Дозора, а другая половина – пиратами, - Рамси улыбался и глотал воздух, беззвучно смеясь. – Дозорные и пираты, в одной лодке! Старый сумасшедший Мандерли чуть снова не свихнулся – от радости. Отправляя ворона королю, он приговаривал, что Дозор будет его за проявленную верность короне. Еле отговорил. Ведь если это был простой мятеж солдат, дело ограничится казнями экипажей, а вот позор клеветника Мандерли не смоет до конца жизни. Тем более, ему и так недолго осталось.

Рамси принялся за еду. Лорд Флинт тревожно переводил взгляд со своего гостя на супругу и обратно, не зная, что сказать. Лиесса же сидела, ни жива, ни мертва.

\- Сколько… сколько человек заболело в Белой гавани из-за наших кораблей? - произнесла она слабым, незнакомым Теону, голосом.

\- Ни одного, - ответил Рамси.

\- Можем ли мы компенсировать лорду Мандерли его беспокойство? – сдержанно спросила Лиесса. Лорд Флинт пораженно уставился на супругу, фактически сознавшуюся в сотрудничестве с пиратами. Рамси не отвечал, с аппетитом поглощая жареное мясо с гарниром из тушеных овощей с грибами. Он потянулся за хлебом, лежавшим ближе к Лиессе, и поднял на нее насмешливый, полный предвкушения взгляд. Затем коротко взглянул на Теона и задал неожиданный вопрос.

\- А вы уже решили, что будете делать с Вонючкой?

 


	17. Chapter 17

Лиесса отняла руку от лица.

\- Я с большим трудом удержалась от того, чтобы не воткнуть вилку ему в глаз, - огоньки десятка свечей трепетали перед ней, терзаемые сквозняками. Старая спальня, расположенная в самой крайней к воде, широкой Штормовой башне в ветреную погоду становилась особенно невыносимой. Но Лиесса словно не замечала холода. - И, знаешь, дело вовсе не в шантаже. Дело в том, что Болтон говорил о нем, как о вещи.

\- Своей вещи, - заметил Коул, снимая с шеи синий платок – под цвет плаща и волны на гербе Флинтов Вдовьего Дозора. После того, как Старк отдал ему замок, Коул Флинт отказался от герба своего рода в пользу герба жены и мигом превратился в объект для насмешек со стороны родни с Кремниевого пальца. Что ж – никому из этих шутов свой замок не светил, а синий цвет нравился ему куда больше серого. Плащи, платки и широкие манжеты цвета индиго навсегда стали атрибутами его костюма, символами превосходства над менее удачливыми братьями и кузенами.

\- Коул! – укоризненный голос Лиессы выдернул его из размышлений. Она сидела за столом между двумя закрытыми на ночь окнами, и ее прямая спина казалась тверже камня, из которого была построена Штормовая башня. – Он не получит Теона!

\- Да, за ужином ты выразилась предельно ясно, дорогая, - Коул аккуратно сложил камзол на край кровати. – Ты так волнуешься за него, что мне страшно представить, что с тобой будет, когда ты вспомнишь про шестьдесят наших солдат, подписанных на казнь в Белой гавани.

\- Послушай, а что если Болтон блефует?.. Надо отправить ворона Мандерли.

\- Типа «не попадались ли вам три корабля из замка с очень заразной болезнью»?

Лиессу, казалось, издевка ничуть не тронула. Она словно все больше и больше уверялась в своем предположении.

\- Если бы в распоряжении нашего гостя были не только слухи, он бы знал, что кораблей пять, - Лиесса подняла взгляд на мужа. Тот со вздохом опустился на кровать и терпеливо сложил руки на коленях. Лиесса подняла ладони, словно извинялась. – Тебя не было слишком долго, мы голодали. И я отправила корабли не только в залив. «Красный дракон» ушел в Браавос с Мадсом, а «Буря» под командованием Борраса – в Порт-Иббен. Скоро они вернутся. С оружием. Наемниками. С флотом китобоев и таким запасом горючего, что хватит спалить весь Дрэдфорт. И, возможно, нам не придется завтра присягать Болтонам.

Закончив говорить, Лиесса отвернулась. От закрытых окон к ней тянулись невидимые руки холода, и ледяное прикосновение их несло успокоение. И все же пальцы леди Флинт, лежавшие поверх пустого пергамента, дрожали от волнения. Ей хотелось сейчас же сбросить неудобное платье, надеть штаны и ножны, и поскорее покончить с пустым ожиданием неизбежного. Ладонь Коула накрыла ее руку.

\- Миледи, - он опустился перед ней на одно колено, - могу я претендовать хотя бы на часть вашего триумфа над захватчиками Севера? – Лиесса улыбнулась, и Коул продолжил. – Конечно, мне без вас не обойтись: это вас люди зовут хозяйкой Дозора, а меня – «тот мужик в синем плаще». Но я был бы признателен, если бы вы вспомнили, что я теперь рядом.

Он в шутку прижался губами к ее колену, выступавшему под тонким шелком юбки, заставив ее ахнуть от неожиданности, а затем подхватил на руки. Она всего-то пару раз успела заехать ему по спине, прежде чем приземлиться поперек кровати. Коул нависал над ней, и Лиесса выгнулась, ощущая острое желание принадлежать ему. Оставь он платок, она бы жадно притянула его к себе. Вместо этого она обхватила его ногами и толкнула, заставляя перевернуться на спину. Теперь Лиесса смотрела на него сверху вниз, неторопливо разъединяя застежки платья на груди.

\- Постой, - ее пальцы замерли на втором крючке.

\- Что?

\- Как зовут того лучника, которого ты назначил командиром?

\- О, Семеро… Это так важно?

\- Да.

\- Почему весь вечер в нашей постели мы обсуждаем посторонних мужиков?

\- Коул, - она уперлась ладонями в его грудь.

\- Любовь моя.., - начал он, убирая назад один из ее каштановых локонов, но решительный вид супруги не оставил ему надежды. – Ладно. Брайан. Его зовут Брайан. Брайан Фрей.

\- Фрей? – в глазах Лиессы мгновенно собрался весь лед Дрожащего моря. – Ты сказал, Фрей?

\- Лиесса, - его пальцы, нырнув под шелк, скользнули от коленей к бедрам, но было поздно.

\- Фреи предали Старков, - сообщила ледяная статуя над ним.

\- Как и Грейджои.

\- Но нашего сына убили не Грейджои! - ее дыхание было прерывистым, словно Лиесса едва сдерживала рыдания. – А что если именно Брайан и…

\- Нет, Брайан прикончил Джона Амбера, маленького Джона, - лорд Флинт устало накрыл рукой глаза. – Лорд Болтон заверил меня в этом.

\- Лорд Болтон? – Лиесса заморгала, отклоняясь назад. Ее безжизненные руки соскользнули с груди мужа.

\- Русе Болтон. Я встретил их в Белой гавани, когда садился на корабль до столицы. Наблюдатели были залогом того, что Болтоны не тронут Дозор до моего возвращения.

\- Наблюдатели? – Лиесса в смятении поднялась с кровати.

\- Один! Лиесса, клянусь, у нас был только один!

Внезапное спокойствие его жены показалось Коулу страшнее ее гнева. Отстраненный, смирившийся взгляд, который она отправила мужу, делал ее похожей на бога, покидающего созданный им мир за миг до его уничтожения. Когда Лиесса, поправив платье, вышла из комнаты, Коул со стоном уткнулся лицом в постель. Чувствовал он себя прескверно.

 


	18. Chapter 18

Сначала Теону показалось, что среди старых кошмаров с волками, у которых вместо пасти были лица детей, среди кошмаров новых, наполненных кровавым маревом боли, у него, наконец, появился чудесный осколок хрусталя, маленькое воспоминание, которое он мог бережно доставать каждую ночь, чтобы забыть о тьме. Как свеча, которую старая Нэн зажигала в спальне маленького Брана.

«Поскольку все мои стражники умерли от болезни, - сказала Лиесса, - я хочу, чтобы Теон стал одним из моих телохранителей».

В его руки упал невероятный, незаслуженный подарок, и Теон не спускал глаз с Рамси, ожидая, когда тот заберет его.

«По-моему, отличное решение, лорд Флинт. С ним ваша супруга будет в безопасности. Ну, знаете – во всех смыслах».

Теон ушам своим не верил. Даже сальная ухмылка, скривившая рот Рамси, не могла убить надежду, растущую в его сердце. Леди Флинт осторожно коснулась его руки под столом, должно быть, опасаясь, что шутки Болтона могут вывести его из себя, но все они меркли на фоне даже призрачной свободы, как меркнут звезды на фоне рассвета. И теплое прикосновение Лиессы окончательно превратило желанный мираж в реальность. Теон не поднимал взгляд, боясь выдать переполнявшие его чувства.

Все это длилось ровно до той минуты, пока Рамси не сказал «поздравляю, Вонючка». Старое прозвище хлестнуло по щекам, как ледяная вода, которой его будили в Дрэдфорте. Вонючка. Его слуга, его Вонючка. Болтон откровенно наслаждался реакцией Теона, глядя на него поверх кубка, а услышав от Лиессы рассказ о покушении, предложил назавтра посвятить его в рыцари.

Лорд Болтон обратил все в фарс, в свою очередную шутку. И глядя в темный потолок своей комнаты, Вонючка поражался сам себе – как удалось ему втереться в доверие леди Флинт настолько, что она позволила ему остаться в замке. Он чувствовал себя вором, пробравшимся в королевские покои; все, что ему хотелось – покинуть их, уйти в конюшню или на псарню, где ему было самое место. Но прежде – увидеть лорда Болтона.

Вонючка поднялся, спуская ноги на ледяной пол.

Увидеть, чтобы спросить, не сердится ли милорд, и услышать в ответ «Нет, Вонючка, я не сержусь».

Теон надел сапоги.

«Я хочу, чтобы Теон стал одним из моих телохранителей».

Он дернулся, как от удара.

Ах, что он делал, что он делал! Его знобило как в лихорадке, а волосы липли к влажному от холодного пота лицу. Что бы сказала леди Флинт, увидь она его сейчас, ну? Эта пропитанная страхом комната теперь не имела к нему никакого отношения, как и сам страх, принадлежавший тому сломленному пленнику лорда Болтона, Вонючке, а он не Вонючка, он железнорожденный, он наследник Пайка, он Теон Грейджой!

Теон согнулся пополам и его стошнило.


	19. Chapter 19

Темные, беззвездные ночи, когда море сливалось с небом, превращаясь в заполненную ветром пустоту, были привычны Лиессе с детства. По слабым, едва различимым пятнам на горизонте она легко определяла огни далекого Браавоса на востоке или Белой Гавани на западе, юг был темен, а север манил призрачной мерцающей полосой, едва заметной над горизонтом. Миллиарды снежинок вечной зимы, тысячелетия копившие свет, отдавали его лишь в самую темную ночь. Так говорил ее отец, когда они поднимались под самый купол Штормовой башни.

В отличие от башен прочих замков Вестероса, здесь над зубцами лежали пластины стали, закрепленные на широком деревянном конусе. Бешенный вой сквозняка съедал слова, и чтобы говорить, приходилось наклоняться друг к другу, но это было меньшее из зол – не будь здесь купола, ураганный ветер не пустил бы сюда даже самого крепкого рыцаря.

Отпустив дежуривших лучников, Лиесса осталась один на один со своими воспоминаниями и темным хаосом вокруг. Другие замки и в подметки не годились Вдовьему Дозору, веками побеждавшему самых страшных соперников: вечно бунтующее море, острый, как лезвие, ветер и безжалостное время. Казалось, накрой Вестерос зима и вечная ночь, в конце концов, останутся лишь два сооружения: Стена и Вдовий Дозор. Порой Лиесса думала, что замок возвели прямые потомки тех, кто строил Стену.

И сейчас, стоя на ветру, терзавшем ее волосы и плащ, глядя на слабое сияние северной стороны, леди Флинт чувствовала покой. Когда придет время, она будет знать, что делать. В замке, который заставил смириться с его существованием даже хаос Дрожащего моря, иначе и быть не могло. С оружием умели обращаться три четверти его жителей, но преданы ей были все, и потому в оружие при необходимости мог превратиться и кухонный нож, и крестьянские вилы. Здесь можно было не волноваться: люди и так едва сдерживались в присутствии свиты Болтона.

\- Неужто Флинт так плох, что вы предпочли его постели этот старый чердак? – рука Лиессы метнулась к ножнам, но, разумеется, схватила лишь юбку. – Не боитесь простудиться?

Брайан Фрей стоял у выхода на площадку, привалившись к стене и скрестив руки на груди. Ночь оставляла от его лица лишь светлое пятно, но Лиесса не сомневалась, что на вытянутой, остроносой физиономии Фрея застыла самодовольная ухмылка.

\- Что вам нужно? – Лиесса осторожно вытащила руки из-под плаща, стараясь казаться спокойной.

\- Да вот, пришел узнать, чего ради моих лучников прогнали с караульных постов.

\- В_а_ш_и_х лучников?

\- Ну, не ваших же. Я подчиняюсь лорду Флинту.

\- Надо же, а я думала – Болтонам.

Вместо ответа силуэт отделился от стены и неторопливо направился к ней. Вооруженному, на целую голову выше нее Фрею ничего не стоило свернуть Лиессе шею или столкнуть на скалы через проем между зубцами. Но леди Флинт не двигалась с места, ожидая, когда лучник обнаружит свои намерения. Фрей остановился в двух шагах от нее, демонстративно положив руку в перчатке на змеиную голову – его меч снова был при нем.

\- Вы простудитесь, миледи, - повторил он с нажимом, и в его голосе не было ни капли заботы. Фрей улыбался. – В вашем возрасте это может опасно. Особенно если вы все еще хотите оставить в Дозоре наследника.

Кровь бросилась ей в лицо, и если бы Фрей стоял чуть дальше, можно было бы благодарить северную ночь за укрытие. Но его довольно сощурившиеся глаза, его ухмылка, не сходившая с лица, говорили о том, что ни одна из эмоций, опаливших ее сердце, не осталась для него тайной. Проглотив ярость, Лиесса хотела обойти Фрея, неспешно снимавшего перчатки, но, почти миновав его, почувствовала скользнувшее по волосам прикосновение. Она в гневе развернулась.

\- Мне нравятся ваши волосы, леди Флинт, - заявил Фрей. Теперь он стоял боком к ветру, и сквозняк бросал светлые пряди ему на лицо. – У Робина были совсем другие.

Ветер прижимал плащ к одному его плечу, полоща другую сторону. Взъерошенные волосы на затылке. Поднятый воротник. Таким здесь Лиесса видела отца, таким видела и мужа. И присутствие этого человека на крышеШтормовой башни казалось до тошноты кощунственным. Она с отвращением отвернулась.


	20. Chapter 20

Разумеется, Лиесса не мечтала, что ее оставят в покое. Коул Флинт объявился с рассветом, а поздней повторил попытку; приходили слуги, принося с собой заботы начинавшегося дня; септон, кузнец и конюший хотели обсудить церемонию посвящения Теона в рыцари; постучался даже сам Теон, и стук его был самым робким из тех, что она слышала. Но даже вздумай кто из них вынести дверь плечом или тараном, ничего бы не вышло. Укрепленное двумя рядами досок полотно было крепче ее собственного щита – эта дверь должна была стать самой неприступной преградой на случай захвата замка. Эта дверь должна была защитить самое дорогое, что было у нее.

Отпустив подушку, леди Флинт перевернулась на спину и тяжело вздохнула, чувствуя себя так, словно не вчерашнее платье было на ней, а пара железных доспехов. Все было прежним в этой комнате: забытый в суматошных сборах плащ из вареной кожи висел на спинке стула, в ящике на столе засыхали баночки с краской, с картины в самодельной раме над очагом строго смотрел беловолосый старик с пронзительными серо-синими глазами. Робин рисовал Стену и Короля ночи – тринадцатого лорда-командующего - с ее рассказов, но на его рисунках они выглядели куда живее, чем в ее собственном воображении.

Комната ее… ее убитого сына поддерживалась в таком состоянии, будто его возвращения ждали со дня на день. Слуги разжигали очаг по вечерам и стирали пыль и паутину, осторожно, словно в священной септе, поднимая вещи-артефакты и бережно кладя их обратно на каждый из присутствующих здесь алтарей.

Лишь одну ошибку допустила леди Флинт. Больше года не заходя сюда, не имея сил даже подумать об этом, она забыла о ставнях. Сквозь трещины иссушенного ветром и солью дерева последняя жизнь утекла из этой комнаты, и сумрак беспощадно разрушил ее хитрость, превратив комнату в то, чем она и была – пустую усыпальницу.

Лиесса решительно поднялась, но в этот момент в дверь постучали.

\- Это я, миледи.

Как и у прочих, этот голос прозвучал сдавленно, словно девушка за дверью беспокоила ее в разгар молитвы. Лиесса помедлила, затем с усилием распахнула одно из окон, и лишь когда холодное дыхание Дрожащего море хлынуло ей в легкие, отправилась к двери.

Дженни казалась удивленной. Она пыталась спрятать эмоции, но получалось плохо.

\- Ты ждала увидеть меня посвежевшей красавицей после ночи в спальне моего убитого сына? – тихо спросила Лиесса. Дженни шагнула в комнату и опустила за собой засов. – Говори. Если ты по эту сторону двери, значит, я почти пришла в себя.

\- В зале скоро подадут завтрак.., - Дженни все еще была растеряна.

\- Пусть нашего гостя развлекает лорд Флинт; у него обнаружился талант к дипломатии, - Лиесса открывала одно окно за другим. Кое-где ставни поддавались не сразу, и ей приходилось ударять по ним основанием ладони. – Приготовь мне ванну в одной из комнат для гостей, мой меч и обычную одежду. В пекло юбки и платья.

\- Хорошо, миледи, - Дженни чувствовала себя все более и более уверенно, по мере того, как новые полосы света падали на серый пол. – Еще Лорд Болтон…

\- Умер?

\- Нет, - девушка усмехнулась. – Прислал доспехи для вашего телохранителя. Там меч, кольчуга, плащ и даже щит с гербом Флинтов.

\- Вот как? Передайте, пусть наденет их на Коула в знак верности. А у Теона уже есть доспехи. Тебе нужно послать кого-нибудь за ними в кузницу – час назад оружейник клялся под дверью, что все-таки успел переплавить доспехи сира Рейниса. Я подумала, вторая жизнь будет достойным для них применением… Что-то еще?

Дженни нерешительно теребила пояс платья, но, видя перед собой изменившуюся Лиессу, в конце концов, вздохнула.

\- В замке полно солдат Болтона, миледи. Их больше, чем полсотни. Их, как минимум, сотни две, а то и больше.

\- Значит, у каждого из моих людей должно быть оружие. Шепни об этом оружейнику. Я хочу, чтобы все происходило максимально незаметно.

Дженни кивнула. В ее собственной комнате, которую она делила еще с тремя служанками, давно хранился лук с колчаном стрел, и длинный, в две ладони нож, который выковал кузнец в обмен на ее обещание научить его стрелять. Не сказать, чтобы во время уроков лук интересовал парня больше, чем сама Дженни, но он все же делал определенные успехи, а холодный метал внутри ее сапога придавал уверенности ей. Дженни еще не заключала сделки выгодней.

\- Но как же завтрак? Принести его сюда? - спросила служанка, справившись с перехватившим горло восторгом.

\- Завтрак? – Лиесса Флинт усмехнулась, отворачиваясь от окон, словно пресытилась видом из них. – Мне не о чем говорить с мужем и бастардом, но это не значит, что я буду завтракать в одиночестве. Я хочу поговорить с теми, кому действительно могу верить. Так что поставьте у себя на кухне еще одну кружку.


	21. Chapter 21

Это было удивительно. Он не садился на лошадь, не вынимал меч, не подавал жене руки, как того требовали приличия, но этих мелочей не замечал никто, даже Лиесса. Даже во время ужина, когда лорд Флинт раз двадцать тянулся за бутылкой, чтобы плеснуть в тяжелый кубок вина лишь на пару глотков, выпить и осторожно выжидать следующего шанса.

«Да нет здесь ничего удивительного», - с горечью одернул Коул сам себя. Он потянул манжеты пониже и вышел во двор замка. Никто здесь не верил ему так, как Лиессе, никто не ждал от него большего, чем номинальное присутствие. И не было ничего удивительного в том, что маленькие перемены его существования, вызванные тем же, что потрясло его до глубины души, остались незаметными для всех, включая супругу.

Он же в одиночку пытался спасти замок. В конце концов, его мечты не касались драконов или Железного трона. Все, чего он хотел – быть действительным хозяином замка, который ему подарила судьба и Нед Старк, заботиться о его жителях, жене и детях. Коул Флинт хотел покоя, но полная людей площадь перед Морской башней сжигала его надежду, как драконье пламя Харренхолл.

Казалось, все полсотни болтоновских солдат собрались здесь – их доспехи поблескивали в толпе то тут, то там. Звякало оружие – обитатели Дозора и не стремились его скрыть. Ножны хлопали по холщовым штанам, ремни перетягивали простые рубахи. Даже женщины держали вилы или пики, и не было сомнения, что при случае они их применят. На знакомых ему лицах светилось одинаковое выражение – как у солдат перед последним боем с почти разгромленным противником. Солдатам Болтона порой доставались самоуверенные тычки, но те сносили их молча.

Сам лорд Болтон нетерпеливо мерил шагами свободное место метрах в тридцати от замка, где должно было состояться посвящение. Главный же герой церемонии не решался идти туда, крутясь возле Лиессы. Был и еще один человек, не сводивший пристального взгляда с затылка леди Флинт. Брайана Фрея лорд Флинт ненавидел даже чуть больше, чем Вонючку, втянувшего Вдовий Дозор во всю эту историю. Больше всего его раздражали непонятные, полные превосходства взгляды, которыми Фрей удостаивал его при всякой встрече. Его лучники всем отрядом были построены по пути к месту посвящения. Должно быть, даже караульные присутствовали здесь, а не на постах. В конце концов, кого им боятся, если лорд Болтон уже внутри замка?...

Во всей этой обстановке, похожей на пороховой склад, была лишь пара вещей, вселявших своим видом уверенность в том, что Флинт все делал верно. У подножия соседней, Зимней башни, где находилась кухня, и жили слуги, стояла пара бочек с ингредиентами для лекарства против их эпидемии. Остальные растащили по всему Дозору, чтобы мейстеры могли готовить препарат независимо друг от друга и лечить заболевших быстрее. Этот метод приносил плоды. И лорд Флинт, ступая во двор замка, гордо держал руку на гарде меча.


	22. Chapter 22

Лиесса с трудом удерживалась от того, чтобы не влепить Теону пощечину. Даже за вчерашним ужином он не нервничал так, как сейчас. То и дело бросая испуганные взгляды в сторону бастарда Болтона, Теон совсем не слушал, что говорит Лиесса, начинал и не заканчивал фразы и всеми силами старался спрятать дрожь, отчего та становилась только заметнее. Он смахивал на шута, ради смеха облаченного в чужие доспехи. Леди Флинт мысленно извинилась перед сиром Рейнисом и попросила, чтобы это представление кончилось побыстрее.

Как и ее отец, как все замки к северу от Дозора Лиесса жила верой детей леса. Древние боги в ее детском воображении казались добрыми седыми стариками, и частенько место среди них занимал ее далекий предок, тринадцатый лорд-командующий Ночного Дозора. Так было, пока она не вышла замуж. Многочисленные наследники Кремниевого пальца любыми способами бились за благосклонность сидящих на Железном троне, и потому религия Семерых не встретила здесь никаких препятствий.

Коул шутил, что его жена приняла веру в Семерых лишь для того, чтоб ее ругательства звучали забористей. Но он не так уж и заблуждался – как ни искала Лиесса, ни единый уголок души ее не верил в помощь Матери, Воина или Неведомого, являвшегося к тому же одним и тем же богом с семью ликами. Замудренная выдумка походила на одну из интриг, плетущихся в стенах Красного замка, и была совершенно чужда простому, ясному как белый снег, Северу. Увы, когда Лиесса осознала это, легенды о древних богах уже превратились для нее в детские сказки, и теперь ее единственным покровителем был разве что дух сира Рейниса.

Ее муж вырос рядом с ними будто из-под земли.

\- Иди, - только кивнул он Теону. Тот нерешительно уставился на него, а затем отошел на десяток шагов, замерев на полпути к лорду Болтону. – Мы отдадим его, - произнес Коул решительно.

Лиессе показалось, что она ослышалась.

\- Ты шутишь?

\- Послушай, Лиесса, - Коул взял ее за плечи. – Рамси без него не уйдет, и если надо – зарежет каждого во Вдовьем дозоре. А может просто убраться восвояси, и замок останется нам, как и шестьдесят наших людей, запертых у Мандерли… - Лиесса трясла головой, отказываясь соглашаться. – Да на что ты надеешься? – не выдержал Флинт.

\- Я пообещала защиту этому человеку.

\- Но я не могу допустить кровопролития…

\- Тогда сделай, что от тебя требуется, и будь свободен! – она грубо скинула его руки.

Коул Флинт замолчал. Затем наклонился к ней, будто хотел поцеловать, но затем, бросив короткий взгляд за ее спину, передумал. Он провел рукой по щеке Лиессы.

\- Да что с тобой такое! – отстраненная обреченность на лице мужа раздражала ее не меньше, чем паника Теона. Коул сделал шаг назад.

\- Но Мандерли уже выполнил приказ освободить экипажи, - тихо произнес он. Бросив последний взгляд на изумленное лицо жены, Коул отправился к месту посвящения. Лиесса Флинт было бросилась за ним, чтобы требовать объяснений, но кто-то удержал ее, поймав за локоть. Она обернулась и вздрогнула – позади нее стоял Фрей, ухмыляясь одними губами. Взгляд его был темен. Раздраженней, чем следовало бы, Лиесса вырвала руку из пальцев Фрея и отвернулась.


	23. Chapter 23

У Рамси было такое лицо, будто он вот-вот рассмеется, когда Теон, шатаясь под непривычной тяжестью доспехов, опустился на одно колено перед лордом Флинтом. К нему вернулась вся тяжесть минувшей ночи – короткие мгновенья забытья то приносили передышку, то вновь вели к ужасным воспоминаниям, и лишь под утро сон поглотил его. Ему снилась сырая долина и беззвездная ночь над ней. На черной земле ни росло ни травинки, и ни единого огонька не появлялось вокруг, сколько бы Теон ни шел. Ни моря не было там, ни снега, ни луны, ни ветра. Лишь неподвижная темнота глотала его бесконечные шаги. И когда утром Дженни принесла доспехи, он едва смог их надеть – усталость тянула его опуститься на колени. И вот он на земле, куда более мерзлой и твердой, чем во сне, но в той же темноте.

Лорд Флинт замешкался, и Теон поднял глаза. Коул нерешительно протянул свой меч Рамси, стоявшему рядом. Тот, очевидно, поглощенный своими мыслями, понял не сразу.

\- Что? Нет-нет-нет! Ваше право, - пробормотал он и вновь уставился на Теона.

Коул Флинт опустил меч, и тот чиркнул по земле. Казалось, ему тяжело держать оружие. Его бесцветный, отстраненный взгляд заставлял сомневаться, этот ли человек вчера забрал их из таверны и затем шутил за ужином. Он совсем не был похож на своих подданных, которые, кажется, только ждали сигнала к драке.

Нет, Коул Флинт выглядел как палач, поднявшийся на эшафот.

Когда лезвие оторвалось от земли, у Теона перехватило дыхание – простая догадка пронзила его сердце. Но в следующий миг, меч, как и положено, опустился на его правое плечо, а вовсе не на шею лорда Болтона. Коул Флинт молчал.

\- Теон, - произнес тихо Рамси, и Теон дернулся, как от удара. Болтон обращался к Флинту. – Теон из дома Грейджоев,- раздраженно добавил бастард. Лицо Флинта казалось маской.

\- Теон из дома Грейджоев, именем Воителя обязую тебя быть храбрым, – меч тяжело лег на левое плечо. – Именем Отца обязую тебя быть справедливым. – Снова на правое. – Именем Матери обязую тебя защищать…

Что-то было не так. После каждой фразы Флинт будто выжидал. Но, похоже, замечал это лишь Теон. Лорд Болтон смотрел на него свысока, торжественно сплетя пальцы в замок, и разве что не подпрыгивая. Теон снова поднял глаза на Флинта и тогда увидел – на левой его руке, на безупречном манжете, чей цвет был пронзительнее ледяного неба, расплывалось темное пятно. Меч лежал на правом плече Теона. Перчатки скрипнули, сжимая рукоять.

\- Леди Флинт! – только успел крикнуть Теон, и припал к земле на левую сторону. Лезвие пролетело над ним, и грохнулось рядом. Из-за раны в запястье Флинт почти не мог держать меч. Он смотрел назад, на свою жену, чьи плечи сжимал, не давая двигаться, Брайан Фрей.

\- Лиесса, прости меня, но я не могу допустить резни.

Он обернулся, и Теон на миг растерялся от выражения ужаса и отчаянья, застывшего на лице его посвятителя. Увы, этого хватило. Флинт взмахнул мечом, и Теон зажмурился, выставив вперед ладонь. Кровь горячими каплями упала на кожу.

Тишина.

Повисла такая тишина, что ему показалось – под ним снова черная земля и ни души вокруг.

\- Почему все так и норовят ослушаться моих приказов…

Теон открыл глаза. Рамси над ним сжимал рукоять флинтовского клинка поверх пальцев его владельца. Гарда почти упиралась в красочный прямоугольник герба на груди Коула. А лезвие, должно быть, выходило из спины. Лорд Болтон, поджав губы, вытащил клинок и швырнул его в сторону, как нечто ненужное. Тело Флинта упало рядом, пока он брезгливо вытирал ладонь о штаны.

\- Ко… К…

Леди Флинт не могла ничего сказать. Она держала сложенные домиком пальцы у скривившихся губ, словно собиралась позвать мужа, но не могла совладать с собственными руками. Она все наклонялась и наклонялась, пытаясь дотянуться до пальцев.

\- Уведи ее, - махнул Рамси, и Фрей, прижав ладонь ко рту Лиессы, потащил ее, не сопротивлявшуюся, обратно в замок. Рамси огляделся. – Жители Вдовьего дозора! Я, лорд Дредфорта, Винтерфелла, Хорнвуда, а теперь и вашего замка, дарую вам жизнь и свободу, - он сделал паузу. Затем нетерпеливо развел руками. – Пожалуйста, бегите.

И все они побежали. Теон глазам своим не мог поверить – грозная толпа, раз в десять превосходившая войско захватчика, без единого слова разлетелась по окраинам площади, захватив и припасенное оружие. Болтон, в миг оказавшийся со своими солдатами в полном одиночестве, очевидно, тоже этого не ждал.

\- Н-но… Что за…, - вертелся он посреди площади, сжимая свой собственный меч. Он был похож на деревенского подростка, опоздавшего на драку. Очевидно, и Болтон сознавал нелепость своего вида, и оттого злился сильнее. Щека его дергалась. – Да что происходит?

И в этот момент тишина закончилась. Воздух наполнил гладкий шорох, который Теон не спутал бы ни с чем, проведи он у Болтона хоть сотню лет. Первая же из стрел проткнула Рамси плечо.


	24. Chapter 24

\- Ты довольна?

\- Не совсем, - Дженни быстрыми, но четкими движениями вынула еще одну стрелу, опустила древко на палец и, прицелившись, выстрелила. Описав дугу, стрела воткнулась у самых ног болтоновского бастарда, заставив того комично подскочить. Он взвился вихрем, пытаясь определить, из какого окна его атакуют и вдруг замер. – Смотри-ка, дошло, наконец, - сказала Дженни, и в ту же секунду стрела, выпущенная ее знакомым из соседнего окошка, ткнулась в уверенно поднятый щит. – Еще немного, и они будут здесь. Но как минимум без семерых. Мы выиграли время.

Девушка посмотрела на беловолосого старика с ледяными глазами, строго взиравшего на них с детского рисунка, и потянулась за стрелой. Даже чертов бастард не подумал, что окна этой комнаты превратятся в бойницы. Это и правда был храм, септа, со своим алтарем и ликом Бога – короля Ночи. Им стоило прислушаться к просьбе леди Флинт и покинуть спальню Робина прежде, чем сюда ворвутся грязные головорезы.

\- В коридоре биться удобней – там нас не окружат, - Дженни складывала вещи, закидывая лук на плечо. Ее примеру последовали все десять лучников за исключением одного.

\- Ты видишь, Дженни? Мне это совсем не нравится, – пробормотал ее сосед, выглядывая на площадь. Это был тот самый кузнец, которого она учила стрелять. Девушка могла бы гордится: среди десятка павших от стрел были и его жертвы. – Смотри, видишь тех, что в обычных рубахах? Лежат среди солдат… Джени, клянусь, все наши разбежались, все были предупреждены.

\- Лорд Сноу переодел своих солдат? – Дженни с азартом смотрела на площадь, выискивая Рамси.

\- Их могут быть десятки, Джен, - парень обеспокоенно взглянул на нее. – А может быть и сотни.

Рамси все не находился.

\- Значит, будем внимательнее. Дозор не такой уж огромный, чтоб не отличить чужаков. Кроме того, у нас нет выбора, - смирившись с тем, что бастард пропал из ее поля зрения, девушка протянула руку собеседнику.


	25. Chapter 25

Стрелы хлынули из ниоткуда смертоносным потоком. Лорд Болтон вертелся на месте, закрывая голову щитом и пытаясь другой рукой вырвать древко из плеча. Судя по его лицу, острие, пробив броню под камзолом, задело руку. Теон хотел было спрятаться за одну из бочек с лекарством, стоявшую в стороне, но вовремя вспомнил о надетых доспехах. А спустя секунду сделал и вовсе удивительное открытие – стрелы не падали ближе, чем в паре метров от него. Он обернулся к замку – вот в чем было дело! Стрелявших было не больше десятка, а иллюзию хаоса создавала быстрота выстрелов и постоянна смена направлений. В первую же минуту несколько человек упали как подкошенные. Среди них были и крестьяне. Впрочем, большая часть их пряталась у каменных стен башен, сараев и прочих построек, будто выжидая время для атаки. Внезапно и там начались волнения: люди в такой же серой одежде атаковали своих. Раздались выкрики, лязг оружия.

\- Вот же сучка! – выдохнул лорд Болтон почти с восторгом, и, опустив ощетинившийся стрелами щит, решительно направился к замку. – Выбейте все дерьмо из чертовых стрелков! – кричал он обгонявшим его солдатам. – Но приведите их живыми! Живыми, понятно?! – тяжело дыша, Рамси на ходу сломал древко стрелы, не желавшей покидать его плечо, и отшвырнул его. – Я сниму кожу с каждого по очереди, и заставлю эту суку смотреть!

Не особо размышляя над тем, что творит, Теон схватил меч убитого Флинта, и рванул следом.

\- Ми… милорд, - услышал Рамси за спиной и закатил глаза, оборачиваясь.

\- Ну, что такое, Вонючка, ты… - между его подбородком и острием меча едва бы встала ладонь. Теон покрепче перехватил оружие. – … собираешься драться?

На миг Теону показалось, что ему удалось застать Рамси врасплох, но тот лишь выждал паузу: удивленно приподнятые брови опустились, а губы сложились в усмешку.

\- Тогда почему чужим мечом, Вонючка? – он вкрадчиво наклонился вперед, и лезвие уперлось ему в кадык. Вокруг них в сумасшедшей неразберихе обитатели Дозора сносили друг другу головы и вспарывали животы. Едва заметно лезвие отступило от горла Рамси. – Ты же рыцарь, а у рыцаря есть свое оружие, свой меч в ножнах, или ты забыл? – Теона словно ледяной водой окатили. Ведь верно – клинок, который подарила леди Флинт, спокойно ждал у пояса. – А может, ты вовсе и не рыцарь, Вонючка? – Рамси наслаждался его замешательством. – Кто ты?

\- Я.., - клинок в его руках дрогнул, но Теон удержал его. – Я не позволю вам…

\- Оглянись, Вонючка, - бастард беспечно бросил в ножны собственный меч и поднял руки, - давай же, оглянись; я не собираюсь убегать, клянусь…

Теон обернулся, не опуская меча. Мужчины, женщины, молодые, старые – обезумевшая толпа молотила друг друга и, казалось, в запале вот-вот достанется и им, стоявшим в самом эпицентре этого безумства. Стоны, крики, звон и проклятия сливались в страшную симфонию кровавой мясорубки, в которой не было места чести и милосердию.

\- Ты принц, Вонючка? – прозвучал голос Рамси. – Ты лорд? Ты сир? Тогда останови их. Прикажи им, заставь подданных слушаться тебя. Давай же, у тебя целых два меча. Будь мужчиной, в конце концов.

Теон почувствовал, что задыхается.

\- Я убью вас, - заявил он севшим голосом в лицо ухмылявшемуся бастарду.

\- Мечом, от которого я тебя спас? – кивнул Рамси на лезвие, ходившее ходуном у его носа. – Опусти его, Вонючка, ты же устал.

\- Я не… Я не Вонючка.

\- А кто ты? Теон Грейджой, наследник Пайка, принц железнорожденных, отважный соратник Робба Старка?

Острие меча село в землю у ног Болтона. Тот перешагнул его. Теон не видел больше ни рубивших друг друга людей, ни Рамси – когда тот с азартом хлопнул его по плечу, он смотрел себе под ноги. Вокруг снова сомкнулась бездыханная темнота, сквозь которую мог пробиться только один голос.

\- Иди за мной, - скомандовал он.


	26. Chapter 26

Лишь когда мрачный свод Штормовой башни наплыл на них, Лиесса пришла в себя. Во что бы то ни стало, она должна была спасти замок. Флинт с кошачьим бешенством завертелась в руках Фрея, готовая драться и кусаться, но не встретила сопротивления. Не веря удаче, она отскочила в сторону, смутно ощутив прикосновение к своему бедру. Она хлопнула ладонью по ножнам, но опоздала – Фрей с напускной задумчивостью разглядывал украденный клинок.

\- Навевает воспоминания, не так ли? – усмехнулся лучник. Затем он отшвырнул оружие к стене и вытащил свой собственный меч. – Идите, леди Флинт.

\- К… куда, - она с неудовольствием обнаружила, что горло пересохло.

\- О, вы знаете, куда, - Фрей смотрел насмешливо и довольно, и ни единая черта на его вытянутом лице не сдвинулась с места. Лиесса с трудом заставила себя развернуться к нему спиной, и пошла вглубь Штормовой башни к винтовой лестнице, ведущей к верхним этажам и ее спальне, в том числе. Фрей двигался ловко и бесшумно, но она кожей ощущала его присутствие всего в паре шагов позади себя. Порой Лиессе казалось, что его дыхание задевает волосы на макушке.

Снаружи раздались крики – лучники начали атаку. Лиесса невольно сжала кулаки. Под ее ногами уже плыли широкие ступени, все дальше уводя от битвы за Дозор. Внезапно она остановилась – сорока ступенями выше из-за каменной колоны, вокруг которой вилась лестница, виднелись чьи-то ноги. Лиесса сглотнула и продолжила путь. Два солдата из ее армии, два мертвеца с кровавыми улыбками на шее лежали так, словно поскользнулись, когда спешили вниз. Люди Болтона уже были внутри. Она задержала дыхание, пытаясь задушить панику, и тут отчаянная мысль посетила ее голову.

Флинт заломила руки будто от волнения, поспешно скатывая к пальцам подаренный Коулом янтарный браслет. Когда желто-коричневые бусины перескочили через основание большого пальца, она со вздохом уронила руки. Украшение скользнуло вниз, брякнувшись у одного из тел, аккурат у ножен, из которых бедняга так и не успел вытянуть свой меч. Лиесса хотела было выхватить клинок, но прежде, чем она наклонилась, холодная сталь прикоснулась к ее плечу.

\- Даже не пытайтесь.

Все еще прижимая плашмя меч к ее руке, не сводя глаз со своей пленницы, Брайан Фрей осторожно наклонился за оброненным браслетом. Он выпрямился, разминая камешки в руке и разглядывая ее лицо, словно что-то оценивал. Затем раскрыл ладонь, словно предлагал ей забрать украшение. И когда Лиесса прикоснулась к камням, его пальцы мышеловкой сомкнулись на ее руке. Леди Флинт дернулась, но в поясницу уперлась рукоять меча, и Фрей прижал ее к себе.

Сколько не пыталась, она не могла освободиться от этого жестокого, насильного поцелуя. Фрей держал ее мертвой хваткой, да к тому же был выше на целую голову, и чем больше Лиесса выгибалась назад, пытаясь отклониться, тем только больше прижималась к нему. Он, наконец, оторвался от нее, глядя свысока с извечной насмешкой. Но его надменность сделала его неосторожным. Рука Флинт выскользнула из его ладони, и в следующую секунду на его скулу обрушился удар. Янтарные горошины с треском поскакали по ступенькам. Фрей лишь рассмеялся.

\- На миг мне показалось, что это мои зубы, - он прижимал пальцы к рассеченной щеке, и между ними сочилась кровь. Он поднял меч и указал вперед. – Идите, леди Флинт, скоро продолжим.


	27. Chapter 27

Чем выше поднималась Лиесса, тем труднее становилось ей держать себя в руках. Уже не было и коридора, где бы ее подданные не сходились в схватке с врагом. Раненые и убитые лежали повсюду, и холодный воздух моря пропитался железным запахом крови. Сколько их, сколько их, повторяла про себя Лиесса, дрожащими руками сжимая край рубашки под дуплетом. Когда они проходили мимо бойниц, обращенных к воде, она заметила, что к берегу, словно тараканы, ползут еще восемь лодок, ощетинившихся копьями и мечами. Почувствовав слабость, она обернулась, готовая молить о поддержке, но рядом был только равнодушный тюремщик.

Вдовий дозор был неприступен для пиратов и штормов, но перед врагом, проникшим внутрь, он был бессилен, как были бессильны перед заразной болезнью его жители. Лиесса шла к своей спальне, как на эшафот, почти кожей ощущая, как внешне все еще крепкий замок пожирает изнутри пламя бесчисленных схваток во всех его концах, и нет такого места, которое можно было бы назвать безопасным.

Фрей пропустил ее в комнату, задвинул засов и прошел к столику, стоявшему у окна. Еще вчера она сидела там, а Коул обнимал ее колени.

\- Присаживайтесь, - кивнул Фрей. Ей оставалось либо кресло рядом с ним, либо кровать, и Лиесса предпочла стоять, облокотившись на стену рядом с дверью. На прибранной постели лежало одно из ее платьев – нежно-зеленый шелк выглядывал из-под золотисто-зеленной котты с рукавами, по столичной моде кроенными в пол.

\- Ну и? – она со злостью посмотрела на Фрея. Тот по-хозяйски сидел в кресле, закинув ногу на ногу и положив на колено балансирующий меч.

\- Я же не насильник, леди Флинт, - склонил он в бок голову. – Я подожду, пока вы сами захотите меня соблазнить.

\- Тогда ждать вам придется очень долго.

\- Ничего страшного, у меня есть пара историй, чтоб скоротать время, - Фрей помолчал. – Скажем, приходило ли вам в голову, о чем вас хотел предупредить несостоявшийся телохранитель? Вы наверняка уже и забыли, что все началось с выкрика вашего имени. Но почему?.. Потому что он заметил кровь на запястье лорда Флинта. Куда ваш подопечный ранил его, когда Флинт лез по скалам, чтобы убить вас.

\- Придумайте сказку убедительней, - фыркнула Лиесса.

\- Сказку? Вы мертвы, население Дозора, отнюдь не симпатизирующее Болтонам, вынуждено подчиняться погруженному в траур вдовцу с железным алиби, а справедливый Хранитель Севера находит и увозит на казнь вашего убийцу. Теона Грейджоя.

\- Нет, Коул бы не решился на это.

\- О, да. Он был глуп и труслив даже для того, чтобы придумать этот план. Но любая храбрость порождается страхом потерь в большем. А лорд Болтон пугать умеет. Он предложил Флинту жизнь и замок. Но все пошло прахом – ваш уникальный супруг проиграл мужику с отрезанными яйцами. Дважды.

\- Болтон не получит Дозор, - произнесла Лиесса низким голосом, похожая на готовую растерзать волчицу.

\- Да? А как вы думаете, сколько его солдат высадилось вчера на берег, пока мы спорили на верху башни? Я шел отпустить дежурных, но вы мне помогли, - Фрей открыл стоявшую на столе бутылку вина и плеснул в пустой кубок. – Благодарю, - отсалютовал он Лиессе. – Здесь вся гвардия Хорнвуда и десятая часть армии Севера – в два раза больше, чем выживших после эпидемии. В живых не останется ни один из повстанцев, леди Флинт.

Лиесса отчаянно боролась с желанием закричать. Меньше всего ей хотелось, чтобы свидетелем ее поражения стал этот надменный человек.

\- Но… Но, - она упорно взывала к отключавшемуся разуму. – Но для того, чтобы замок действовал нужны по меньшей мере триста человек!

Она боялась, что Фрей скажет, что Рамси пришлет своих людей, но лучник только усмехнулся, вертя кубок. Затем его улыбка стала шире, и вот он уже смеялся, с придыханием, глядя на нее с покровительством и жалостью. Лиесса подумала, что никогда прежде сравнение с куницей не подходило вытянутой, остроносой фреевской физиономии столь точно.

\- Моя дорогая, - он подпер рукой щеку, - а кто вам сказал, что ему нужен замок? Дозор представляет для него ценность лишь потому, что символизирует надежду для его собственной игрушки. И самым приятным для Рамси будет разбить ее вдребезги, - Фрей отпил вина, не спуская взгляда с обескураженной женщины. – С момента падения вашего супруга в волны Дрожащего моря, это спектакль, миледи. Спектакль для одного-единственного зрителя. И у вас в нем не самая главная роль.

Взгляд Лиессы потускнел. Безжизненно оторвавшись от стены, она подошла к кровати и подняла расправленные рукава платья. Котта была грубой и крепкой на ощупь, а шелк, струясь, таял в ладони.

\- Я рассказал еще не все, - заметил Фрей, поднимаясь.

\- Какая разница, - ей хотелось плакать, но все слезы куда-то пропали. – Вы просто можете спасти Дозор, верно?

\- Его спасете вы, - подчеркнул Фрей, обходя Лиессу. Его руки скользнули ей на талию, и она невольно задержала дыхание, чувствуя горячий поцелуй на шее. – Вы только женщина, вы не были обязаны предвидеть, что в бочках окажется вовсе не лекарство. Видели бы вы лицо Рамси, когда он узнал о ваших планах сжечь Дредфорт, - он расстегнул и снял с нее дуплет. Руки Фрея осторожно прошлись по ее телу, прикрытому лишь тонкой рубашкой. – А ведь вы все еще можете это сделать, - лучник почти нежно убрал ее волосы назад. – Потому что поджигать фитиль доверили мне.

Его прикосновения вдруг пропали. Лиесса тревожно обернулась, но Фрей уже шел к своему мечу.

\- Я подожду снаружи – наденьте платье. В отличие от некоторых я не привык в постели стягивать с кого-то штаны.


	28. Chapter 28

Они плыли сквозь неразбериху сражения, будто отделенные от битвы невидимой стеной. Звуки боя – грохот пробежавшей стражи, удары меча по выпуклым доспехам, стоны изувеченных людей – слышались Теону гулко, словно сквозь подушку, как тогда, когда лорд Болтон избил его, заставив принять имя Вонючки. Рамси шел не оборачиваясь, уверенно перешагивая через раненых, и можно было подумать, что над Морской башней уже реет знамя Болтонов. Теон подумал, жива ли еще леди Флинт.

«А смог бы ты убить лорда Рамси?»

Теон испуганно прогнал из головы ее вопрос. Он только следовал за своим господином. Он был Вонючкой, Вонючкой лорда Рамси, и, к сожалению уже не было разницы, в Дозоре они находятся или в Дредфорте.

\- Роскошные покои рыцаря! – голос бастарда вырвал его из безопасного кокона мыслей. Рамси стоял посреди маленькой комнатки, уже месяц служившей Теону спальней. – О, какая удача, - пробормотал Болтон и направился к столу, на котором еще оставались принадлежности для смены повязок. Он радостно потряс одной из склянок. – Сделаешь мне перевязку, Вонючка. Снимай свои героические доспехи, - Рамси вернулся к изучению лекарств.

\- М’лорд, - тихо произнес Теон, все еще стоявший на пороге. Вопрос застревал в горле, но он должен был узнать. – Вы… Вы не сердитесь?

\- За что? За то, что ты заблудился? - обернулся бастард. Он выпрямился. – Ни в коем случае, Вонючка. Даже наказывать не собираюсь, - Рамси подошел и с ухмылкой похлопал Теона по металлическому нагруднику. – Разве что внесу немножко изменений, чтоб ты больше не терялся, и все, - Теон мгновенно взмок под доспехами. Рамси улыбался, не выпуская плеча своей жертвы. Толкнул к двери. – Закрой. Не хочу, чтобы нас прервали.

Теон послушно отвернулся, а затем принялся избавляться от брони. Стальные пластины и футляры падали на каменный пол с непривычным, давно забытым звуком. Когда на нем осталась лишь тонкая кольчуга, надетая поверх льняной рубахи, он ощутил странное облегчение. Последним беспорядочную гору металла увенчал его меч, так и оставшийся в ножнах. Теон снял их с ремня и осторожно положил сверху, словно оружие в гроб покойника.

\- Вонючка…

Он обернулся. Бледно-розовый плащ висел на спинке кресла, придавленный сверху черным дуплетом и ремнями, державшими оружие. На сиденье лежала шерстяная туника, вывернутая наизнанку вместе с кольчугой, и у ворота ее виднелся окровавленный шип.

\- Хочешь, чтоб я кровью истек? – Рамси, обнаженный по пояс, сидел на краю его постели лицом к окну и столу со склянками.

\- Н-нет, м’лорд. П-простите, м’лорд.

Он обошел кровать. Даже стоя Теон был на целую голову выше бастарда, склоняться же к сидевшему было еще более неудобно, и он опустился перед ним на колени, как и подобало слуге.

\- Держи, - Рамси протянул ему пыльную бутыль с прозрачной жидкостью и лоскут стерильной ткани. – Сначала этим.

Рана бы считалась пустяковой, если бы не раздраженные попытки раненого избавиться от стрелы. Плеснув из бутыли на ткань, Теон прижал ее к окровавленному разрезу, накрыв и его разорванные края, промокнул и стер высохшую кровь. Затем прополоскал лоскут в чаше с водой, вновь пропитал раствором и повторно опустил на рану, похожую на уродливое красное солнце с кровавыми лучами, один из которых протянулся аж до ключицы.

\- Ловко получается, Вонючка, - усмехнулся Рамси, когда Теон еще раз опустил лоскут в воду. – Знал бы – не отрезал бы тебе пальцы, - вкрадчиво сообщил Болтон.

Теон вздрогнул. Он пытался прогнать обрывки страшных воспоминаний, но вместо этого вдруг вспомнил про обещанную расплату. Теон боялся встретиться взглядом с Рамси, чтобы не напомнить ненароком и ему, но тот сам взял его за подбородок, поднимая лицо вверх.

\- А ты еще красив, Вонючка.

\- М-милорд…

Чувствуя, как сердце выпрыгивает из груди, Теон отнял салфетку от раны и наугад бросил в ковш. Прием сработал – Рамси выпустил его. Теон поспешно принялся отжимать клочок ткани.

\- Довольно, - где-то над ним, на столе звякнули склянки. Перед ним очутился маленький стеклянный футляр с серым порошком и несколько белых лент из льняного полотна. – Мажь по краю раны, а затем перевязывай.

Порошок оказался мягким и жирным на ощупь, словно пепел. Мельчайшие гранулы рушились от легкого прикосновения.

\- Я сказал, что ты еще красив, Вонючка. Даже без зубов, - говорил лорд Болтон, улыбаясь. – Такого беглеца любой захочет приютить, - он потянулся к плащу и вытащил короткий тонкий нож. – А девушки так и вовсе влюбиться могут, - пока он говорил, Теон продолжал торопливо обводить пальцем контур красного, развороченного мяса. – Представляешь, как они разочаруются? - Болтон снова схватил его за подбородок, но гораздо жестче. Теон подумал, что будет, если сейчас он с размаху ткнет пальцем в рану от стрелы. Вместо этого он покорно поднял взгляд. Лезвие сверкнуло рядом. – Надо это исправить.

Стальной холодок обжег его кожу между ухом и бровью. Дробь мелких капелек попала на ключицу. Его искалеченные пальцы беспомощно возили по полу, но вовсе не в поисках оружия. Нащупав уголок стола, Теон вцепился в него до того, что кожа побелела. Лезвие сползло чуть ниже и проткнуло кожу у челюсти.

\- Скоро тебе не придется скрывать свою волшебную улыбку, - прошептал Рамси и выпустил его. Теон вскочил на ноги, прижимая ладонь к щеке, по которой струилась кровь. Рамси развел руками – Так что там с перевязкой?

Он не спускал с Теона глаз, и лезвие, вертясь, прыгало меж его пальцев. Помедлив, Теон снова приблизился. Он трясся от страха, как бродячий пес, привыкший получать от прохожих лишь пинки, и поэтому не смог выполнить приказа как следует. Торопливо бросил на пол грязные бинты и испуганно взглянул на Болтона, но тот молчал. Теон взял новую ленту, и на этот раз они легли как надо.

\- Прекрасно, Вонючка, - кивнул Рамси, поднимая и опуская руку. – Я у тебя в долгу, так что уступлю место, - он поднялся. – Ложись, - пояснил он, кивая на кровать. Теон не двигался. – Живо, - добавил Рамси с нажимом.

Почти прокравшись мимо Болтона, Теон осторожно сел на постель, не спуская с него глаз. Рамси вздохнул и ткнул ему ладонью в грудь, заставляя опуститься на подушки. Затем подхватил с пола несостоявшийся материал для перевязки, поднял руки Теона и прижал их к спинке кровати.

\- Что… Что вы.., - Теон завертелся, почувствовав как ткань врезается в запястье.

\- Тихо, - Рамси нависал над ним, упираясь коленом в кровать. Нож был заткнут за пояс. – Я же должен завершить начатое. Пока я только наметил, с какой части твоего лица я сниму кожу.

\- Нет, - Теон пытался освободиться - увы, было слишком поздно, - нет, пожалуйста!

\- Почему ты не рад? Ведь так любой в Семи Королевствах поймет, что ты Вонючка. И ты больше никогда не потеряешься.

Теон упорно продолжал попытки вывернуться, будто готов был ради освобождения вывихнуть или сломать себе руки. Рамси снисходительно смотрел за тем, как его жертва выбивается из сил, а затем перекинул ногу через Теона и уселся на колени своего пленника.

\- Какой ты тощий, Вонючка, - усмехнулся он, - тебя, должно быть, морили голодом. - Руки Теона безвольно повисли на бинтах над его головой, а сам он невидящим взглядом уставился куда-то поверх головы своего мучителя. – Я отомщу за тебя. Они все умрут, Вонючка. Слышишь? Все. А может, уже умерли.

Теон все еще не реагировал на его слова, и тогда Рамси опустил два пальца ему на живот. Испуганный взгляд метнулся к его лицу и застыл. Пальцы проползли к груди. Рамси медленно наклонился вперед, его рот был приоткрыт, будто он впитывал страх идущий от жертвы. Он приложил нож к успевшему засохнуть порезу на лице Теона. Тот, сдавшись страху, закрыл глаза.

\- Никто, никто и никогда, - услышал Теон тихий, угрожающий голос; лезвие до боли уперлось в щеку, готовое рассечь плоть до кости, - никто и никогда больше не посмеет взять моего Вонючку.

Он замолк, и в натянутой тишине вдруг раздался тонкий, протяжный скрип. Теон распахнул глаза в тот момент, когда Рамси обернулся на звук, и в следующий миг тело бастарда тяжело дернулось. Он кашлянул и захрипел. На пороге комнаты стояла Дженни.

\- Дверь, - как-то странно прошипел Рамси и повернулся, шатаясь. На месте его левого глаза торчала стрела, и отвратительная густая бордовая жижа тягуче стекала на свежие бинты на плече. Теона затрясло.

\- Я за-закрыл, но там не было замка, не было, не было замка, – губы не слушались, он чувствовал удушье. Лицо бастарда было страшно, рука с ножом дрожала у вытекшего глаза – он не решался прикоснуться к ране, и только уголок его рта дергался, пока его уцелевший глаз с ненавистью и бешенством сверлил Теона. У того даже сил не находилось, чтобы сбросить с себя Рамси, но Болтон, наконец, сам потерял сознание, свалившись между кроватью и столом.

Дженни подбежала к Теону и принялась резать бинты. Едва они ослабли, Теон слетел с кровати. Он еще не мог прийти в себя. Дженни смотрела устало и насмешливо. Меж ее бровей лежала складка.

\- Бери свой меч и спасай леди Флинт, здесь я и сама управлюсь, - она вынула клинок. – Молодец, что не запер дверь.

\- Но она не закрывалась. Она не закрывалась! – почти рыдал он сквозь оправдания. На его плечо легла рука в перчатке.

\- Иди, - Дженни легонько толкнула его. Теон попятился, рассеяно обернулся за своим мечом. – Постой-ка! – Дженни подняла брови. Она сняла лук и повесила его на левое плечо Теона, а за правое водрузила колчан. – Мне они без надобности. Увези леди Флинт, даже если она будет сопротивляться.

\- А замок? – его голос был хриплым от пережитого волнения.

Дженни ответила не сразу.

\- Почти взят, - проговорила она, наконец. – Но эти стены достаточно крепки, чтоб выстоять. Даже если все мы умрем. А если не станет леди Флинт, то не ручаюсь, - Дженни попыталась ободряюще улыбнуться, но вышло слабо. – Лиесса Флинт – единственная наследница Дозора. Вытащи ее отсюда, что бы она ни говорила.

Дженни огляделась. Затем неторопливо подошла к столу, перешагнув через тело Рамси. Девушка выбрала чистую ткань и, смочив какой-то жидкостью, протянула Теону.

\- На крайний случай, - произнесла она и вздохнула с грустной улыбкой. – Порой леди Лиесса бывала совершенно невыносима.

Теон протянул руку, но вместо того, чтобы отдать платок, Дженни потянула его к себе. И прежде, чем он успел произнести хоть слово, отчаянно прижалась к его губам.


	29. Chapter 29

Коридоры Штормовой башни были усеяны трупами, но и только – большинство сражений уже выкатилось наружу. Сквозь узкие окошки-бойницы несся звон мечей и крики бившихся, но здесь, в сумраке, наполненном стонами раненых, которым даже некому было помочь, прокатившаяся битва угасала. Оставшиеся в живых солдаты милорда его не трогали – должно быть, считали, что он выполняет поручение Рамси. Они лениво перебрасывались насмешливыми репликами, рыская среди павших, будто стервятники, снимая украшения и отбирая более или менее пригодное оружие. Теон сосредоточено скользил сквозь этот посмертный базар, одной рукой прижимая меч к бедру, а другой придерживая лук.

Остановился он лишь перед дверью в спальню леди Флинт. Осторожно толкнул, проверяя, заперта ли, но створка не поддалась. Изнутри слышался веселый мужской голос; он говорил и говорил, но паузы в его диалоге заполняла тишина. Либо тяжелая дверь легко проглатывала слабый женский голос, либо собеседница его предпочитала молчать.

Теон постучал, и мужчина замолк. Теон постучал еще раз.

\- Что надо? – отозвался низкий голос.

\- П-простите, - пролепетал он и повторил громче. – Простите, это Вонючка. Срочный приказ от милорда, - его руки дрожали от одной только мысли о том, что собирается он сделать. – Милорд велел передать только вам.

Теон в три шага пересек коридор, вытащил стрелу и, положив ее на лук, стал ждать. Тишина растянулась на несколько минут. К счастью, у спальни Флинт больше никто не появился, однако его искалеченные пальцы успели онеметь от напряжения. Наконец, загремел засов.

\- Что еще придумал этот извращенец?

Фрей, появившийся перед ним в одних штанах, онемел от удивления, увидев лук в его руках. Он все смотрел с недоверчивой улыбкой, пока Теон поднимал оружие, и не двигался. Тетива дрогнула и стрела, подпрыгнув, скатилась на пол.

\- О, нет, - руки Теона дрожали пуще прежнего, пальцы не слушались. То оглядываясь на Фрея, то отворачиваясь, он в панике перебирал стрелы, и все как одна, выпадали из его пальцев. Фрей сложил руки на груди и наверняка хотел пошутить, когда за его спиной появилась Лиесса. Левая рука почти нежно легла на щеку блондина, и длинное полотно ее рукава повисло за его спиной золотисто-зеленым плащом, а правая рука прижала нож к его горлу и резко скользнула в сторону. Пару секунд она стояла над упавшим к ее ногам телом, и лицо ее было вытянуто и напряженно так, будто перед ней вдруг оказался сын или муж. Но спустя миг безутешный, умоляющий взгляд растаял без следа.

\- Пошли, - она вернулась в спальню за оружием, и Теон шагнул за ней.

\- Миледи, надо ехать, замок пал, но вы должны спастись, вы должны ехать к Королю и рассказать все…

Она будто не слышала его, торопливо перебирая разбросанную у смятой постели одежду. Раздраженно отбросив съехавшую на пол простыню, Лиесса выпрямилась со своим клинком в руках.

\- Леди Флинт, - Теон сделал шаг, но замер, когда острие указало на него.

\- Либо ты идешь со мной, - жесткая линия ее губ превратилась в нить, - либо я иду одна.

Не дожидаясь ответа, Лиесса пошла к двери.

\- Я иду с вами, - кивнул Теон, - иду с вами.

Он на ходу вытащил платок, и схватил Лиессу почти также, как пару минут назад она поймала Фрея. Она пыталась кричать, пыталась сопротивляться, но даже меч поднять не смогла, и он скользнул на пол вдоль тяжелой юбки. Леди Флинт без сознания висела в его руках. Черты ее лица постепенно смягчались, как во время глубокого сна.


	30. Chapter 30

Вернувшись в спальню, Брайан Фрей закрыл все ставни так плотно, что их окружила тишина, а гулкие, изредка проникавшие сюда звуки уже не походили на шум сражения. Но за парой стен, вверху и уровнем ниже, в соседних башнях и в замковом дворе шла кровавая бойня. А она была вынуждена сидеть на собственной кровати, сложив руки на праздничное платье, и ждать, когда Фрей удовлетворит свою страсть и самолюбие.

Ветер усиливался, и кошмар надвигавшейся катастрофы безудержно стучался в ставни, гремел их цепочками, будто сам Дозор, будто все ее предки молили ее о помощи, кричали, рвали двери с петель, призывая выйти и дать отпор вторгшимся разрушителям. Она все смотрела на истерично метавшиеся ставни, пока Фрей то грубо, то нежно прижимал к себе ее тело. И тошнотворней всего было то, что тело ее предавало. Она молчала, стараясь не двигаться, и если переводила взгляд с окон, то разве что на кинжал, брошенный вместе с брюками у запертой двери.

Заполучив ее в свое распоряжение, Фрей стал беспечнее и непосредственней, шутки звучали проще, но проницательности своей он не потерял. Он говорил, что ни он, ни сама Лиесса не верят в ее холодность; он с азартом каждым прикосновением, каждым причинявшим боль поцелуем, пытался вырвать у нее то, что она вместе с ужасом и страхами хоронила в своем сердце под такими же, едва державшими напор ставнями.

Она могла бы броситься к оружию и попытаться убить Фрея. Или же себя, чтобы покончить с этим наверняка. Впрочем, при неудачном покушении Фрей сам бы прервал ее жизнь, а значит – атаковать его было эффективнее. Она заметила, что плачет, только когда Фрей начал целовать ее лицо. Его шепот заглушал шум моря, прорывавшийся сквозь ставни. Дряхлая древесина крошилась и осыпалась на глазах, будто от страха перед могучим ревом. Но это зрелище было слишком странно.

Море ревело и бушевало.

Лиесса открыла глаза.

«Вжик-вжик», - прозвучало рядом. Под ее щекой было что-то мягкое. Она подняла голову и обнаружила бурую медвежью шерсть. Она лежала, завернутая в свой самый теплый плащ. А под ним – каменный пол.

«Вжик-вжик».

Лиесса посмотрела вперед. У выхода из пещеры сидел Теон и растерянно водил точильным камнем по лезвию. Он снова опустил руку.

«Вжик-вжик», - ответил клинок.

\- Седьмое пекло! – Флинт вскочила на ноги. – Ты что сделал?!

\- Мне сказали увести вас из замка, - Теон поднялся следом за ней. – Солдаты лорда Болтона взяли Вдовий Дозор, и вы могли погибнуть…

\- И ты привез меня в пещеру, где меня чуть не прирезал Коул? – не дождавшись ответа, она махнула рукой и бросилась на выступ. Полоска берега все еще была достаточно широка, а сумерки лишь начинали сгущаться. Выбранное Фреем платье все еще было на ней и крайне затрудняло движения. Лиесса нырнула внутрь. – Дай сюда! – она выхватила меч, разрезала юбку над коленями и по кругу разорвала дорогой шелк. – Живо тащи хворост на берег, - она принялась за длинные рукава.

\- Зачем?

Вместо ответа она наградила его столь тяжелым взглядом, что Теон поспешно отправился вглубь пещеры, даже не подумав попросить свой меч обратно.

На морском ветру пламя никак не хотело приниматься за дело, и им пришлось потратить немало веток, чтобы заставить огонь разгореться. Наконец, оранжевые языки запрыгали по переплетениям коры и заплясали в самой глубине кучи старого хвороста. Лиесса с облегчением вдохнула едкий дым, белым караваном потянувшимся в ее сторону, и закашлялась. На глазах ее выступили слезы.

\- Сейчас, - ударом сапога она выбила из костра две крупные ветки и те, оставшись в одиночестве, скоро погасли, шипя и отпуская последний дым. Теперь их костерок стал куда меньше прежнего. Она протянула Теону угол широкого полотна, сложенного из лоскутов. Останки платья загородили огонь от моря, словно плотный занавес. – Просто делай то же, что и я, - произнесла Лиесса и опустилась на корточки. Блики пламени заплясали на черной воде. Затем Флинт поднялась, снова пряча огонь за тканью. – Кое-кто может нас вернуть в Дозор, - она склонилась и следом выпрямилась. – И не просто вернуть, а вернуть быстро, – Склонилась, выпрямилась. – Пока не стало слишком поздно. – Вот так, - она снова поклонилась неизвестно кому, вглядываясь в сумерки над водой.

Теон едва успевал повторять за ней. В конце концов, у него заныли спина и руки, а из-за ветра, пронизывающего до костей, хотелось броситься в костер.

\- Леди Флинт, - не выдержал он через некоторое время. – Вы в своем уме?

Она будто не расслышала вопроса. Но когда Лиесса опустилась вниз, лицо ее вдруг скривилось. Шелк выскользнул из рук, и Флинт упала на колени. Стоя на просоленном, продрогшем берегу, она спрятала лицо в ладонях и плечи ее задрожали.

Теон не знал, что делать. Он почти не слышал ее, но когда волна безжалостно оголяла берег, откатываясь назад, он был готов сквозь землю провалиться из-за этих безутешных всхлипов. Он опустился по другую сторону костра, сжимая в руках свернутый шелк, и молился всем богам, чтоб Лиесса поскорее устала и заснула. Крайне сожалея, что снотворное на платке выдохлось, он боялся даже накинуть плащ на ее ссутулившиеся плечи, не то, что попытаться успокоить. И когда Теон почти решился принести из пещеры ту огромную медвежью шкуру, на горизонте мелькнул огонь. Сначала ему показалось, что это лишь мираж или отблески их костра, но спустя несколько минут огонек как будто стал уверенней. Он больше не мигал, пропадая за волной. Он твердо шел к ним.

\- Леди Флинт, – она не услышала. – Леди Флинт!

Лиесса подняла на него растерянный взгляд. Она была жалка, и совсем не походила на себя прежнюю. Теон отвернулся к морю.

\- Кажется, наш сигнал заметили.


	31. Chapter 31

\- Хороший вечер, леди Флинт! – к берегу стремительно приближалась широкая укрепленная лодка с парой гребцов у каждого борта. На носу светил фонарь. Метров за тридцать до берега судно замедлило ход. – Что – теперь вы ловите пиратов на собственные ноги? – крикнул человек, стоявший на носу лодки. – Неужто действует?

\- Ну вы-то приплыли, - заметила леди Флинт с таким достоинством, будто стояла у Железного трона в Красном замке, а не на голом берегу Дрожащего моря. Ни одна черта ее лица не выдавала отчаяния, которым она едва не захлебнулась некоторое время назад.

\- Да будь я проклят, если ваши колени не светятся до самого Систертона! – парировал собеседник из темноты. Фонарь поднялся, качнулся в одну сторону, затем в другую. – Ваша засада притаилась слева или справа?

\- Ответьте сами, капитан Моран, - Лиесса постаралась произнести слова так, чтобы в них чувствовалась улыбка. В спускавшейся ночи на таком расстоянии лица не были видны. – Будь здесь хоть один корабль, вы бы не оставили Мертвого острова.

Повисла тишина, и Теон подумал, что обмен любезностями окончен. Море ширилось и с каждым вздохом все ближе подбиралось к костру. Если эта лодка уйдет, они переночуют в пещере, а утром двинутся к Мандерли в Белую Гавань и, может быть, выживут. Увы, леди Флинт этот вариант не устраивал.

\- Мне нужно попасть в мой замок. Сейчас же, – произнесла она. – Болтонский бастард грабит его и убивает моих людей. Лорд Флинт мертв, - голос Лиессы дрогнул, но сумерки безмолвствовали. Лодка то опускалась, то поднималась на волнах, и светлая фигура на носу казалась неживой. – С собой у меня нет ничего, но я могу обещать и провизию, и оружие, и золото, и свое покровительство. Но пусть лучше вашу голову, капитан Моран, занимает вопрос о том, кого Болтоны посадят в Дозор вместо меня. Потому что, возможно, эта мысль окажется для вашей головы последней.

Едва ли прибывшие видели, как тревожно Лиесса сжала остатки юбки, завершая монолог. Она с упрямой надеждой, не мигая, всматривалась в темноту и желтый огонек. Теон краем глаза заметил движение – светлая фигура подняла руку. «Уплывайте», - шепнул он про себя, но лодка двинулась к берегу.

\- Даже если бы вы приказали мне везти вас на Летние острова, я бы и не подумал требовать оплату, - отозвался все тот же голос. – Вы совершили мужественный поступок, леди Флинт.

Теон заметил, как ожидание на лице Лиессы уступило место растерянности. Оборванные края парчи выскользнули из пальцев.

\- Если б не вы, шестьдесят моих ребят достались бы воронью. Воронью в Белой Гавани или же на треклятой Стене – разница не велика. И все же вы решили спасти их, несмотря на угрозу замку. А у меня тоже есть честь, леди Флинт.

Лодка с хрустом ткнулась в гальку, и Лиесса поспешно заставила себя улыбнуться. И все же Теон успел перехватить ее горький, жалобный взгляд, вызванный воспоминанием о муже.

Человек, стоявший на корме, оказался крепким, но совсем невысоким – на пол головы ниже Лиессы, и на целую голову – каждого из своих могучих гребцов. Шерстяной плащ его казался слишком тонким для севера, но под ним белел крест-накрест перетянутый ремнями плотный жилет из тюленьей шкуры. На ногах сидели почти щегольские сапоги из непромокаемой кожи того же зверя. Человек проворно спрыгнул на берег и, подхватив фонарь, по очереди осветил лица Лиессы и Теона.

\- Это кто? – кивнул пират в сторону Теона.

\- Мой телохранитель.

Капитан Моран обернулся, поднял брови и скептически оглядел его. Затем переключился на Лиессу.

\- Я ни на что не намекаю, но из вас двоих он выглядит гораздо лучше.

\- О, я так боялась остаться без комплимента.

\- Мой лучший комплимент – пара моих ребят за вашей спиной.

\- Благодарю, капитан, но Теона достаточно, - Лиесса бросила на него короткий взгляд. – Он поклялся защищать меня, когда давал обет рыцаря.

\- Оу, простите, сир, - обернулся Моран. – Не заметил герба и доспехов. Почту за честь перевезти вас на Мертвый остров.

\- Ах, семеро, - раздраженно выплюнула Лиесса, останавливая начинавшийся спектакль, и, подобрав остатки платья, зашагала к лодке. Моран обогнал ее и, перелетев через борт, подал руку. Теон оказался рядом с лодкой, чтобы также помочь Лиессе. Та от неожиданности выронила юбку. – О, боги! – она торопливо вложила ладони в обе руки и шагнула через борт.


	32. Chapter 32

Мертвый остров оказался маленьким клочком суши, исторгнутым из пучин Дрожащего моря всего несколько лет назад. Скала, занимавшая почти всю его территорию, возвышалась над океаном зловещим окаменелым плавником огромного зверя, проглоченного холодной бездной целые столетия назад. Как будто так и не сумев перемолоть всех останков жертвы, море выплюнуло их на поверхность, сделав неожиданный подарок тем, кто предпочитал покров ночи и отсутствие лишних глаз. По мере приближения лодки к острову, из сумрака выступало все больше кораблей пиратов и контрабандистов. Они окружали скалу, как солдаты, осадившие врага, и скелеты матч возвышались вокруг камня остриями копий и пик.

Несмотря на зловещий вид флота, Теон почувствовал облегчение, когда гребцы, наконец, подняли весла, и лодка их пошла под низким пузатым боком одного из судов. Весь путь он просидел на корме за спиной леди Флинт, вцепившись в ледяные полосы металла, защищавшие борта. Когда он пересекался взглядом с гребцами, то ему не составляло труда разглядеть насмешку и превосходство в их глазах. И все же он не мог оторвать рук от краев лодки, вертевшейся на воде влево и вправо, словно неуклюжая девчонка на льду.

Темная бездна под ними теперь, когда шум прибоя остался позади, казалась почти равнодушной, но предчувствие тяжелым камнем давило на сердце. Теон все ждал, когда случайная волна перевернет их ненадежный бортик, и вода стальным обручем повиснет на шее. Поэтому когда гребцы поймали канаты, спускавшиеся с корабля, и между ними скатилась веревочная лестница, он поднялся на борт следом за Лиессой, ухватившейся за лестницу прежде капитана.

\- «Тартская дева», - гордо объявил Моран, ступив на палубу вслед за ними. – Самый быстрый корабль на севере. Назван в честь прекрасной дамы, однажды встреченной мной в Вестеросе. Когда-нибудь я разыщу ее и сделаю своей невестой.

Судно походило на трехмачтовые галеры, кои заполняли порты Королевской Гавани и Хайгардена, но было уже и длиннее. К тому же нос значительно поднимался над палубой, как и корма, широкой надстройкой выдававшаяся за пределы развала бортов. Три скошенных паруса хищно впивались острыми углами в черноту небес. Моран отдавал приказания, и члены экипажа сновали по кораблю, удостаивая гостей лишь настороженными взглядами, знакомыми Теону еще по Вдовьему Дозору. Лиесса же разглядывала судно с детским любопытством, словно позабыв на время о своей горькой цели. Она посерьезнела лишь увидев капитана. Мимо них медленно проплыла скала Мертвого острова – «Тартская дева» начала набирать ход.

\- Будем на месте через час, - произнес он, протягивая Лиессе длинный, словно мантия, плащ. – Советую зайти в каюту, если не хотите продрогнуть до костей. Корабль быстр и устойчив, но борта низкие, как на Юге. Под ярким солнцем брызги незаметны; здесь же…, - он развел руками.

\- Благодарю, но я переживу, - она завернулась в плащ и направилась к верхней палубе. Моран пожал плечами.

Когда Теон поднялся на корму, Лиесса стояла у заднего бортика, под дугой самого маленького паруса, закрепленного на бизани, и смотрела назад. Полночь уже потушила самые яркие огни, и можно было лишь представлять, что там, на западе в устье Белого ножа лежит крупный порт; чуть южнее него в пяти часах верховой езды от берега – Ров Кейлин, от которого к закату тянутся Гнилые воды, переходя в Соленое копье и в залив Пылающей воды. И если обойти пустынный берег полуострова Кракена, то перед кораблем развернется суровое и могучее зрелище – десятки башен и скал, вырастающих прямо из волн Закатного моря.

Но легкое, игрушечное судно с каждой минутой уносило его все дальше. Теон на миг ощутил желание подойти и столкнуть темный силуэт за борт.

\- Я больше не увижу этого, - Лиесса не обернулась, будто говорила с темнотой за кормой. – По всему замку разложена взрывчатка, и нам стоит поспешить. Но даже если я смогу уберечь Дозор, у меня останутся лишь стены, верно?... Некоторых я помню еще молодыми людьми. Те, что учили меня. Служили отцу, а потом помогали похоронить его. Были всегда со мной. Но сегодня я видела слишком много солдат Болтона, чтобы…, - она не договорила, судорожным вздохом вырываясь из-под тяжести случившегося.

\- Тогда зачем вы возвращаетесь туда? – спросил Теон, не решаясь подойти к краю палубы. Лиесса помедлила с ответом.

\- Умереть.

\- Но я не…

\- Я освобождаю тебя от всех клятв, - Лиесса все смотрела назад, на залив, который они оставляли, пытаясь по памяти воскресить знакомые с детства очертания, которые сейчас тонули во мраке беззвездной ночи. Стоявший в горле ком мешал говорить. – Я попрошу капитана Морана принять тебя в свою команду. А лучше – плыви в Вольные города, забудь все, что было в Вестеросе.

Прежде, чем Теон успел ответить, «Тартская дева» чуть легла на левый борт – корабль поворачивал.

\- Мы обходим мыс! – крикнул капитан Моран, заскочив на середину короткой лесенки, ведущей к корме. Это означало, что в скором времени перед ними должна была появиться скошенная скала, на которой располагался Дозор, и подпиравшая ее Штормовая башня. Лиесса бросила на залив последний взгляд, собираясь с силами, но вскрикнула от неожиданности – ее руки едва не пристыли к металлическому креплению над бортом. Она с удивлением посмотрела на покрасневшую кожу.

\- Седьмое пекло! – раздался изумленный голос капитана. Лиесса и Теон обернулись, ожидая увидеть зарево над замком, но в паре километров перед ними не было ничего, кроме смутно белевших стен Дозора. – Вода! – крикнул Моран. Все бросились к бортам. «Тартская дева» едва заметно дрожала. – Море! Оно… Оно застывает!

Темная гладь вокруг них начинала светлеть, покрываясь тонкой коркой льда, надвигавшейся с Севера.

\- Это нормально? – Теон почувствовал, как морозное лезвие царапнуло горло. Мышцы лица немели, стремительно переставая подчиняться.

\- Вообще-то я вижу это впервые, - выдавила Лиесса, кутаясь в широкий плащ так, что оставались лишь глаза. – Надо идти к берегу! – крикнула она к Морану, сознавая, что уже едва чувствует ноги. Тот хотел ответить, но лишь махнул рукой, передумав.

\- Живо очистить палубу! – рявкнул он, оборачиваясь к экипажу. Пираты, не нуждавшиеся в убеждении, уже бежали к дверям под верхней палубой и щитам, закрывавшим трюмы. Лиесса толкнула Теона, направляясь к лестнице, но их прервал треск. Моран, Флинт и еще с десяток оставшихся людей пораженно замерли. Парус фок-мачты, во время хода принимавший на себя наибольшую часть брызг, дрогнул и обледеневший плитой сорвался на нос, разбив борта, но, к счастью, не повредив палубы. – Все внутрь! – рявкнул Моран, переводя дыхание.

\- Нет! – Лиесса пораженно смотрела на свои руки. Иглы, всего мгновенье назад пронзавшие кожу до онемения, исчезли также внезапно, как появились. – Нет, - повторила она, не понимая, что происходит. «Тартская дева» снова шла к Дозору.

\- Седьмое пекло, - пробормотал Моран снова, беспомощно озираясь. – И что это было?

Вокруг них опять темнели воды холодного, но живого моря. Осторожно возвращаясь на палубу, матросы шли к рухнувшему полотну, чтобы убрать его и обломки. На всякий случай Моран отрядил двадцать человек к веслам. Сидя под палубой, они неторопливо освобождали их поручни от железных скоб.

Лиесса бросала все силы, чтобы унять крупную дрожь, но все было напрасно, и когда Теон спросил, все ли с ней в порядке, она только отчаянно затрясла головой, отворачиваясь и прижимая ледяные ладони к губам, будто пытаясь удержать рвущийся наружу вопль. Она закрыла глаза и провела в этом состоянии несколько минут, а когда обернулась, корма была пуста.

\- Леди Флинт!

Она отыскала глазами Морана. Он стоял у левого борта рядом с главной мачтой и сжимал в руках подзорную трубу. Теон держался позади него.

\- Проклятый холод был странным, но ваш замок куда страннее.

Лиесса медленно спустилась с кормы, не сводя глаз с белых стен Дозора, приближавшихся к ним. Моран приказал свернуть паруса, и теперь «Тартская дева», постепенно останавливаясь, дрейфовала в километре от берега. Когда судно поравнялось со Штормовой башней, капитан велел остановиться.

Все было будто по-прежнему – как в те ночи, когда она вместе с разведчиками возвращалась домой, а Вдовий Дозор был погружен в сон. Пустой берег не щетинился вражескими кораблями, из-за спокойных стен не доносилось ни звука. Лишь одно отличие заставляло ее сердце сжиматься от боли – во всей крепости не было заметно ни огонька. Отныне величественный защитник был лишь мертвой гробницей.

\- Я сойду на берег.

Лиесса направилась было к лодке, но Моран поймал ее за плечо.

\- Может, не стоит? - прищурив глаз, он смотрел в подзорную трубу. – На вашей главной башне, под куполом. Там кто-то есть, - он отнял прибор. – Огонь факела видно невооруженным глазом. Там какой-то человек в плаще.

\- И что он делает?

\- Похоже, тоже разглядывает нас.

Лиесса забрала у Морана подзорную трубу и неуверенно поднесла к лицу, обращаясь к проемам меж зубцов, где прежде несли дежурство лучники. Внезапно лицо ее побледнело. Капитан едва успел подхватить трубу, выпавшую из ее рук. Теон сделал шаг к Лиессе, но замер за ее спиной. Огонь на башне потух, и человек скрылся из виду.

\- В чем дело? – спросил Моран. – Кто это?

\- Я не.., - она осеклась. Голос ее словно сел, но в наступившей тишине не составляло труда расслышать тихие слова. – Я не знаю, но на нем был плащ Робина. Тот, что висел в его спальне.

Лиесса поднесла руку ко рту; пальцы ее дрожали, как у древней старухи. Она так и застыла, будто ожидая подсказки от мертвого замка. Ни Моран, ни Теон не знали, что предпринять или сказать, команда «Тартской девы», еще не пришедшая в себя после ледяного наваждения, держалась у своих мест. Море было спокойно.

И в этот момент внутри Штормовой башни оглушительно лопнул взрыв, звоном прокатившись по земле и воде. «Тартская дева» качнулась, несколько человек упали, потеряв равновесие, но Лиесса устояла. Онемев, она смотрела на серое облако, кольцом вырвавшееся откуда-то из середины башни и теперь оседавшее вдоль ее стен. Ее слух оцарапал шорох, от которого по коже поползли мурашки, и, уже зная, что произойдет, Лиесса подняла подбородок, до боли сжимая челюсти и сдерживая рвущиеся наружу слезы. Вековая колонна Штормовой башни за два сердцебиения исчезла с их глаз. По поверхности голодного моря к ним неслось облако пепла и обломков, но никто из них не мог оторвать взгляда от оголившейся скалы с постройками и жмущихся к ним тонких башенок.

Как будто перед ними оказались внутренности разрубленного пополам человека.

Миг – и все кончилось. Останки покрыли воду, так и не достигнув корабля.

Под нависшей над водой скалой лежала бесформенная груда.

Обломки.

Вот все, что было у нее теперь. Не осталось даже стен.

Лиесса ощущала странное безразличие. Она пыталась заставить себя расстроиться или хотя бы удивиться, но глаза ее некстати высохли, а язык сделался шершавым. Моран поймал ее за безжизненную руку на полпути к лодке, лежавшей между первой и второй мачтой.

\- Куда ты собралась? – грубо одернул он Лиессу.

\- Мне… Мне надо…, - она прижала свободную ладонь ко лбу. Кожа казалась раскаленной, как положенный в огонь меч. Она чуть не обожглась однажды, когда ее отец, молодой и высокий юноша, привел ее в кузницу, показать ее будущий меч. – Мне надо спасти Робина, – она подняла на пирата немигающий взгляд.

\- О чем ты говоришь, Робина убили на Красной свадьбе год назад!

Флинт осторожно освободила руку, недоверчиво отступив назад.

\- Он стоял на башне, - настойчиво возразила она и, опустившись рядом с лодкой, достала нож и принялась по одному резать канаты, крепившие борт к палубе. Команда «Тартской девы» молча наблюдала за ней.

\- Понятно, - вздохнул Моран. Он обернулся. – Эй ты! Сир-телохранитель! Сделай с ней что-нибудь, мы уходим. Гребцы к веслам!!!

Просочившись между бредущими навстречу пиратами, избегая как ухмылок, так и сочувствующих взглядов, Теон опустился на корточки перед женщиной. За минуту ее ножик измочалил лишь одну нитку, вплетенную в канат.

\- Леди Флинт, вы меня слышите?

\- Конечно, я же не оглохла после взрыва, - она недовольно уставилась на него, и в этом взгляде не было ничего сумасшедшего. Но ее рука продолжала терзать канат. – Возьми нож у Морана и помоги мне.

\- Он не даст мне нож, - ответил Теон, услышав, как плеснули о воду весла, и молясь, чтобы Лиесса не заметила того, что корабль пришел в движение.

\- Как это не даст! – возмутилась она. – Скажи, что я повешу его в Дозоре за пиратство, угрожай ему, устрой драку, чему я тебя учила столько лет? Воин ты, в конце концов, или нет?

\- Леди Флинт, - похолодел Теон. – Скажите, вы… вы помните, кто я?

Его вопрос заставил ее даже отвлечься от веревок.

\- Ты сам-то помнишь? - спросила она с насмешкой. Теон протянул к ней руку, но в этот момент в бескрайнюю, безумную тьму, со всех сторон обступившую их корабль, заполнил ужасающий вой, перехватывающий дыхание и ледяной рукой сжимавший сердце. Показалось, будто звук шел от берега, но эхо его отозвалось низким гулом под ними – будто темная бездна, наконец, пробудилась.

Мимо промчался Моран и повис на бортике.

\- Да что ж на этот раз?!

Он напряженно вглядывался в черноту берега. Лиесса поднялась на ноги и медленно приблизилась к борту корабля. Теон замер у нее за спиной. Моран поднял болтавшуюся у пояса подзорную трубу – облака ненадолго освободили луну, словно боги призывали ее в свидетели происходившего. Поверхность нависавшей над морем скалы светилась в дымке от блеска покрывавшей землю и строения изморози. Теперь, когда Штормовая башня лежала в руинах, казалось, что скала скорбно склоняется над своим павшим защитником. Лиесса помнила рассказы отца – башня строилась так, чтобы держать не только море, но и камень, и потому ее круглую стену буквально вложили в скалу, раздробив часть породы. Все эти века они оставались единым целым.

Звук повторился, вырвавшись из глубины материка и снова уйдя в море низким гулом. А затем раздался шорох. Он прокрался от южного края к северному через все видимое побережье всего за пару мгновений. Моран отнял от лица подзорную трубу.

\- Боги, смилуйтесь…

Он понял первым, но еще раз заглянул туда, не веря тому, что видит. Двор усеивали тела погибших, льдинки покрывали их и все вокруг единым ковром. Среди прочих выделялось маленькое строение. Судя по черточкам труб на крыше, это, вероятно, была кузница. И теперь она словно нехотя ползла вниз. Какой-то маленький жалкий домик внезапно решил догнать ее, и возникший шорох перерос в раскат.

\- Господи… - Моран почувствовал, как по телу побежали мурашки. Он круто развернулся к носу корабля. – Левый борт, бросить весла!!! Все гребцы на правый борт!!! – экипаж суматошно ринулся вниз. – Разворот на правый борт, живо!!! Шевелитесь, крысы несчастные!!! – орал он, заскакивая по тонкой лесенке на корму. Треск, с которым лопалась земля, хруст и шорох, низкий гул – все слилось в какофонию катастрофы. Моран пытался переорать ее, выбивая своих подчиненных из состояния оцепенения. – Волна не может ударить в бок, нас просто смоет! Хотите в пекло, крысы?! А ну живо за работу!!!

«Тартская дева» плыла, готовясь к развороту, но ее движения были слишком медлительны. Тонкие башенки, квадратные дома, трактиры, сараи, оружейные и казармы – все уже летело в пасть голодного чудовища, веками ожидавшего развязки. Его волны вскипали, едва успевая поглощать скормленную кем-то жертву.

По мере того, как корабль разворачивался, пытаясь оставить берегу лишь укрепленную корму, Лиесса перебирала руками по борту, не сводя округлившихся, безумных глаз со скалы. Моран взлетел на верхнюю палубу за ней и Теоном.

\- Самоубийцы! – крикнул он, заглушая поднявшийся ветер. – Тащи ее внутрь, иначе вас смоет к дьяволу!

Теон только беспомощно оглянулся. Моран и сам хотел схватить Лиессу за руку, но та вдруг отскочила с неожиданной готовностью.

\- Я не сдвинусь отсюда, капитан Моран! – прокричала она, и губы ее сложились в жесткую линию. Она резко отвернулась к берегу, превратившись в окаменевшую, ледяную статую. Пират хотел возразить, но финальный раскат оглушил их. Этот звук не оставлял сомнений в том, что теперь все кончено, еще до того, как они увидели причину его вызвавшую. Весь промерзший берег мыса от лишенной опоры скалы и до темноты на севере полетел вниз, крошась на слои, покорно исчезавшие в наступавших волнах. Будто, сдавшись морю, земля беспомощно отползала к западу, как солдат без ног, чей враг, преследуя, продолжал кромсать его истерзанное тело.

\- Спаси нас Бог, - попросил Моран шепотом, оставив попытки выбрать покровителя, и исчез на нижней палубе. Теон чувствовал, как оцепенение не дает ему сдвинуться с места. Поднимаясь все выше и выше, к ним приближалась огромная волна, толща воды, вытесненная тем, что море успело поглотить. Больше не было ни воя, ни треска, только тихий шорох ожившей воды, неумолимо шедшей на них. Удар был неизбежен, и Моран жертвовал кормой.

\- Леди Флинт, - Теон потянул ее за руку, но Лиесса не сдвинулась с места, лишь покачнувшись. По щекам ее текли слезы. Не замечая их, она смотрела потухшим взглядом куда-то сквозь волну. – Леди Флинт, - повторил Теон. Она молчала. – Лиесса!!!

«Тартская дева» шла на всех веслах вглубь моря, но чудовищный вал догонял их. Летевшее впереди него облако забарабанило дождем в корму. Вал вырос перед ними тяжелой чернотой. Теон, что было силы, дернул Лиессу к себе, и волна ударила в корабль, сбивая их с ног. Потеряв равновесие, он полетел вниз с кормы, отчаянно стараясь удержать ее возле себя, чувствуя, как боль от ушибов впивается в плечи, бока и ноги. А затем Дрожащее море проглотило и его. 


	33. Chapter 33

Звонкий, частый топот кого-то, пробежавшего мимо, вырвал Лиессу из забытья. Она распахнула глаза и тут же пожалела: лучи закатного солнца, лившиеся сквозь широкие проемы, слепили глаза. Прижав к ним ладонь, Флинт огляделась – она сидела, привалившись к стене, в галерее, перекинувшейся от Темной башни к Штормовой. Ее уши вдруг заполнили неестественно громкие звуки сражения. Вокруг не было ни души, но от скрежета стали и криков голова была готова разорваться.

Должно быть, бой шел во дворе. Шатаясь, она поднялась, и на ватных ногах, едва чувствуя опору, заковыляла вслед стихшим шагам. Флинт знала, что увидит, и ожидания ее подтвердились: через пару минут преследования ей удалось заметить, как красно-черный хвост юбки ускользнул за очередной поворот.

Платье было слишком маленьким для взрослой девушки – она бежала за ребенком. Но при всех ее усилиях, единственное, что ей изредка удавалось – лишь поймать взглядом красно-черный бархат, поседевший от пыли.

На винтовой лестнице, ведущей на крышу, Лиесса сдалась. Прислонилась к стене, стараясь отдышаться, слушая, как эхо колокольчиком звенит в вышине Штормовой башни, за густой паутинкой солнечных лучей. Наконец, стихло и оно, и на бесконечные коридоры замка опустилось безмолвие. В ее сердце шевельнулась тревога и, не особенно рассчитывая на ответ, Лиесса подняла голову. Чувство, что все это происходило с ней, ледяным ознобом пробрало ее до костей.

По каменным ступеням к ней проворно скользнула темная нитка - розоватая струйка мелькнула у ее ног, и следом присоединилась новая. Третья, четвертая, пятая… Хлынувший вниз поток прозрачной крови ширился, и Лиесса почувствовала удушье. Она схватилась за горло, пытаясь освободиться от невидимой петли, и с удивлением увидела, как изо рта вырвалось облачко пара.

Она оглянулась в отчаянии – вечернее солнце все еще щедро заливало окна. Однако теплота этого золота была обманчива. Она лишь отвлекала, отвлекала от тумана, который полз к ней по каменным стенам, оставляя за собой бледный след. Иней заблестел под пальцами, и Лиесса отдернула руку от стены. Она хотела вскрикнуть, но лишь холод обжег горло. Вместо голоса она услышала треск - даже поток под ее ногами уступал зиме, покрываясь твердой коркой, промерзая до земли, а затем лопаясь, и ломаные трещины черными змеями устремились к ней. Флинт бросилась назад, но испуг пронзил ее тысячей игл – за спиной ее оказался человек.

\- Нет, - сказал он строго и невозмутимо, хотя бледное его лицо уже начало покрываться струпьями инея. Обогнуть этого самоубийцу не составляло труда, но зеленые глаза словно пригвоздили ее к месту. – Нет, - повторил он с нажимом и схватил ее руку. – Ты не должна убегать.

Флинт очнулась. Свет пасмурного дня, проникая в тесную комнату сквозь маленькое окно, едва рассеивал ее сумрак. Но здесь было тепло и пахло свежим хлебом и соломой. Ощутив голод, она шевельнулась, но не тут-то было – ее погребли под целым ворохом одеял. Кто-то был рядом. Чтобы повернуть голову, потребовалось усилие.

\- Г… Год...

\- Я. И лучше помолчи – ты знаешь, я не силен в придворной болтовне.

Трудно сказать, что удивило ее сильнее: присутствие этого человека или нежелание языка и губ подчиняться ей. Впрочем, кто знает, сколько она провалялась без сознания – ее тело вполне могло решить, что хозяйке оно теперь без надобности. Рослый, широколицый и широкоплечий человек сидел перед ней, согнувшись на маленьком деревянном стульчике. Он потянулся к высокому узкому кувшину из зеленого стекла явно не здешнего происхождения.

\- М… Маковое молоко? – она закрыла глаза, чтобы собрать силы для вопроса. – Я потеряла руку?... Ногу?...

\- Разум, - он плеснул в драгоценный кубок с эмблемой в виде льва и глиняную чашку с широкими боками. Коморка была так мала, а человек настолько широк, что сумел проделать все манипуляции, не покидая своего поста. – Я заставил Морана трижды пересказать историю, чтобы я в нее поверил. Но этого так и не случилось. Теперь сижу, смотрю на тебя, и думаю, какого черта ты тут делаешь.

В кубке оказалось вино. Напиток обжег горло и согрел внутренности – приятно было чувствовать хоть что-то в своем теле. Флинт собралась сказать что-то, но посуда вывалилась из ее рук, звякнув о камень.

\- О, Семеро… Я бесполезнее старого Фрея.

\- Это из-за снадобий. Через пару месяцев будешь резвее, чем его последняя леди-жена, - увидев вопрос в ее глазах, он пояснил. – Моран привез вас пару дней назад, подлатал корабль, набрал отчаянных голов взамен тех, кто утонул, и отбыл навстречу новым ветрам и доверчивым людям. То, что вы в Систертоне, знает только он и я.

Губы Лиессу дрогнули, но задать вопрос получилось не сразу. Ее собеседник подался вперед.

\- Вы? – она скорее прошептала, чем произнесла вслух.

\- А. Ты и тот пацан, игрушка бастарда. Он, кажется, еще не очнулся, - мужчина осекся, когда увидел, как Лиесса поджала губы и покачала головой. Что за ирония? Почему из двух тысяч ее людей выжил он, а не Дженни, Коул, Боррас или кто-нибудь еще?... – Что-то ты не рада, - донесся до нее чужой голос. – Впрочем, как знаешь. Пока вы в Волноломе, Болтоны не дотянутся ни до тебя, ни до него. Оставайся, сколько потребуется. Два месяца, три или всю жизнь, - он поднялся.

\- Годрик, - голос вновь вернулся к ней, и мужчина удивленно замер. – Поставьте меня на ноги поскорее.

\- Чтобы ты могла отомстить лорду-пиявке? Лучше я тебя сразу удушу одним из этих одеял или маковым молоком отравлю. А хочешь – останься на ночь в одной из темниц под замком и жди, пока море придет за тобой!

\- Темницы под замком море давно полощет почем зря, - Лиесса сглотнула. Ее горло саднило, но нельзя было замолкать. Не сейчас. – Я знаю тебя всю жизнь. Знаю, что маяк светит не только честным путешественникам. Что на кубке твоем герб не Бореллов. И что плевать ты хотел и на Север, и на Орлиное гнездо. Все верно: нет более надежной защиты от Болтонов, чем Волнолом – на острове, за рвами. Но…, - она сухо усмехнулась. – Осталось ли, что защищать? – Лиесса сама удивилась тому, насколько равнодушно и спокойно прозвучал вопрос. Может, мейстерские снадобья избавляли не только от физической боли. – Я не ищу сочувствия. Мне хватает мужества признать, что ни слова, ни месть случившегося не изменят. Останусь я, пойду в Дредфорт или стану септой – не важно. Но не лги мне, Годрик. Если бы ты переживал лишь о моем здравии, ты прислал бы служанку или одну из дочерей. Но ты здесь сам.

Флинт вытянулась на постели, утомленная выступлением. Собеседник ее некоторое время хранил молчание, а затем с виноватым видом похлопал себя по груди и вытащил из одного кармана смятый клочок пергамента.

\- Это принес ворон вчера вечером, - Годрик держал послание в руках, словно не решаясь прочесть.

\- Откуда?

\- Не знаю. Никто не знает. Но все северные лорды получили его, Стена и, может быть, Королевская гавань тоже. Кто-то очень постарался, - «развязать тебе руки», - додумал Годрик про себя, но промолчал, боясь этим снова вернуть Лиессу к идее отмщения. – Здесь написано, что Болтоны даже руин от Вдовьего Дозора не оставили. И что ты мертва.


	34. Chapter 34

Странным образом стихия пощадила Теона. Обрушившийся на них после падения Дозора удар прокатился от кормы к носу, сметая снасти и людей. Спустя мгновенье корабль выскочил на поверхность, как поплавок, но до финала было далеко: море, словно обезумев, швыряло судно с волны на волну, и вода то и дело накрывала несчастный бот. Продрогший, насквозь вымокший Теон вжимался в доски палубы, словно надеясь, что тогда эта страшная сила не заметит его. Лиесса лежала под ним; живая или нет, он не знал, но все же поднимал ее голову к своему плечу, когда их снова накрывала вода.

Они оказались между двумя лестницами, ведущими на корму, и стенка, возвышавшаяся рядом, создавала иллюзию защиты. Теон подтянулся к одной из лестниц, и больше не двигался. Этот угол казался ему единственным местом, не ввергнутым в общий хаос.

Море бушевало, и за его за ревущим шумом не было слышно криков, но Теон был уверен, что люди вокруг кричали. Он видел перекошенные, бледные лица матросов, которые пытались взять ход корабля под контроль, несмотря на одолевавший их ужас и панику. Кто-то успел наспех закрепить штурвал, но узел был ненадежен. Борясь со стихией, цепляясь за снасти, один из матросов полз к нему, когда сверху рухнула надломленная мачта. Теон зажмурился, сжав плечи Лиессы, как сжимают подушку, убегая от кошмарного сна.

Ее волосы еще пахли дымом костра, который она развела на берегу у пещеры-ловушки. Завернутая в толстый шерстяной плащ, Лиесса едва не выскальзывала из его заледеневших пальцев, казавшихся теперь неловкими культями. Теон подтянул ее поближе, опуская одну руку в блаженное тепло между плащом и ее спиной, и лишь тогда закрыл глаза, сдавшись на милость судьбы.

На какое-то время сознание оставило его. Когда Моран разбудил его, над Дрожащим морем все еще плыла темная, беззвездная ночь, но вода была спокойна. Лиесса по-прежнему лежала на его руках, и лицо ее казалось почти безмятежным, как тогда, когда он увозил ее из Дозора. Он поднял взгляд – впереди, низко над морем висела одинокая звезда. Ее белый, дрожащий свет показался Теону ненадежным миражом.

\- Ночной светоч, - произнес Моран, заметив его взволнованный взгляд. – Маяк Систертона. Мы оставим вас Годрику, он поможет. По крайней мере, ей, - пират кивнул на Лиессу.

Никто больше не подходил к ним до самого конца. На палубе осталось всего с десяток матросов – остальные сидели внизу на веслах, заменяя погибших гребцов. По мере приближения белая звезда впереди становилась все крупнее и ярче, словно восходящее солнце.

Теон чувствовал едва заметное, успокаивающее его движение под ладонью, спрятанной под плащ. Лиесса будто спала, и Теон в равной степени опасался как момента ее пробуждения, так и того, что она вообще может не открыть глаза. Очнется ли она той, что была прежде, или потребует привести ее сына? Как быть ему в таком случае?

Его мысли неизбежно вернулись к фигуре на вершине Штормовой башни. Он вспомнил кровь, хлынувшую из рассеченного горла Фрея. Нет, он выжить не мог. В отличие от милорда. Теон почувствовал, как его сердце сжалось. Шутка с плащом была как раз в его духе… И если он жив… Если лорд Болтон, и правда, жив…

\- Нас встречают!

Крик матроса, промелькнувшего рядом, разрезал мрак, и Теон словно очнулся. Свет причальных огней рассеивал сумерки. На берегу были заметны несколько фигур. Плеска весел как не бывало. Бесшумно скользя, словно крадучись, «Тартская дева» прижалась к пирсу, и палубу наводнили выжившие в шторме люди. Кто-то забрал у него Лиессу, кто-то подал руку. У трапа один из моряков что-то говорил красноносому широколицему мужчине, который то и дело бросал на Теона хмурые взгляды. Кто-то толкнул его в спину, и он едва не перелетел через борт.

\- Ты оглох, парень? – осведомился с причала красноносый. Должно быть, это и был лорд Волнолома. – Спускайся, говорю тебе.

Прежде чем поставить ногу на трап, Теон быстрым взглядом окинул пирс, но предрассветный сумрак не давал и шанса разглядеть возможную засаду. Даже если милорд жив, успокаивал Теон сам себя, осторожно перебирая руками, ему никак не оказаться здесь в этот час. Для этого надо было бы скакать галопом до Белой гавани и там садиться на корабль, а это долго, очень долго – он заучил на память все маршруты побега, будучи в Дредфорте.

Но утешения эти, пусть и были правдивыми, ни на грамм не облегчили его беспокойства, ибо истинная его причина крылась в том, что он знал, он был уверен: в каком бы состоянии не остался Рамси, как далеко бы не прятался от него Теон, Рамси не оставит охоты, пока не поймает свою добычу. Просто потому, что отныне эта цель главная для него, и ради нее он пожертвует не только всеми ресурсами, но и остальными целями. Потому что ни одна женщина не вызывала у милорда того состояния, что дарила издевательская погоня за обреченной жертвой.

Теон облизнул губы, спускаясь на пирс и стараясь унять дрожь в руках. Может быть, это не они сбежали. Может быть, это он их отпустил. В конце концов, он ведь мог сам запереть ту чертову дверь, но не стал. Придавленный тяжестью осознания этого факта и невозможностью рассказать о своей догадке хоть кому-нибудь, Теон поплелся, едва передвигая замерзшие ноги, за тем, кто ждал его на причале, невпопад, односложно отвечая на его расспросы.


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *авторские оправдания, мольбы о прощении за перерыв, а также планы на масштаб фанфа и впечатления от текущего сезона размещены перед первой главой работы*

Теперь она была одна. Служанки Бореллов не оставляли ее ни на миг – должно быть, их хозяин опасался, что она решит покончить с собой. Но Лиесса не давала даже повода для сплетен. В редких случаях, когда приходила лиссенийка, Флинт не отвечала ни на какие вопросы, кроме тех, что касались ее желаний и просьб. В остальные дни за ней смотрели женщины из Порт-Иббена и вовсе знавшие на общем языке лишь пару исковерканных фраз.

И все же ей не хватало собеседника. Многочисленные дочери и внучки Годрика не годились на эту роль, в отличие от главы семейства. Но Годрик, словно предчувствуя ее просьбу, кажется, даже перестал посещать галерею, куда выходила дверь ее покоев.

Она почти не пострадала. Замок напоминал ей окаменевший муравейник. Грубый и невысокий, окруженный рвом, почти лишенный окон, он горбился над прибрежной частью, заслоняя Систертон. Город помещался в каменном кармане между скалами на юге и замковой стеной на севере. До скал было далеко – вздумай замок обрушится, он бы только завалил ров, и систертонцы ходили бы по его обломкам, как по дамбе.

\- Я хочу поговорить с лордом.

Иббенийка удивленно воззрилась на нее своими черными глазами, а затем затрясла головой: то ли не понимала вопроса, то ли уверяла, что встреча невозможна. Этот глупый жест почему-то окончательно вывел Флинт из себя. Она без слов сорвалась с места и захлопнула дверь так, что дерево зазвенело.

Слезы сжимали ей горло, мысли путались, и она совсем не представляла, куда несут ее ноги, пока не оказалась перед двумя высокими створками ворот Чертога. Она помнила его по первому визиту в Волнолом. Тогда ей было всего двадцать два. Только что умер отец, и она спешила подхватить все, что он нес на своих плечах. Не особенно веря в успех, Годрик помог ей встретиться здесь с тринадцатью пиратскими капитанами. Восемь из них погибли в тот же год. Моран был жив до сих пор.

Память щедро показала ей все, что не могли увидеть глаза. Там, внутри, за столом сидят два десятка пиратов. Волнуясь, терпя насмешки, ей предстоит перекричать гул голосов и треск в огромном очаге. Но как бы не повернулось дело, в порту ждет галея, которая в любом случае вернет ее домой, и она возьмет Робина на конную прогулку, о которой он твердит уже неделю, а вечером, когда они отпустят слуг, расплачется перед Коулом из-за того, что пираты не приняли ее всерьез, и он положит ладонь ей на волосы…

Осторожно, с трепещущим сердцем, Лиесса прикоснулась к двери Чертога, словно к двери Храма. Но створки были заперты. Более того, они рассохлись от влаги, старости и того, что никто их не трогал целый век. У нижнего их края нетронутым снегом лежала пыль. Бархатный край темно-фиолетовой юбки поседел от ее прогулки – пыль лежала повсюду. Этой частью замка больше не пользовались.

Чувствуя тяжесть на сердце, она бессильно опустилась в угол у двери, и просидела так пока темнота не проглотила ее собственные руки. Слезы отчего-то не шли к ней, как и тогда, когда Фрей раздевал ее.

Возвращаясь в кромешной тьме, она заблудилась. Лиесса шла, касаясь неровных стен, пока не почувствовала, как в галерее стало свежее. Должно быть, где-то поблизости находились окна, и ночной холод Дрожащего моря сочился в замок. Следом послышались голоса. Флинт ускорила шаг. Увы, никто ей не встретился, несмотря на то, что голоса звучали будто бы рядом.

Она остановилась там, где звук был сильнее всего. Затем на ощупь пересекла коридор и едва не упала: стена под ее ладонями вдруг исчезла. Лиесса с осторожностью ощупала проем. Это была небольшая трещина, высотой в человеческий рост, но довольно узкая для того, чтобы туда поместился такой человек как Годрик. А вот она смогла бы.

Говорили внизу. Она по-прежнему не могла разобрать слов, но слышала за ними плеск воды. Очевидно, расщелина в стене вела к нижним уровням замка в той его части, что нависала над морем. Косвенно это подтверждал чертовски скользкий, уходящий под уклоном вниз пол проема.

Что скажут они, когда ее тело со сломанной шеей свалится к их ногам?... Флинт продвинула ногу дальше. Ее отец мертв, ее муж мертв, ее сыновья мертвы, подданные обращены в пепел или в рыбий корм, а на месте башен и переходов, в которых прошла ее жизнь, теперь стоит море. Так пусть оно примет и ее.

Ее нога соскользнула.

\- Стойте!

Кто-то схватил ее за локоть, прежде чем она выпустила каменную стену, и втащил обратно в коридор. Над ухом что-то звякнуло. Драгоценные камни висели вперемешку с разноцветными звеньями. Где-то рядом гудел факел. Ее встряхнули за плечи, и камни снова звякнули о металл.

\- Вас что – запереть нужно?

Здешний мейстер был ее ровесником. Приходя к ней, он всякий раз говорил таким успокаивающим и ласковым тоном, что вполне мог бы заменить им маковое молоко. Теперь же он раздраженно морщил лоб, поджимая губы, и ждал ответа.

\- Все равно.

Взяв Лиессу за руку, мейстер повел ее по коридорам Волнолома. Флинт не могла вспомнить его имени, но не сожалела об этом – разговоры не могли не избавить от боли, не причинить ее. И куда бы ни привели ее сейчас, она исполнит задуманное в другой момент.

На нижних этажах, куда они спустились, жила прислуга. Мейстер открыл одну из каморок, втолкнул Лиессу внутрь, и, кажется, запер за ней дверь.

Теснота незнакомой комнаты обступила ее. От стены до стены было не меньше пяти шагов, но повсюду стояла мебель, и потолок нависал так низко, будто прогибался под тяжестью этажей над ним. Несмотря на отсутствие очага, здесь было тепло, сыро и душно, как в запертой спальне после долгого сна.

Когда глаза привыкли к темноте, Лиесса подошла к составленным друг на друга скамьям у правой стены, просунула меж ними руку, открыла маленькие ставни и замерла. Прямо под окном в сторону Систертона плыла молочная река. Казалось, еще немного, и клочок тумана прыгнет внутрь.  Белые клубы заполняли собой все пространство до самого горизонта, сливаясь там с темнотой и берегом лежащих на Западе земель. Они чуть просвечивали в лунном свете, и казалось, будто это призраки утонувших в Дрожащем море, беззвучно обгоняя и сливаясь друг с другом, рвутся к живым, пока не кончилась ночь.

\- Пожалуйста, - шепот раздался позади нее, и, вздрогнув от испуга, Лиесса ушибла руку о деревянную перекладину одной из скамей. – Пожалуйста, воды… Прошу вас…

Она не сразу нашла дорогу из-за стульев и кресел, поставленных в разнобой. Он был в дальнем углу. Простая, узкая лежанка, заваленная старыми одеялами. Теон сел, свесив ноги, кутаясь в одно из них.

\- Прошу вас, - его трясло. Когда Лиесса прошла мимо, он даже не взглянул на нее, словно не заметив. – Воды…

Он был в бреду. Стол возле стены был заставлен кувшинами и склянками. Лиесса наскоро отыскала воду и вложила глиняную чашку ему в руки. Теон схватил посудину вместе с ее пальцами и торопливо принялся пить. Его ладони были горячими, будто он держал их над огнем. Опустошив чашку, он выпустил ее и без сил повалился на постель. Волосы липли ко лбу, одежда насквозь промокла от пота, но озноб заставлял его возиться, путаясь в одеялах в напрасных попытках унять лихорадку.

Флинт отвернулась. Ее пальцы впились в трухлявую, изъеденную насекомыми столешницу. Сколько раз еще ей смотреть на подобное, прежде чем боги уймутся? Если заразился он в замке, то почему не умер вместе с ним? На кой черт они подарили ему еще день? И чего ради с ним заперли ее?

Теон прервал ее размышления. Он свесился с кровати, и его стошнило в оставленное рядом ведро. Он так и остался над ним, упираясь руками в край постели; локти дрожали от слабости. Вынырнув из растерянности, Флинт уложила его обратно, подхватила ведро и опрокинула в воду за окном.

Делать было легче, чем размышлять. Всегда. Лиесса до скрипа выжала ткань, чтобы вода не потекла за шиворот. Столько раз она спасалась бегством от сомнений и страха в своих заботах. Сейчас для этого было самое время. Но, прикоснувшись к лицу Теона, она замерла. Подбородок покрывала щетина. Левую щеку расчертил порез. Сколь ни пыталась, Флинт не могла вспомнить, как он его получил. Осторожно, боясь его задеть, она провела тряпкой от лба к шее. Ухаживал ли кто за ним? Или так и бросили здесь, едва доставив в замок?

Теон застонал и потянулся за прохладной тканью, запрокинул голову, прижимаясь лбом и носом к ее руке. Некоторое время она сидела, не шевелясь, и отняла ладонь лишь тогда, когда уверилась, что сон его стал глубже.

Он был невозможно худ, будто лишь вчера сбежал из Дредфорта. Лиессе казалось, что при желании она может двумя пальцами обхватить выступавшие на шее косточки. Рана, прятавшаяся за ними, почти превратилась в царапину. Глядя на нее, она вспомнила день, когда они встретились; как он, пытаясь убежать, сам того не подозревая несся к обрыву над Дрожащим морем. Надо ж было умудриться получить удар, а затем еще и шею об ветку распороть.

Лиесса усмехнулась, но улыбка ее так и застыла. Его прошлая невезучесть, его нынешняя слабость, поднимавшиеся при дыхании по-птичьи тонкие кости и эта царапина превращали его в мальчишку. Она вспомнила Робина, и с двойным усердием принялась мочить и выкручивать тряпку.

Вымыв руки и плечи, Флинт остановилась. Она знала, что найдет под одеждой Теона: в Дозоре она сама помогала Мирре содрать с путника лохмотья, отмыть и уложить в постель. Теперь же она не решалась прикоснуться к шнуркам на подштанниках или рубашке, испытывая стыд и жалость. Как будто не его тело было сломлено, а ее собственное. И столкнуться с этим лицом к лицу она пока не желала.

В склянках хранились настойки, а в ящиках и свертках лежали травы. Некоторые из них были ей знакомы. Растопив над свечой мед, Лиесса влила туда едко пахнущую спиртом настойку из брусники и шиповника.  Она прекрасно помнила отвратительный, приторный и в то же время кисловатый вкус этого крепкого напитка, который готовил отец, стоило ей простудиться. Теон, однако, выпил все без протестов. Он покорно поднял голову, когда она просунула руку под его затылок.

\- Аша, - произнес Теон, когда она поднялась вернуть чашу на стол. Имя было знакомо лишь смутно, но когда он сгреб край ее платья и повторил его, Флинт поняла, что обращается Теон к ней. – Скажи, скажи отцу, что я скоро приду, - Лиесса не знала, что ей делать. Теон чуть приподнялся, не выпуская юбки. – Аша, прошу тебя. Скажи Роббу, - он запнулся, - скажи отцу подождать, попроси его. Совсем немного.

\- Я… попрошу, - Лиесса присела на кровать, а Теон с облегчением вернулся обратно.

\- Он дождется? – его голос был беспокоен. – Дождется?

Его рука придавила запястье. Левая рука. На левой руке у него осталось три пальца, а вместо безымянного и мизинца - замотанные серой тканью обрубки.

\- Я не знаю, - ее захлестнула жалость. Лиесса с трудом заставляла себя смотреть на искалеченную руку, боясь встретиться с  ним взглядом. – Я не знаю. Но он точно подождет меня, - она опустила чашу на пол, и освободившаяся ладонь накрыла его пальцы. – А я выйду отсюда только вместе с тобой.

Теон не ответил, но она слышала его прерывистое дыхание. Флинт пододвинулась ближе, переложив руку себе на колени

\- Прости меня, Аша, - он смотрел вверх над собой, - мне жаль, мне так жаль…

Кто была эта Аша в его жизни? Кем она сейчас являлась для него? Служанкой? Сестрой? Матерью? Той, кого он любил?.. Коул мог бы подсказать; он вырос на Кремниевом пальце, в дне плаванья от Железных островов. Лиессе было не до них даже после предательства. Она вспомнила сира Борраса, и слова, не раз ее утешавшие.

\- Не бывает проигранных битв, - голос капитана эхом прозвучал в голове, - бывают битвы неоконченные, - Теон слушал. – Один человек как-то рассказал мне историю о принце, восставшем против своего отца-короля. Все это произошло так давно, что люди забыли, о каком королевстве шла речь. То был жестокий король, разорявший одного соседа за другим, огнем и мечом покорявший народ за народом. В бою он был неуязвим, и люди говорили, что это колдовской меч бережет его, и только им он может быть сражен.

Лиесса замолчала. Ей самой было странно от того, что она передает услышанную от отца сказку, но в стенах этой комнатки, в присутствии ловившего каждое слово Теона, старая детская выдумка звучала, будто подлинная история. Рука на ее коленях шевельнулась.

\- Дальше.

Горькая усмешка вновь скользнула по ее губам – Робину она этой сказки так и не рассказала.

\- Только этот меч и мог его остановить, - Лиесса пожала плечами, прогнав наваждение. – И однажды уже взрослый сын восстал против своего безумного, жестокого отца и ушел, прихватив его меч. С ним двинулась добрая половина королевства, но король не стал у него на пути. Со снисходительной улыбкой слушал он угрозы сына убить его, реши тот остановить его или бежавших людей. И только когда принц проходил последние ворота, его отец сказал: «Пока ты держишь меч, ты помнишь обо мне. Пока ты помнишь обо мне, ты сражаешься. Пока ты сражаешься, битва не окончена. А в неоконченных битвах не бывает побед. Бери мой меч. В конце концов, ты принесешь его назад».

Они ушли. Пересекли холмы и реки, прошли сквозь пещеры и по горам над облаками. Шли, пока луна трижды не побывала полной и трижды не превратилась в серп. Восставший принц и ушедшие с ним люди основали города, и королевство много лет их росло и процветало. Но годы превратили юношу в мужчину, и вот он уже сам оказался в том возрасте, в каком в последний раз видел отца. Но ни жены, ни наследников у него не было. Ни одна женщина не занимала его внимания дольше пары дней. Лишь неоконченная битва тлела в его душе.

Королевство замерло. Оно не развивалось больше. Неурожаи сделали пустыми рынки, по улицам побрели нищие, а старики говорили, что небо уже дышит холодной осенью и долгой зимой. Король не выходил из замка. И все, что смогли подданные, устроить для правителя охоту. В лесу ему почудился зверь, и он бросился за ним, забыв про двор. Но конь споткнулся, сбросив седока. Потерявший и скакуна, и тех, кто его сопровождал, король все бродил среди деревьев, тщетно пытаясь отыскать дорогу или услышать голоса.

Когда он сбился со счету смены лун, перед ним оказался дом. Он стоял меж деревьями, и одно из них росло сквозь него, аккурат посередине. При короле был меч – отцовский меч – и, положив на гарду руку, он прошел внутрь. В окна лилось солнце, хотя в чаще было темно, и в свете одного из них спиной к порогу сидел широкоплечий хозяин. Из конопляных нитей он плел веревку.

Король приветствовал его и попросил приюта, но незнакомец даже не обернулся. Он пригласил монарха доплести веревку. Заметив, что гость замешкался, хозяин предложил ему оставить оружие рядом. Сняв пояс с ножнами, король присоединился. Искуснее веревки он прежде не видал, но, переведя взгляд на мастера, обнаружил на глазах его красно-черную повязку.

\- Ты слеп! – воскликнул он.

\- Не так, как ваше величество, - пальцы мастера ловко скручивали нити, будто он веками только этим занимался.

\- Ты колдун?

\- Только для слепцов.

\- Но как ты узнал, кто я?

\- Я… вижу несколько дальше этой избушки и несколько глубже нарядов и гербов. А вы даже не замечаете отсутствия дерева.

Король вскинул голову и замер от изумления: от широкого, древнего ствола в комнате и следа не было.

\- Вы не начнете видеть дальше поля боя, пока не покинете его, - продолжил хозяин, а король слушал его, затаив дыхание. – Оставьте меч мне, и я продолжу битву за вас.

Гость сомневался. Воспоминание об отце вдруг стало столь ярким, словно он покинул дом лишь вчера. Как победит он без меча?... В конце концов, еще сомневаясь, король протянул ножны с клинком незнакомцу.

\- Положите его туда, - хозяин указал на центр комнаты, - и оно прорастет.

И когда меч оказался на полу, сквозь бревенчатые балки, сквозь настилы из сосны, потянулись холодные призрачные языки, крепшие на глазах, превращавшиеся в неохватный ствол дерева, поглощающий клинок, оставленный в центре. Королю казалось, что внутри он видит тени других ножей, мечей и сабель, но через миг могучее дерево уже стояло перед ним колонной древнего дворца.

Он впервые вошел в свой город безоружным. В честь возвращения короля его придворные устроили турнир, и, разумеется, он стал его победителем. А когда в руках его оказался венок для королевы любви и красоты, он подарил его девушке, ставшей впоследствии его супругой.

\- Наконец он был счастлив… - Флинт коротко взглянула на Теона. – Но страх сидел в нем слишком глубоко, и с каждым днем креп,  словно дерево, виденное в жилище колдуна, заставляя жалеть об отданном оружии. Пока битва продолжается, нет победы, все верно; но равно нет и поражения. И, в конце концов, после того, как подданные не смогли сыскать того места, король приказал сжечь весь лес.

Зарево полыхало всю ночь, город задыхался в едком дыму, не желавшем подниматься к небу, а к утру землю до самого горизонта укрыл черно-седой бархат пепелища. Ни следа от стали не нашли на месте леса. Лишь пепел опускался на плащи с гербами, лишь обуглившиеся нитки конопляных веревок падали им на ладони, рассыпаясь в прах от прикосновенья.

А к полудню он узнал, что пламя перекинулось на все королевство: лорд, собрав наскоро войско, шел на другого лорда; еще вчера пившие за одним столом рыцари хватались за оружие друг против друга; сосед шел на соседа и каждый из них отправлял в столицу ворона, требуя подмоги. Словно со сгоревшим деревом потеряли покой клинки, сквозь которые оно проросло, и все связи человеческие рассыпались пеплом.

Король один был невредим среди безумия; он потерял в те дни свой двор, супругу, королевство… Осталась только битва. Когда утихла и она, когда окружили его лишь завывания ветра, разносившее сажу да обрывки прозрачного пламени, он понял, где отныне пребывает его меч. В его сердце. Теперь он был с ним навсегда.

\- Теперь он был один, - закончила Лиесса. Она обернулась к Теону. Дыхание тяжело вырывалось из его груди, но глаза были закрыты, и тело расслаблено. – Один, - повторила она, словно пробуя слово на вкус.

До следующей порции лекарства оставалось еще порядочно времени, но выйти из комнаты она не могла. Все, что ей оставалось, бороться со сном и вглядываться в темноту, как часовому на посту в Дозоре. Последнему часовому.


	36. Chapter 36

Мейстер разбудил ее скоро: когда Лиесса возвращалась к себе, небо еще не потеряло медно-розоватого оттенка. Светлыми пятнами оно мелькало в узких окошках стены, вдоль которой вилась лестница, а облака на западе обещали прохладный, пасмурный день.

Не раздеваясь, не снимая полога с постели, Лиесса повалилась на кровать. Увы, сонливость ее прошла. Проворочавшись на жестком покрывале, Флинт все же поднялась, кликнула служанку и попросила наполнить ванну горячей водой. В голове звенело, но раз уж сон к ней не шел, она надеялась привести себя в порядок хотя бы с помощью воды.

Горничная перестаралась, и в ванне оказался почти кипяток. Пар клубился над ним. Подождав совсем немного, Флинт сняла одежду и опустилась в воду по самый подбородок. Чувствовать обжигающий жар было особенно приятно теперь, когда ей снова начали сниться холодные сны. В них она бежала за ребенком в Штормовую башню, где ее поджидал лед. Он склеивал ее пальцы, сковывал ноги, полз к сердцу, и затем она просыпалась, уверенная, что не может сделать и вдоха.

Если бы она могла, она осталась бы в этой ванне навечно. Но вода не успела остыть, когда за ней прислали от старшей дочери Годрика. Ронелла желала побеседовать с ней, ожидая к завтраку на Дозорной террасе. Флинт кивнула, не открывая глаз. Служанка возилась у кровати; должно быть, с одеждой. Наконец, она ушла.

Увидев то, что ей предлагали надеть, Лиесса усмехнулась. Длинный камзол из черного бархата лежал отдельно, его украшали серебряные пуговицы в виде крабов. Рядом, на стопке из белья, сорочки и мужских бриджей, дожидался жилет серо-зеленого цвета, похожего на цвет волн у Систертона в  пасмурный день. Тот же оттенок имели и ножны, из которых поднималась рукоять меча, украшенная серебром. Довершали все сапоги из нескольких слоев кожи, доходившие ей до колен.

Служанка проводила ее к Дозорной террасе – выступу на высоте верхней галереи Волнолома с Восточной стороны замка, выходившей к морю. Здесь вполне могла бы уместиться не самая скромная горница. Терраса походила на челюсть морского чудовища. Каменные столбы в два человеческих роста, окаймлявшие ее, словно зубы, стояли почти вплотную друг к другу. Проемов между ними лучникам вполне хватало, чего нельзя было сказать о тех, кто решился бы осадить Волнолом с воды.

За каждым зубцом прятались жаровни, о которые во время боя поджигали стрелы, и теперь все они горели. От этого на террасе было почти тепло. У одной из них, позади приставленного к столу кресла с накинутой на спинку шкурой сумеречного кота, стояла тоненькая девица с деревянным кубком в руке.

\- Как вы себя чувствуете? – поинтересовалась Ронелла.

\- Как несуществующий принц Систертонский, - Лиесса многозначительно взглянула на себя. – Сдается мне, Годрик все еще жаждет обрести наследника.

\- Это я прислала вам одежду, - дочь Систертонского лорда указала ей на второе кресло, так же уложенное шкурами. – Кажется, в этом вам удобнее, чем в платье.

Ронелла была младше Лиессы на семь или восемь лет, и, видимо, пыталась скрыть внешнюю разницу, подняв каштановые локоны в высокую прическу и надев простое платье из синей шерсти. На плечах ее лежал широкий меховой плащ, который она носила словно мантию, небрежно сдвинув назад. Увы,  от всех этих хитростей она лишь острее показалась Лиессе такой невозможно юной, какой была в тот день, когда Флинт впервые прибыла сюда, чтобы провести переговоры с пиратами.

Тяжелый, кованый стол был уставлен припасами, но среди всего богатства не нашлось традиционной крабовой похлебки. Здесь была и ветчина, и воздушные лепешки из кукурузы и риса, и нежнейшее, вымоченное в уксусе, а затем изжаренное на углях мясо, ставшее от специй красно-коричневым, и вино трех сортов, разлитое по дубовым штофам, и сыры, и оливки, и развалы диковинных для Флинт то ли фруктов, то ли овощей… Она вспомнила, что последний раз обедала вчера днем.

\- Нам… Нам достаются запасы из всех Семи королевств, - пояснила Борелл, встретив удивленный взгляд гостьи. Ронелла нервно мяла пальцы, наблюдая за тем, как Лиесса занимает свое место. – Леди Флинт… - она решила начать с главного. – Леди Флинт, позвольте мне заботиться о вас.

Лиесса собиралась поправить волосы, да так и замерла с поднятой рукой. Сколько бы ей не приходилось встречаться с этой девушкой, сквозь нежные черты ее лица всегда проступало упрямство и решительность. Теперь же в распахнутых глазах Ронеллы было столько ожидания, страха и доверия, что Флинт не находила слов для ответа.

\- Я имею в виду, после того, что случилось, - уточнила Ронелла. Ей, кажется, было неловко, но Флинт ничем не могла ей помочь. Девушка вцепилась в спинку кресла. – Я с самого детства, с того дня, как вы прибыли сюда, заставив подчиниться пиратов, восхищалась вами. Отец не пустил меня в чертог, где шли переговоры, хотя я умоляла. Я даже клялась выйти за любого выбранного им жениха, но он отказал. И все равно я вас запомнила, - она дрожала, как маленький испуганный зверек. Лиесса отвернулась к столу и подняла кубок в знак того, что Борелл может продолжать. Она повиновалась. - Я боюсь нечаянно сделать вам больно. Вы гордая, вы крепче той земли, на которой построили Дозор. Но на голых скалах жизни зацепиться не за что. А вы куда более полны жизни, чем все, кто мне встречался.

«Нет, это не так», - хотела возразить Лиесса.

\- Отец часто повторял, что всех подданных Дозора вы знали в лицо. Ради них и сыновей вы научились управлять замком. Вы каждый день от рассвета до полуночи занимались его заботами.

«Замолчи».

\- И я уверена: если случались неудачи, вы винили в них только себя.

«И что с того?»

 – Зачем вы говорите мне об этом?

\- Леди Флинт, - Ронелла осторожно заняла кресло. – Едва ли кто усомнится в вашем мужестве, но вы бежите от откровенных разговоров. Вы не подпускаете к себе никого. Позвольте хотя бы мне.

Лиесса почувствовала, как от последней фразы по ее коже побежали мурашки.

\- Позволить? – одной темной волной на нее накатились страх, отчаянье и гнев на то, что чувства оказались вне ее контроля. – Позволить вам? Разве ваш замок рухнул? Разве потеряли вы мужа или сыновей?

Она осеклась. В лице Ронеллы ей и без того почудилась тень торжества. Лиесса не выдержала и отошла к каменным зубцам. «Ты не должна убегать», - сказал во сне зеленоглазый. Позади с шумом отодвинулось кресло Ронеллы.

\- Нет. Муж мой жив, а детей у нас нес. Но мне больно даже представлять, что я потеряла отца. Или вас.

Лиесса провела рукой по одному из каменных дозорных: там, где на столбе плясали отблески огня в жаровне, камень был теплым, словно его нагрело солнце. В Дозоре стены всегда оставались холодны.

\- Я… Я хочу обнять вас, - вкардчиво произнесла Ронелла. - И, если можно, остаться в живых.

Бескрайнее море, такое же серо-зеленое под пасмурным небом, как и жилет на ней, простиралось за зубцами террасы. Как будто вновь она стояла на вершине Штормовой башни. «Вечно бдительны». Таков был девиз Флинтов. Подойдет ли он Бореллам? Или вслед за одеждой придется поменять и его?

\- Объятья подождут, - Лиессу вдруг посетила  догадка. Она обернулась. – Это вы разослали письма о моей гибели?

Ронелла явно не ждала такого вопроса. Ее взгляд скользнул по террасе. Она пожала плечами.

 - Да, - признание прозвучало с бравурной усмешкой.

\- А Годрик?

\- Приносить ему почту – моя обязанность. Отец не знает, - Ронелла поднялась. – Но разве это плохо? Я лишь хотела помочь.

\- Послушайте, - Флинт совладала с собой настолько, чтобы взять ее за плечи. Пальцы утонули в меховом плаще-мантии непрошенной помощницы, заигравшейся в великодушие. - Если хотите быть полезны, дайте мне корабль. Мне не нужна большая команда. Я отпущу его, как только доберусь домой.

Но Ронелла не поддержала ее игру.

\- Нет.

\- Нет? – Лиесса не ожидала сопротивления.

\- У вас нет больше дома. Я думала, для вас это очевидно, когда возражала отцу. Он приказал не отпускать вас без его разрешения.

Лиесса заставила себя проглотить возмущение.

\- Он уже был обманут один раз. А вы просили, чтобы я доверилась вам.

Лицо Ронеллы осталось непроницаемым в своем сочувственном выражении. Она убрала от себя руки Флинт, но оставила в своих ладонях.

\- Вы слишком дороги мне, чтобы отдать вас смерти.

Флинт освободила пальцы и отступила на шаг. Ей оставалась только откровенность.

\- Мне нужно увидеть, Ронелла. Нужно увидеть, что там ничего нет. Иначе трусливая надежда действительно лишит меня разума…

\- Мне жаль.

\- Жаль? Это все? – Ронелла ей не ответила. – Тогда мне, пожалуй, стоит попросить помощи у Годрика, а не у вас.

\- Он вернется лишь к ночи.

\- А до тех пор я, верно, пленница? - усмехнулась Лиесса. Она вдруг почувствовала отвращение к серебристо-зеленому наряду на ней и отошла к зубцам террасы. – Будьте добры, пришлите мне вчерашнее платье.

Грязные, словно таявший снег, облака шли над Систертоном в сторону запада. Ветер усиливался. Ронелла за ее спиной, видно, пыталась отыскать слова оправданий, когда тишину нарушили мягкие, едва слышные шаги.

\- Хорошо, - произнесла Ронелла, наконец.

Флинт обернулась. Черная мантия утекла с террасы, чуть задев замершего на пороге Теона. Его в нарядного жука превратить не успели. К холщовым штанам и рубахе, в которые одевали работников, занятых при замковых хранилищах, он получил шерстяной кафтан и поношенные, но еще крепкие кожаные сапоги. Из-за худобы и сутулости одежда висела на нем мешком. И это было все, что напоминало о вчерашней лихорадке.

\- Я… Я рада тебя видеть, - Флинт поспешно отвернулась. Не хватало еще, чтобы кто-то видел ее сейчас. И о радости она не солгала, что удивило ее куда больше. И разве не должен был он пролежать в той каморке еще много дней, а затем умереть?... Теона ее поведение, впрочем, ни капли не смутило. Он остановился в двух шагах справа и забормотал что-то о благодарности.

Даже сутулясь, он оставался едва ли не на фут выше нее. Взгляд Лиессы вновь зацепился за порез на щеке. Ни один из шрамов на его теле не был так глубок, как тот, что искалечил лицо. Лиесса боялась задеть его и вызвать боль. Не будет она трогать его и сейчас. Флинт подняла руку, останавливая его попытки поблагодарить ее.

\- Если б я не огрела тебя по затылку в том ручье, ты бы не попал в холодное море, - Лиесса старалась быть как можно дружелюбнее. Она попыталась пошутить. – Вообще, ты уверен, что с тех пор не страдаешь провалами в памяти?

 - Я помню.

\- Что помнишь?

\- Как король-бродяга решил вернуть меч, - Теон смотрел на нее сверху вниз. – И вашу прохладную ладонь, леди Флинт.

Он смотрел куда-то ей в плечо. «Так возьми мою руку, - слова почти сорвались с ее губ. – Забери меня отсюда». Но кроме Годрика и Волнолома ехать ей было некуда – дома у нее не осталось, и люди Болтона рыскали по всему юго-востоку Севера. Леди-без-замка. Леди-без-замка и рыцарь без меча. Достойно песни.

\- Робин никогда не болел, - ее голос прозвучал не громче гула пламени, вившегося над жаровнями. – Он был крепким мальчишкой, - Флинт улыбнулась невидимым призракам, - однажды на спор окунулся в Дрожащее море. Я встретила его, когда он бежал к себе переменить одежду. Воды с него налилось столько, будто сам он состоял лишь из нее. Я думала, убью его и тех, кто спорил с ним. Разотру до красноты, одену в несколько слоев теплой одежды и убью, - Флинт посмотрела на дно кубка в руках и выпила остаток. – Он даже не чихнул. Когда он уезжал из замка, я думала «Ну что с ним может случиться? Он телохранитель Робба Старка, а не копейщик в авангарде. Вокруг них тысячи северян, и если враг захочет добраться до Короля Севера, для начала придется пробиваться сквозь них».

Флинт вздрогнула и поежилась. Она подняла с кресла одну из шкур и укуталась в нее, как в плащ.

\- Когда мне рассказали о Красной Свадьбе, я еще не вставала с постели после родов. И после такой новости охотно пролежала бы там всю оставшуюся жизнь. О Реймене, моем младшем сыне, заботилась Мирра, Дженни и… кто-то еще. Мне было не до него. А затем пришла болезнь и подняла меня на ноги. Одна утрата превращает сердце в лед; нескончаемые потери рождают гнев. А гнев – это огонь. Наш мейстер умер едва ли не первым. Остались его ученики, и вместе с ними на ходу я училась тому, что в Цитадели изучают годами. Думаю, пару звеньев от цепи я заслужила. Но болезнь не отдала нам никого… А еще, привыкнув к выходкам Робина, я и не думала о том, что Реймен может заболеть.

Лиессу трясло, хоть на террасе было все еще тепло. Она вдруг заозиралась, будто в поисках знакомого лица в толпе, затем перевела взгляд на пустой кубок в своих дрожащих руках и со злостью отшвырнула его. Кубок задел штоф на столе. Тот завалился на бок и, булькнув, излил содержимое на столешницу и пол. Теон вернул почти пустую бутыль на место.

\- Меня даже не было в замке, когда он заболел, - она смотрела на свои пальцы, прыгающие в его ладонях. – Мы жгли трупы. Пытались отобрать у болезни хотя бы мертвых. А она тем временем довольствовалась моим сыном. Вернувшись, я перепробовала все, чему научилась и о чем лишь догадывалась. Но время сказок и прохладных ладоней, к сожалению, вышло.

Некоторое время на террасе слышался только гул пламени. Лиесса смотрела на короткие обрубки там, где были пальцы, и гадала, сможет ли Теон заново научиться владеть мечом или луком хотя бы так, чтоб защитить себя самого. Однако на то, чтобы унять дрожь в ее руках, пальцев хватило.

\- Здешний мейстер на это и рассчитывал: я приняла твою лихорадку за то, с чем столкнулась в Дозоре. Я была так занята, что прежние намерения вылетели из моей головы.

\- Намерения? – отозвался эхом Теон. Лиесса мысленно отругала себя за излишнюю откровенность и освободила руки.

\- Покинуть Волнолом, - ответила она уклончиво, подойдя к столу и открывая новый штоф. Ветер поднял ее волосы, и Флинт обернулась. К середине неба отовсюду словно груженые, тяжелые барки, сползались тучи. На террасе стало темнее, и жаровни теперь были как нельзя кстати. Теон ждал, когда она продолжит. - Коул не закончил посвящение, верно?

\- Да, миледи. Но он успел назвать имена Воина, Отца и Матери. Трех из Семерых.

\- Ты не можешь быть рыцарем на три седьмых. А значит, у тебя нет никаких обязательств передо мной, и я могу отплыть одна.

Он снова ничего не ответил. Лиесса глотнула вина, хотя у нее уже порядочно кружилась голова. Затем подобрала одну из шкур и поднесла Теону.

\- Грядет буря. Теперь, если ты снова сляжешь, ходить за тобой будет некому, - он послушно принял шкуру и укрылся ей. Долгое ворчание прокатилось за облаками и затихло где-то на той стороне моря. Ей тоже предстоит дорога в один конец, но Теону знать об этом необязательно. – Я хочу, чтобы к моему возвращению ты научился владеть мечом и стрелять из лука… Только не задень ненароком кого из пиратов.

 - Останьтесь.

У нее перехватило дыхание.

\- Тут безопасно, - Теон смотрел на ее руки, на кубок в них, но выше взгляд поднять не мог. – Останьтесь, прошу вас. Вы не знаете милорда. То есть лорда. Лорда Болтона. Вы и представить не можете, что вас ждет...

\- Это? – ее ладонь сама накрыла щеку вместе с жутким порезом. Теон, кажется, перестал дышать. Ей показалось, что прошла целая вечность, прежде чем он ответил.

\- Вы хотите вернуться?

\- Волнолом не мой дом, - ответила она мягко. Меньше всего Лиессе хотелось с ним спорить.

\- Я буду с вами, - Теон поднял голову, и рука Флинт соскользнула с его лица. Что за глупости; ты слаб, почти сорвалось с языка Лиессы, юнги с кораблей Годрика, и те сильнее. Но слова эти могли задеть глубже, чем лезвие, рассекшее щеку. И поэтому вместо ответа  Флинт протянула ему подаренный Ронеллой клинок. Теон взял его не сразу, а когда все же сделал это, меч заплясал в его руках не хуже пламени в жаровнях террасы. Флинт забрала оружие.

\- Вы держите его крепко, - услышала она к своему удивлению и с вызовом подняла голову. – Но это не будет иметь значения, если вы отправитесь одна.

\- Я не драться на мечах плыву, - Флинт отправила клинок обратно в ножны.

\- Тогда почему меня вы проверяете оружием?

\- Это не проверка - мне-то все понятно, - Лиесса осеклась, но было поздно. Слова вырвались сами. Флинт попыталась прогнать сожаление: теперь она знала, что отплывет сегодня же, пока не вернулся Годрик и не посадил ее под замок. Разве были важны ее слова в таком случае? И все же она с опасением ждала реакции. Пока мягкая выделанная шкурка не накрыла ее плечи, словно плащ. Лиесса с удивлением поняла, что давно мерзла.

\- Дождь. Вы уронили накидку еще у стола, - Лиесса машинально обернулась – так и есть. Полбеседы она провела в одном лишь камзоле.– Я слышал, как вы просили леди Борелл помочь. И ее ответ. Вас не выпустят из замка. Но не меня, - на сей раз уже Лиесса не могла поднять на него взгляд. Но сделав это, не нашла в его глазах ни капли торжества. Только усталость и обреченность. И страх там тоже был. – Я найду вам корабль, леди Флинт.

\- Теон, - она постаралась, чтобы улыбка вышла мягкой, - ты не…

\- Железнорожденный? Вы думаете, что я не понимаю, кто я теперь, - произнес он, как приговор себе, но следом новая догадка захватила его сердце. – Или кто вы.

Это было уже слишком. Флинт обогнула его и встала у самой кромки террасы. Море кипело под ливнем, и дождевые капли, расшибаясь о каменные столбы, осколками летели в нее.

\- Милорд не убивал людей. Он просто вносил изменения. Но не все могли их… перенести. Я живой. И вы. А он умер. Изменений больше не будет. Леди Флинт… Вы уже смогли их пережить. Вы должны только понять это.

Лицо и волосы ее в конец намокли, и шипение ливня уже долго было единственным звуком, что окружал Лиессу, но двигаться ей не хотелось. И все же, когда вода с подбородка струйкой полилась ей под одежду, она не выдержала. Теон сидел в одном из кресел, поставив локти на колени и обхватив руками голову. Лиесса вытащила меч, и этот звук заставил его забыть о своем состоянии.

\- Как ты думаешь, - пол между ними усеивали капли с ее волос, носа и намокшего плаща, - мне следует начать с самого начала?

Он понял не сразу. Поднял непонимающий взгляд и смотрел, пока ее сердце заходилось словно бешенное. Да еще мокрая шкура давила на плечи, словно каменная плита. Флинт нетерпеливо сбросила ее – не ровен час, упадет в постыдный обморок от таких нагрузок. Даже меч ей казался неподъемным, как Лед Эддарда Старка. Она выпросила его на один поединок, когда они с Коулом приезжали в Винтерфелл.

Теон, наконец, понял. Он сполз с кресла на пол, опустив колени прямо в налившуюся воду. Лезвие легло на его левое плечо. Коул так легко мог снести ему голову. Ее руки дрожали от холода и волнения. Жаль, нельзя решить все одним словом.

\- Т-теон, - голос ее не слушался. Лиесса выдохнула, взяла рукоять покрепче и начала заново.  – Теон из дома Грейджоев. Именем Воина, - она перевела дыхание, - именем Воина обязую тебя быть храбрым…


	37. Chapter 37

На этот раз стены Волнолома ожили. Первым из темноты ухмыльнулся лысый, гороподобный Варк Ар Рабан; да он и мог только ухмылятся да рыкать. Вся его команда, включая капитана, не понимала ни слова на общем языке, и только боги знают, как Годрик умудрялся говорить с ними.

\- Точно-точно, - подхалимски прозвенел Пискля в продолжение неизвестно какой реплики. – Соскользнет и расшибется в лепешечку. В ле-пе-шеч-ку!

\- Шутовской наряд – шутовская смерть, - где-то справа будто золото блеснул рукав длинного кафтана Волантийца. – Хоть повеселит напоследок.

\- С ней никогда не было весело, - длинноволосый браавосиец чистил ножом ногти, облокотившись на стену и подняв одну ногу. Усмехнулся. – Флинты вечно бдительны! Готов спорить, у нее и между ног пещера-ловушка. Только зашел погреться, глядь – а кругом уж конвой собрался!

Грянул смех, раскатисто отражаясь от гранитных стен. Лиесса, не сбавляя шага, на ходу обернулась вокруг себя, но в старой галерее только сумрак окружал ее, а все воспоминания давно лежали пылью на полу. Варк Ар Рабан пошел ко дну в буре под Штормовым пределом, браавосиец умер от болезни, которой наградила его какая-то шлюха, а хитрющего всезнающего Писклю прирезали собственные матросы. Только Волантиец, говорят, гулял где-то в южных морях под Ступенями.

Черноволосый, высокий и широкоплечий Волантиец, чьего имени не знала даже команда, был одним из выжившей пятерки капитанов, участвовавших в памятных ей переговорах. Было бы прекрасно, если бы в конце пути, в канале под Волноломом, обнаружилось судно одного из них. Хотя ее обрадовал бы любой корабль или лодка. Лиесса не знала, что будет делать, если не услышит голосов из расщелины возле Чертога.

Но голоса были. Слабые, различимые лишь отчасти, возможно из-за того, что дело происходило днем – ночью, особенно в тумане, звуки разносятся дальше и громче. Теперь оставалось лишь спуститься. Но проводив Теона с террасы на пристань искать корабль, Лиесса даже в комнату не зашла – нельзя было брать ни вещи, чтобы не привлечь к себе внимания. А веревка ей бы сейчас пригодилась.

\- Да-да, пригодилась, - подтвердил Волантиец. – А еще лучше лестница. А если бы галея приплыла по этой лестнице наверх, прямо в этот коридор, было бы просто идеально.

Лиесса смотрела на узкий провал перед ней. В свете факела темнота в нем казалась гуще тумана.

\- Похоже, придется вам сделать то, что давно пора сделать, - она кожей чувствовала едкую улыбочку на смазливой мордашке браавосийца. – Раздвигайте ноги, леди Флинт.

Убедившись, что она по-прежнему одна, Флинт опустила руку с огнем в черный кисель перед ней. Шар света осторожно продвигался вперед – нельзя было допустить, чтобы внизу заметили отблески пламени. Внезапно что-то отразило свет. Лиесса придвинулась к самому краю спуска – чуть дальше, чем на расстоянии вытянутой руки, виднелась медная скоба в стене. Дальше туннель, круглый как бочка, но раза в три шире, отлого уходил вниз. Камень был таким скользким, что даже сползай она вниз, упираясь руками и ногами, едва ли удалось бы продержаться хоть десяток футов.

\- Точно-точно, - мигом отозвался Пискля, а Варк Ар Рабан выразительно провел лезвием топора у своей бычьей шеи.

\- Об тебя только мечи тупить, - не выдержала Лиесса, пристраивая факел у края провала. – Лорда Сноу ты, пожалуй бы, до истерики довел, - она поднялась, прикидывая, крепко ли поставила факел. – Что ж…

Внутри каменного хода было холоднее, чем в замковых коридорах. Скоба так вообще показалась ей ледяной. Крепко сжав ее, Лиесса уперлась ногами в пол, уходящий под уклон. Чуть ниже, на полу была еще одна, а напротив нее – третья. Ее ноги проскользили вниз и встали на скобку. Она отпустила укрепление, чуть согнулась и взялась за следующее.

Сюда свет факела уже не доставал. Все, чем можно было довольствоваться, это рассеянное тусклое освещение, похожее на ранние предрассветные сумерки. И все же следующую пару укреплений она разглядела. А через ту, что предназначалась для ног, была перекинута веревка. Изо рта вырвалось едва заметное облачко пара.

По представлениям Лиессы, она сползла по веревке еще футов на двадцать, а слов все также было не разобрать. Но голоса продолжали звучать, их было несколько, семь или восемь, и, не зная, друзья или враги ждут ее внизу, Лиесса старалась двигаться как можно более бесшумно.

Ход в скале теперь уходил вертикально вниз, и при каждом перехватывании она боялась сорваться из-за вспотевших от волнения и страха ладоней. Бездна начиналась под подошвами ее сапог, и Флинт старалась не смотреть туда. Потолок теперь казался оранжевым пятном далекого света. Натертая веревкой кожа начинала ныть. Неплохо было бы, чтоб опора появилась под ногами прежде, чем пятно превратиться в точку.

Вдруг по потолку метнулась тень. Лиесса застыла, вглядываясь вверх до рези в глазах. Ничего не происходило. Может, ей показалось? Ей, наверное, показалось от напряжения. Она моргнула, и тень еще раз прошла через круг света. Прошла и вернулась обратно. Флинт вдруг осознала, что заглянувший сюда увидит веревку. А заметив ее движение, перережет. Во рту у нее пересохло. Она боялась шевельнуться.

И тут факел потух.

В темноте ей померещилось, будто руки начали соскальзывать с веревки. Она вполне могла не заметить этого из-за пальцев, онемевших от холода и напряжения. Лиесса судорожно вцепилась в нее из последних сил. Внизу засмеялись. Веревка дернулась, и она полетела вниз.

Собственно, в тот момент ей показалось, что это трос рванул вверх. Ладони сжег невидимый огонь. Прикусив губу, чтобы не вскрикнуть от боли и страха, она отчаянно хваталась за ускользавшую веревку. Она не раз ударилась о камни спиной и ногами, но страшнее всего приходилось рукам. Когда ей удалось остановиться, Лиесса, сжав зубы, перекинула ее через правый локоть и на миг почувствовала себя в безопасности.

Ладони и пальцы горели, стоило лишь пошевелить ими. Ноги от колен до стоп ныли от ушибов. Но хуже всего было то, что бездна под ней по-прежнему смотрела выжидающе и голодно. И тот, кто был наверху, никуда не делся. И теперь он знает о ней. Холодная темнота слизывала с ее лица отчаянные, бессильные, беззвучные слезы.

Может быть, Теон уже вернулся с вестью о корабле. Но даже если так, сколько пройдет, прежде чем ее отыщут?  Теон… Когда клинок острым плавником перелетал с одного его плеча на другое, она уже знала, что сделает, как только отправит его на пристань. А он впервые на ее памяти смотрел прямо.

Боль от пережатой веревками руки стрелой пронзила плечо. Настало время либо попытаться ползти дальше, либо отпустить опору. Хотя, вероятно, оба варианта приведут ее к одному и тому же.

А ведь он бы спас ее.

Мучаясь из-за холода, страха и безысходности, из-за содранной на руках кожи, из-за ноющей боли там, где ее тело успело встретиться с камнями, Лиесса ничего не желала так сильно, как того, чтобы Теон нашел ее. Увы, это была глупая надежда. Но когда Флинт уже была готова освободить руку, веревка дрогнула и через миг начала спускаться. Едва различимые в темноте неровные стены тоннеля ползли вверх. Лиесса боялась дышать.

Наконец, ее ноги коснулись земли. Прикусывая от боли губы, она спешно размотала локоть и отползла от тоннеля в сторону, поближе к голосам и плеску воды. Ей требовалось несколько минут, чтобы прийти в себя. Она не знала, что и думать, ее трясло от пережитого, и даже тринадцать пиратских капитанов молчали в ее голове.

\- … без разницы куда, лишь бы не к Мандерли.

\- На этот раз у нас есть бумага от лорда Борелла.

\- Да, как раз ему подтереться. Борелл бы висел по соседству с нами, лишись он ума и пойди на Белую гавань.

Видимо, выход из расщелины был совсем рядом. Лиессе не приходилось напрягать слух, чтобы разобрать слова, да и светлее здесь было намного. Она медленно развернула к себе ладони и чуть не вскрикнула, увидев вывороченные волдыри.

\- Ты пессимист, Джаред. От таких, как ты, молоко скисает. Даже в груди у кормилиц.

\- Судя по его характеру, одна из них как раз и выкормила его.

Матросы рассмеялись. Лиесса не находила в себе сил подняться. Зависть к чужой благополучной жизни и жалость к своей все никак не давала ей успокоиться.

\- А, провалитесь в пекло! К Мандерли я больше ни ногой. Наймусь к Волантийцу на «Птичку», «Красавицу» или «Миледи». Хватит этих скитаний, не хочу.

\- Чего ж ты хочешь?

Тот, кого звали Джаред, ответил собеседникам не сразу.

\- Того же, что и вы. Дом. Не новый, прежний. Дозор. Разведку и казармы. Не желаю, чтобы меня равняли с грязным пиратским отребьем.

Лиесса поднялась, чувствуя, как подгибаются ноги.

\- Ты прекрасно знаешь.., - начал мягкий, до боли знакомый голос.

\- Не хуже тебя, Мердок, - оборвал его Джаред. Джаред Барнс. – И это не нытье. Я хочу сказать, что мы должны идти на юг, где с пиратами еще принято сражаться, а не пить за одним столом. Лорд Редвин мог бы взять нас в свой флот.

\- Прости, я назвал тебя пессимистом, - это Ланс. Длинный Ланс. Его фамилию вечно забывали. – Нет, ты не пессимист. Ты самоубийца.

\- «Владычица» не для южных морей, - Эбил Мердок говорил еще мягко, но в голосе сквозило холодом. – И не для южных штормов. Кроме того, моряки с «Золотого дракона» говорят, что флот Редвина бьется с кракенами. У нас большая, но все еще рыболовецккая галея. Против Железнорожденных. Ты их по щупальцам веслами будешь шлепать?

\- Э-эй, - слабый голос Лиессы безнадежно потонул в общем хохоте. Ей пришлось позвать снова. – Помогите…

Туннель вывел ее в огромнейшую пещеру. Свод ее был так высок, что уместил бы два корабля, поставленных друг на друга. У ног ее раскинулась усыпанная галькой площадка, а в сотне футов был широкий ров, в котором стояла… О, боги.

Должно быть, она ненадолго потеряла сознание. Мгновение назад матросы будто бы стояли на далекой палубе, а теперь несли ее на руках по трапу «Белой Владычицы». Терпкий напиток обжег горло. Лиесса закашлялась.

\- Это что?

\- То, что пьют иббенийцы на китобоях, - Мердок и сам глотнул из фляги, ошалело глядя на нее. Пара человек последовала его примеру. – Ром и кровь… как их там… тоже волосатых…

\- Других иббенийцев, - подсказал Барнс. Лиесса, пошатываясь, поднялась на ноги. – Это была шутка, миледи. Но там правда есть звериная кровь. От нее становится жарче, чем от рома, скоро вы согреетесь и…, - он удивленно смолк, когда Флинт повисла на его шее.

Ей и, правда, становилось теплее. Бинты, теплый плащ, одежду – все это притащили на палубу, и пока кто-то перевязывал ей руки, Лиесса не переставала расспрашивать Мердока – теперь капитана Мердока – о судьбе остальных четырех судов, отправленных за помощью из Вдовьего Дозора еще до возвращения Коула с болтонским бастардом. «Белая владычица», «Два стража» и «Непокорный» попали в руки к Мандерли. После приказа Болтона тот отпустил экипажи и «Владычицу», присвоив себе две галеи. Пираты разбежались, а три десятка разведчиков из Дозора собрались на корабле. О «Буре», отправленной в Порт-Иббен, и «Красном драконе», ушедшем в Браавос, вестей не было.

\- Мы можем пойти на их поиски, если хотите, - Мердок сидел на палубе рядом с ней.

\- Да ну, - усмехнулся Джаред над ними. – А мне, верно, приснилось, как ты сказал «Пойдешь туда, куда милорд прикажет», - он старательно изобразил наигранно-командирский тон, но Флинт стало не до смеха.

\- Милорд?

\- Он ждет вас в каюте, - Эбил поддержал ее под локоть, пока она вставала. – Вам нечего опасаться. Ведь мы нашли вас только благодаря ему.

\- Я провожу ее, - вызвался Барнс, - а то от твоих утешений поседеть можно.

К каюте шли молча. У деревянной двери Флинт оглядела себя – праздничный Борелловский наряд был нещадно изорван во время спуска, и его сменила неприметная одежда из домотканого полотна: штаны, рубаха, надетая поверх нательной сорочки, коричневый жилет и тяжелый плащ из медвежьей шкуры, закрывавший ее с головы до пят. Что ж, в конце концов, это ее корабль и ее каюта. Она грубо толкнула дверь.

Ворвавшийся воздух не потревожил пламени двух высоких свечей, стоявших на столе. Если незнакомец писал или читал при их свете, то спрятал бумаги очень быстро. Он положил ладони на пустую столешницу и повернулся к ней. Лиесса застыла. Вы не должны убегать, пронеслось в ее голове. Зеленые глаза смотрели с пристальным вниманием.

\- Отплываем? – появился Мердок позади нее. Человек из ее сна кивнул почти незаметно, и капитан вновь оставил их. Мужчина, очевидно, предоставлял ей право сделать первый ход.

\- Кто вы? – севшим голосом спросила Лиесса.

Узкие губы его сложились в улыбку, и лицо неожиданно сделалось открытым и легким.

\- Друг.


	38. Chapter 38

После грозы ветер гнал над морем фиолетовые тучи, рождая тревожное чувство. День перешагнул за середину, и скоро над подъемным мостом должны были разжечь факелы. Навстречу Теону одна за другой, грохоча по толстым, но слабо закрепленным доскам, прокатились три груженные на пристани повозки. Щелкнул кнут, и Теон втянул голову в плечи, сойдя на самый край моста.

Каменистая дорога, бежавшая от замка под мягким уклоном к пристани, блестела свинцовыми лужами; обочина и вовсе утопала в грязи. В размокшую землю вростали широкие, но маленькие домики из камня, почти такие же слепые, как Волнолом. Скупые окошки прятались за плотными, тяжелыми ставнями. Соломенные крыши нависали над самыми дверьми. И все же кое-где над ними поднимался дымок, а в извилистых проходах меж ними мелькали смуглые, иссушенные ветром лица. Цепкие, казавшиеся слишком яркими глаза, всякий раз впивались в Теона, но спустя миг теряли интерес, и тени с пальцами на рукояти клинка текли дальше по своим делам.

Он не помнил, какой дорогой вели их в замок, и шел лишь на звук. Разбуженное бурей море негодовало, с шумом выдыхало лед. Холодный воздух пробирал шедшего по обочине Теона до самых костей, но он был рад, что не захватил куртку или плащ. Холод отвлекал от страха, позволял идти, почти не оглядываясь. Он тер ладонями приподнятые плечи. Милорд мертв, говорил он себе, все кончилось, когда Дженни отпустила тетиву. С такого расстояния стрела все равно, что кинжал, вбитый с размаху, думал он, шагая вдоль пустой дороги. Теон вспомнил, как вздрогнула рука на его груди, когда стрела нашла цель. Пальцы Рамси сжались и разжались. В конце концов, милорд сам отпустил его.

Четверо или пятеро всадников на черных лошадях заставили его юркнуть в подвернувшуюся развалину. Там было темно и затхло, несмотря на дыру в гнилой крыше. Удалявшийся перестук копыт напомнил ему еще кое-что. Милорд всегда возвращался за добычей. Отпустить жертву, дать ей глоток свободы и надежды, а затем медленно настигать. Это была его любимая игра, на которую он почти всегда брал с собой и Вонючку.

Он не мог подвести леди Флинт. И дело было не в посвящении или его обещаниях. Обещания в Систертоне стоили дешевле кружки эля, а его – так и подавно. Флинт была единственной, кому не требовалось объяснять, **_кто такой он_**. Люди из Дозора, пираты, систертонцы – присутствие рядом любого из них было для Теона невыносимо до дрожи. Словно снова он сидел в той ванне, которую приготовил милорд, и видел в воде свое отражение: развалины с выбитыми зубами, покорного, трусливого калеки, ни мужчины и ни женщины. «Вонючка, - повторял милорд, и тряпка, как слизень, проползала по спине. – Мой Вонючка. Ты ведь любишь меня, правда?»

Но теперь для Лиессы он Вонючкой не был. Не потому что спас ее, а потому что ее пришлось спасать. На Дозорной террасе, напуганная собственным бессилием, она пересказывала ему свою жизнь, будто впервые разглядев свои ошибки в их уродливой наготе. Боль ее была горька, но привкус оказался мимолетен. Поднимая опрокинутый Лиессой кубок, протягивая руки для ее ладоней и слушая оглушающее шипение шторма, Теон наконец-то чувствовал покой. Впервые два имени не раздирали его по кускам.

Дорога сделала последний поворот, и зрелище, к которому она вывела, заставило его остановиться.

До самого горизонта простиралась расплавленная медь. Корабли, растянувшиеся вдоль берега, издалека казались чайками, дремавшими на волнах заката. Их жесткие белые крылья пронзили ему сердце. Полосатые, нарядные галеи, важные широкие нефы и каракки, и рядом – черные, похожие на тени, шхуны. На миг он забыл, где и почему находится. Корабли - не эти; виденные прежде, - поднялись в его памяти одинокими призраками, сотканными из пепла и праха.

Нет-нет, сознание не мучило его обманом – он и правда видел их, и ходил по их палубе, и над ним хлопали их паруса. Но он потерял их навсегда. Только когда? В Дредфорте? В Винтерфелле, который не смог удержать? Или в заливе Закатного моря, через который его, десятилетнего, увозили северяне?

Корабли безмолвствовали, надменно пережидая портовую суету между двумя выходами в море. Ему следовало обратиться к капитану хотя бы одного из них, остановить снующих по пристани моряков или хоть наемников, сгибавшихся под тяжестью ящиков, корзин и тюков. Но когда над ним вырастал очередной непреступный, словно крепостная стена, борт с каскадом парусов, Теон будто чувствовал на себе взгляд отца в тот день, когда он вернулся на Пайк.

В конце концов, птичья стая осталась позади. Рядом с ним полусонно покачивался лишь старый тощий ворон – не раз латаная шхуна. Капитан и единственный матрос ее скрипучим старческим голосом признался, что не покидал Систертона вот уже лет пять, а судно использовал как дом. Он с радостью согласился перевезти двух человек в Дозор даже за сомнительное обещание Теона расплатиться позже. Старик поклялся всеми богами, что переход к Белой гавани шхуна выдержит, а скалы у берега до самого мыса он знает по имени. «Как и они меня», - добавил он, хлопнув по ближайшей к нему заглушке в корпусе.


	39. Chapter 39

Леди Борелл Теон заметил издалека. Ронелла стояла под светом факелов у главных замковых ворот и беседовала с одним из тех всадников, что он встретил по дороге в порт. Остальные ждали неподалеку; их смоляные лошади нетерпеливо перебирали копытами. Теон ступил на мост, опустив голову, но на полпути Ронелла узнала его. Сделав знак собеседнику, она поправила тяжелый плащ и двинулась ему на встречу.

\- Леди, - кивнув, он воспользовался шансом больше не поднимать взгляд. Теон боялся, что глаза выдадут его. Спроси Ронелла, что он тут делает, он бы не сумел ответить ничего, кроме правды. Но она и не подумала об этом.

\- Как она? – ее голос прозвучал взволнованно. – Я имею в виду, леди Флинт. Я ее расстроила, верно? Она… разозлилась на меня?

Перед ним были ее руки в мягких перчатках. Она мяла пальцы в ожидании ответа. Теон попытался вспомнить, что говорила Лиесса о Ронелле. В конце концов, он лишь неопределенно кивнул. У девушки вырвался отчаянный вздох.

\- Теперь она меня и слушать не захочет… Пожалуйста, - руки в перчатках сомкнулись на его локтях так неожиданно, что он вздрогнул, - убедите ее остаться, – Ронелла понизила голос до шепота. – Эти люди - из Дредфорта.

Его затрясло, как в лихорадке. Он отпрянул назад, но Ронелла не выпустила его рук. Всадники за ее спиной наблюдали за ними.

\- Тихо, - шепнула она. – Они ищут лишь Флинт. И они не из замка. Это кто-то из вассалов Русе. Он бы не прислал на переговоры к отцу прислугу или солдат. Они не знают тебя. Только если по описанию, - ее ладони соскользнули к пальцам Теона. – Но ты помощник капитана с «Рыжей Мэри», - Ронелла надевала на его руку собственную перчатку, - Гордона Борелла, старшего сына Годрика Борелла и моего мужа. Гордон Борелл, - повторила она, и вторая перчатка соскользнула с ее руки. – Ты пришел узнать, может ли «Мэри» зайти под Волнолом.

\- Что… Что мне делать? – он смотрел на свои дрожащие руки.

\- Гвардия не пустит их в замок. Так что просто пройти мимо, погрузившись в заботы о «Мэри».

Ее слова долетали до него словно из-за стены. Ужас перед возвращением в Дредфорт настолько завладел им, что тело отозвалось на него ноющей болью там, где к нему прикасался Рамси. Он уже не помнил, что милорд умер, но еще не забыл о леди Флинт. Мысль о том, что в подвале Дредфорта она окажется по его вине, привела его в отчаянье.

\- Это правда?  - донесся голос Ронеллы. Она приблизилась и встала почти вплотную. - Все эти слухи про Рамси? Он, правда, делает это все с пленниками? – дождавшись кивка, она продолжила не сразу. – Я люблю ее. Я не знаю никого храбрее. Мне всегда хотелось быть похожей на нее, и все эти годы я искала шанс протянуть руку, когда леди Флинт понадобится помощь. А теперь, когда это случилось, лучшее, что я могу сделать – убрать свои руки подальше.

Под ее оценивающим, недоверчивым взглядом Теон чувствовал себя неуютно. Всадники ждали. Она сжала его ладони, словно требуя всего внимания.

\- Нетрудно догадаться, что ты делал в порту после вашего с ней разговора, - Ронелла не выпускала его рук; взгляд сделался колким, почти злым. – Плывите, - выдохнула, наконец, леди Борелл.

Она не произнесла больше ни слова. Развернулась и пошла обратно. Теон направился следом. В черной воде отражались огни факелов. Он дошел до всадников, неосознанно поднимая плечи, словно ждал удара кнута.

\- Да ты совсем продрог, парень, - сказал кто-то из них. Теон дернул головой, надеясь пройти, но говоривший не унимался. – Неужто в море теплее, чем здесь?

\- Моряков есть, кому греть, - вмешалась Ронелла.

\- Да, мы заметили, - усмехнулся один из них. Его поддержали смешки. Теон видел, как блики от огней над воротами мелькали на новых кожаных сапогах. В глубине каменной арки, метрах в пятидесяти от них, мерцали факелы замковой стражи. Они не успеют, осознал Теон обреченно. – Только что-то не похож он на наследника, - продолжил всадник.

\- Гордон на корабле. Это помощник моего мужа.

\- Как его зовут? – всадник подъехал чуть ближе, Теон наклонил голову. – Эй! Как твое имя?

«Вонючка», - едва не сорвалось с языка. Паника охватила его.

\- Я…

Они забыли о его собственном имени.

\- Я… Я с «Рыжей Мэри», сир.

\- Ты не больно умен для помощника капитана. Как твое имя, я спросил!

\- Сир, я…

Ему показалось, что скрежет мечей о ножны послышался со всех сторон. В арке метнулись факелы. Слишком поздно. Он закрыл глаза, но вскрик леди Борелл отвлек его. Теон едва успел поймать ее, прежде чем Ронелла рухнула на землю. Секунды замешательства оказалось достаточно.

\- Ей плохо, помогите! – ему навстречу бежали стражники. Кто-то помог отнести Ронеллу внутрь замка, как накануне Лиессу. Позади сталь сошлась со сталью со звоном и проклятьями. Рядом с ними объявился мейстер. Теон передал Ронеллу ему, почувствовав напоследок, как ее пальцы незаметно сомкнулись вокруг его руки.


	40. Chapter 40

Навстречу ему дважды попались гвардейцы. Лучшего момента и придумать было нельзя. Слуги, стражи, обитатели Волнолома стекались вниз к перекидному мосту, и никому не было дела до спешащего наверх незнакомца. Лестницы тут скорее были роскошью, чем правилом, и Теон не раз споткнулся о пороги в коридорах, уходящих под уклоном вверх, словно каменные ходы в горе.

Он без устали повторял про себя указания старого моряка. Тот оказался одним из прежних кастелянов Волнолома, и дал на выбор Теону целых пять «надводных ворот». Те, что проще найти, лежали всего в двух переходах от комнаты Флинт. Забрать ее и бежать отсюда, от дредфортцев, от обманчивой надежности и благодушия Трех Сестер.

Но комната встретила его молчанием.

Он опасался, что Флинт захочет сойти на берег у Дозора, и решил, что не даст этому произойти. Он полагал это единственной ее непредсказуемостью.

Комната была пуста и темна. Ни предметов стола, ни письменных принадлежностей, ни оружия, ни одежды, даже зеркала или щетки для волос. Будто, заблудившись, он попал не в ту дверь. Только на кровати в тусклом факельном свете, падавшем из галереи, смутно выступало платье, бывшее на ней сегодня, когда Теон проснулся прежде нее. Флинт спала, прислонившись к кровати и опустив голову на постель.

Следом он вспомнил себя, стоящим на коленях, пока она перечисляла Семерых. Спектакль. Все спектакль. Только зачем - он пошел бы в порт по одному ее слову…

Из жалости.

На миг он перестал слышать и отдаленные голоса, и гудение факелов за плечом.

В рассветных сумерках он видел ее уставшее лицо. Флинт продолжала хмуриться даже во сне, и Теон боялся пошевелиться, чтобы ненароком ее не разбудить. Разве могла она думать о нем, как о мужчине, после всего, что видела этой ночью? После всего, что мог он сказать, будучи в бреду?

Он выпустил дверь, и та бесшумно поползла на него. Теон отступил в галерею. Не зная, зачем, он направился к расщелине в стене, которая должна была привести их на палубу старой шхуны. Может быть, и Флинт воспользовалась этим ходом. Он нашел его. А в нем – погасший, но еще сохранивший слабое тепло факел. Лиесса уплыла. Не на шхуне: когда этот факел горел, Теон, очевидно, был еще на пристани. Должно быть, у нее нашелся свой корабль, готовый плыть в Дозор.

Перчатки леди Борелл все еще были на нем. Теон стянул их и отложил в сторону, уставившись на руки. На левой недоставало мизинца и фаланги безымянного пальца, на правой Рамси оставил лишь большой и средний пальцы. Он бы даже спуститься не смог, будь здесь веревка.

\- И кто у нас тут?

Тонкое лезвие коснулось его горла почти с нежностью. Он едва различал две фигуры перед собой. Оба в нетерпении чуть выступили из темноты. Тот, что держал меч, был выше и выглядел словно лорд. Длинные рукава темно-зеленого кафтана с мягким блеском доходили до колен. Под ним наверняка была кольчуга и пара слоев шерстяной одежды, но все это скрывал щегольский наряд, напомнивший одежду Речных земель и Юга.

\- Я… Я с «Тартской девы», - начал Теон, но второй схватил его за руку, заставив встать.

\- Контрабандист? – его недоверчивый взгляд скользнул с пальцев Теона к лицу. Этот был низок и широколиц. Седая щетина его была едва ли не гуще истрепанного воротника на старом плаще.

\- Да.

\- О, не-е-е-ет, я знаю, кто он, - на лице «лорда» гуляла улыбка. Он спрятал меч. - Контрабандистам пальцы выборочно не режут.

 

***

 

Эту часть Волнолома он видел впервые. Порой они выходили ко рву, и каменный свод замка терялся в темноте над ними. Теон видел корабли и моряков, суету еще более многолюдную, чем на пристани. Здесь, поди, и не слышали о нападении дредфортцев, об истории с леди Флинт – настолько каждый, кто встречался им, казался занят своей собственной работой.

Они то и дело пересекали цепочки наемников, спешно разгружавших суда. В противоречии с естественными законами вверх, в кладовые замка текли ручьи из тюков с зерном и овсом, соломой, сенной, тростником, тряпьем, оружием, утварью, драгоценностями, мебелью, книгами… В одном месте им даже встретились люди с клетками, полными ворон.

Их шествие заставляло цепочку на миг прерваться. Пираты лишь зло цыкали и плевались. Должно быть, «лорд» внушал им страх. Его спутник порой оборачивался, веля заткнуться в ответ на особо яростное шипение или усмешку.

Но Теону они и слова не сказали и вели его почти что с почтением. Но когда рядом с одной из галей их путешествие кончилось, «лорд» швырнул его на землю, и галька больно впилась в колени.

Намокший край шерстяной синей юбки и черного плаща крутнулся перед ним. Меньше всего ему хотелось поднимать голову. В свете огня лицо Ронеллы казалось бледнее прежнего. Ее руки сжались в кулаки.

\- Она обманула тебя, - произнесла она скорее как вывод, нежели вопрос.

Теон молчал. Оба конвоира ждали за его спиной.

\- Она уплыла, - добавила Ронелла.

Продавленные коленями впадины в гальке медленно заполняла ледяная вода.

\- Где мои перчатки?

Ее голос оставался нейтральным, но он поднял взгляд, почти сразу же опустив его вниз.

\- Подымись. Сир Уолтон, вы жаловались на нехватку людей и спрашивали, можно ли забрать дредфортцев, если найдете их.

\- Да, но…, - начал тот, что был ниже.

\- Берите его.

\- Седьмое пекло, на кой мне сдался такой?

\- Я должна обсуждать приказы с вашей матросней? - Ронелла с вызовом перевела взгляд на «лорда». За ее спиной от галеи к утопавшим в темноте ходам в стене тянулись люди в черных солдатских и праздничных, столь неуместных здесь, синих плащах с эмблемами.

\- Уолт, - вздохнул «лорд», - пальцев не хватает даже у тебя, не говоря про твою команду. У этого хоть голова есть.

Теон на миг перестал их слышать.

\- Это их плащи, - его голос охрип от волнения. – Это плащи разведчиков Вдовьего Дозора и Флинтов! – он шагнул к Ронелле.

\- Их плащи, - ее рука уперлась ему в грудь, - наши люди.

Он смотрел на бочки и мешки, которые теперь тянулись с галеи. Он, не веря, оглянулся.

\- Вы… Вы грабите руины.

\- Спасаем то, что осталось, - Ронелла равнодушно отвернулась и направилась в сторону к пирамиде из ящиков. Теон и оба пирата потянулись следом за ней.

\- Вы говорили, что любите ее.

\- Говорила, - она остановилась. Махнула  кому-то и к ним заспешили несколько человек. – И не лгала. Но скоро любовь и слезы будут стоить не дороже хлеба и теплой одежды, - леди Борелл постучала по одному из ящиков. – Зима близко.

На незнакомом языке она сказала что-то подошедшим, и те подхватили ящики. Затем Ронелла обернулась, глядя сквозь Теона на «лорда» и того, кого звала «сиром Уолтоном».

\- Доложите отцу, что все в порядке. Этого берите в Дозор. Пусть помогает, но глаз с него не спускайте. Может быть, он будет подороже иного корабля. И поймайте Флинт.


	41. Chapter 41

Никто и никогда не сможет сказать, откуда он взялся во дворе замка. Черная крепость пряталась в тени гор, наступавших с запада, и в бесцветном тумане, наплывавшем с моря на востоке. Да и дурная слава делала свое. При его шестом десятке больше полагалось командовать армией, но это было ни к чему: самонадеянность и дикие развлечения охладили бдительность местных, превратили в скот, как и предсказывал он много лет назад, впервые явившись сюда. И теперь он в одиночку шел через двор Дредфорта, стараясь, чтобы взгляд не выдавал его презрения и брезгливости.

У входа в Кровавую к нему начали оборачиваться чаще. Правая рука в перчатке без большого пальца легла на голову змеи, венчавшую ножны. Все – мальчишки, дети с гнусными лицами… Он был чуть старше их, когда, дрожа от страха быть пойманным, направил повозку под взглядом часовых за пределы замковой стены. Некому его узнавать. И некому останавливать.

Тем не менее, на пороге главных ворот башни один рискнул.

\- Куда?! – жидкий тычок в грудь. Кислое лицо, бледное, как гриб, растущий в темноте. Бескровный север, выхолощенный ветром до ноющей пустоты. Он отдал бы все то немногое, что осталось, чтобы вернуться в душный, горячечный, пропахший копотью и городским смрадом день, когда Уоррен Флинт пришел к нему за мечом. Пока он думал об этом, произошло то, что происходило всегда: скуля и поджимая хвост дерзнувший броситься отполз в сторону. Путь был свободен.

Никто и никогда не посмеет преградить ему дорогу в Дредфорте. Слишком уверенно и по-хозяйски выбирает он переходы и лестницы. Никто из людей. Но камни… Они все те же здесь, нависают, давят, заманивают вглубь, в желудок каменного зверя, чтобы после раздавить, а пока впитавшиеся в них вопли замученных превращаются в смех, в презрительный неразборчивый шепот и смех.

Перед дверью он задержался. Провел рукой по лицу, будто уверяясь, что оно на месте. Короткая черная борода с проседью оцарапала ладонь. Он снова надел перчатку, взялся за ручку и вошел. Хозяин комнаты ненадолго обернулся и снова уставился в проем окна, такой же бесцветный, как и его водянистые глаза. Гость его подавил приступ тошноты и затворил дверь. Они были одни. Вошедший с чрезмерной по мнению обоих самоуверенностью пересек комнату, налил вина в единственный кубок, выпил залпом и опустился в единственное кресло. Лорд Болтон наблюдал за ним исподтишка, вертя в заложенных за спину руках скрученные послания. Гость ждал какой угодно реакции на свой спектакль, но только не той, что последовала.

\- Как Мириэн?

Тихий вопрос тонкой, обходящей все барьеры из костей и кожи иглой впился в сердце.

\- Леди Мириэн, - поправил он, чувствуя обреченности попытки отделить себя от Дредфорта, от своего прошлого и от того факта, что все его чувства для собеседника словно на ладони.

\- Тогда уж леди Мириэн Флинт, - заметил владелец Дредфорта будто бы мимоходом и отвернулся к окну. – Тебе стоит признать, что судьба не лишена чувства юмора. Бросить семью, скитаться почти тридцать лет, а вернуться аккурат к…

\- Будь добр, заткнись.

Лорд Дредфортский лишь поднял брови.

\- Наверное, ты очень хочешь закинуть ноги на мой стол, но не можешь. Тридцать лет не сделали тебя моложе, Пог.

\- А тебя громче. Шипишь, как пиявка под сапогом.

Русе Болтон промолчал. Чувствуя отвращение к собственной несдержанности, гость постарался взять себя в руки.

\- Мне известно, о чем ты сейчас думаешь. Взгляд у тебя, как грязное болото, но в голове всегда ясно. Я знаю тебя с тех пор, как тебе исполнилось девять, и плевать, что мы давно не виделись. Все твои поганые привычки сформировались тогда, в тринадцать, в четырнадцать лет. Ты выучился манипулировать людьми не потому, что тебе было что-то нужно от них, а потому, что тебе нравилось влезать в чужую душу и сдирать кожу с чужих подсохших ран. Ты у меня, как на ладони, Русе.

Лорд Дредфорта не повернулся к говорившему, но слушал его монолог с заинтересованным видом. Гость прервался, чтобы выглушить еще одну порцию вина.

\- А теперь ты думаешь: два контракта, - слегка захмелев, продолжил он после паузы. – Твой – с Безликими, приславшими меня, и твоего отца, взявшего меня оружейником. И мой страх быть наказанным за побег из Дредфорта. И моя трагедия, которую я так опрометчиво доверил тебе, после нашего знакомства тридцать лет назад. И…

Он осекся. Поднялся, пошатываясь, с лязгом вытащил меч и положил на стол. Болтон вопросительно обернулся к нему.

\- С радостью, Русе. Я бы с радостью вместо согласия нанизал такую пиявку, как ты, на этот клинок. Если бы хотя бы мой сын остался в живых. Если бы осталось, ради кого жить.

Он чувствовал опустошение и горечь. Как будто вдруг увидел разом всю свою бессмысленную и пустую жизнь. Голос Болтона вернул его в реальность.

\- Здесь два письма, - бумаги шевельнулись в тонких бледных пальцах. – Столица желает знать, правда ли мой бастард уничтожил Вдовий Дозор. Король получил анонимное письмо. Так же, как и я. Некто сообщил, что вместе с замком погибли его жители, но это ложь. Лиесса Флинт выжила. Она была на корабле в Дрожащем море в тот момент, когда стены Дозора осыпались в его волны. Их судно было в крайне плачевном состоянии. Всего несколько гаваней успели бы его принять. Мои люди проверили все. Кроме одной, - он сделал паузу и многозначительно посмотрел на собеседника. – Что бы ты ни думал, из всех Безликих я выбрал именно тебя только из-за слухов о… преимуществе. Ты без труда доставишь Флинт в Дредфорт, если то, что я слышал, правда.

Гость усмехнулся. Затем отступил на шаг и прикрыл лицо перчаткой. На миг ему почудилось, что сквозь раскрытые пальцы он увидел изумление на лице Болтона. Это дорогого стоило. Впрочем, за этот фокус он и правда заплатил недешево.

\- И как теперь мне называть тебя? – Болтону едва удавалось скрывать удивление: борода гостя побелела, угловатые черты смягчились, а сам он стал на добрый фут выше и на десяток стоунов тяжелее и толще.

\- Боррас, - пробасил гость добродушно. Даже голос его изменился. – Капитан Боррас.

Все время беседы Русе Болтон не выпускал из рук свернутых в трубочку посланий, и лишь когда снова остался один, взглянул на них, будто увидев в первый раз. Их было три. Письмо из Королевской гавани и анонимку он отложил в сторону. Строго говоря, третья страница посланием не была, но вниманием лорда Дредфорта она завладела надолго.

Оторвавшись, наконец, от созерцания, Болтон протянул руку к свече. Пламя радостно схватило добычу – детский рисунок стремительно обугливался, но изображенное на нем строгое, высохшее лицо беловолосого старика с пронзительно синими глазами крепко запечатлелось в его памяти.


	42. Chapter 42

/флэшбек, Королевская гавань, чуть более сорока лет назад, первые годы правления Эйериса/

 

Они явились, когда он как раз заканчивал разбрасывать по полу свежий тростник. С ним комната, прилепившаяся к кузнице, походила на замок не больше, чем пьяный шут на рыцаря, но по этому полу ступали не только его стоптанные сапоги. Каждый вечер, уже за полночь, закончив работу, он дочиста выметал и кузницу, избавляя ее от осколков, острых обломков и прочего опасного сора. Даже жаль, что некому было оценить небывалую чистоту:  когда умер отец, прочие мастера быстро прибрали к рукам их дом в начале Стальной улицы, а его отправили в самый ее конец, где в грязном тупике наползали друг на друга дома бедноты. Сюда редко кто заходил. Лишь во время турниров прибоем людской толпы порой забрасывало праздно шатающихся выпивох и голодранцев, не лучше него.

Но эти пятеро были другими. Без слов и стука войдя в дом, они встали у порога, глядя на него внимательно и спокойно. Каждый – выше его на голову, с кожей, загрубевшей от ветра; теплая, темных тонов одежда выдавала в них северян.

\- Нам нужен мастер, - произнес не самый высокий, но стоявший впереди. Очевидно, главный среди них. Его невозмутимый взгляд сполз на корзину с тростником.

\- Он перед вами, - ответил хозяин комнаты как можно небрежнее, и не торопясь выбросил из корзины последние стебли.

\- Сколько тебе лет, парень? – спросил самый высокий и пожилой из них. Его жесткие седые волосы торчали в разные стороны как иголки под сапогом в хвойном лесу.

\- Из тех, что я провел на кузнице, - семнадцать.

\- Семнадцать лет швырял тростник?

Все пятеро усмехнулись. Он вспыхнул, но ответить не успел.

\- Хватит, Освальд, - поднял руку, тот, что стоял впереди. Он обернулся к кузнецу. – Сир Брамен одичал за время плавания. Слышал про Вдовий Дозор?

\- Это… на Стене?

Они усмехнулись, и он понял, что снова прокололся.

\- Почти, - кивнул главный, и зачесанная назад челка упала ему на лицо. Он не стал поправлять ее. – Три дня пути в одной и той же компании… Для сира Освальда этот подвиг. К тому же мы попали в шторм у Драконьего камня. Собственно, тогда я и потерял свой меч.

Гость замолчал, предоставляя ему право выбора. Позже, на протяжении многих лет, он повторял себе, что ни один здравомыслящий человек не отказался бы от заказа уже потому, что тот сулил деньги. Но это была лишь часть правды. Непринужденное достоинство, с которым говорил северянин, его спокойный взгляд, в котором легко читалась сознающая себя сила – даже без учета внешних атрибутов вроде перекинутого через руку мехового плаща или дорогого оружия северянин уже был тем, кем он, семнадцатилетний нищий из бедняцкого тупика Стальной улицы, мечтал стать через десять или пятнадцать лет.

\- Пог, - произнес он свое ненавистное имя. Оно бы больше подошло шутовскому медведю или собаке, нежели человеку.

\- Просто Пог? – как назло уточнил северянин.

\- Нет, седьмое пекло, сир Пог! – и, устыдившись собственной вспышки, он тут же склонился к сваленному в углу хламу за ящиком с эскизами, оставшимися от отца. Он бросил косой взгляд на гостей – они уже вели себя, как дома. Двое сидели на ступеньках, переговариваясь в полголоса, третий и тот, кого назвали Освальдом, разглядывали комнатушку. Даром, что дверь в спальню не подергали.

\- Ну что ж, тогда я Уоррен, - отозвался главный.

\- Сир Уоррен, - зло оборвал он попытку подружиться, с хлопком водружая на стол очередную порцию эскизов.

\- Тогда уж лорд Уоррен Флинт, - флегматично заметил сир Освальд, вертя в руках обнаруженную на подоконнике куклу в потертом платье из кусочка золотой парчи. Небось, думает, откуда и  зачем она здесь.

\- Верните на место, - скомандовал он.

\- А что, - старик поднял брови, - твоя любимая?

Это было слишком.

\- Твой отец делал копии известных мечей?

Вопрос вернул его из красного марева ярости в реальность. Он обнаружил, что и шага к обидчику сделать не успел. Флинт стоял по другую сторону маленького стола и с вопросом смотрел на него исподлобья.

\- Нет, конечно, - он примирительно опустил плечи, сожалея, что это видно окружающим. – С чего вы взяли?

\- Ну, гарда, форма меча, сама конструкция – выглядит, как оружие, достойное носить свое собственное имя. Хотя ты прав – мне незнаком ни один из них.

\- Потому что это не копии. Отец создавал их сам от начала и до конца.

\- И потому, что они попадали не в те руки, что были способны их прославить.

Пог промолчал, не зная, правильно ли истолковал слова северянина.

\- Бьюсь об заклад, твой отец не знал цену своему таланту, - он вытащил из-за пазухи полотняный мешок. Пог ждал, что из него вынырнут несколько монет, но тот, неоткрытый, упал на эскизы с глухим звяканьем. – Достойная цена за достойное оружие привлекает достойных людей.

\- У меня был только отец, он не мог разбрасываться заказами, он, как мог, пытался прокормить нас, - возражения звучали слабо. В глубине души Пог был согласен с Флинтом; к тому же он радовался свалившейся удаче и отчаянно мечтал стать одним из них, но это было бы слишком прекрасно, верно?

\- Вас? – спросил Флинт. – У тебя были братья и сестры?

\- Нет, меня и…

\- Пог! – звонкий голос прилетел со двора. Только один человек имел право безнаказанно кричать на весь город это дурацкое имя. – Пог! – звон ударился в стены кузницы и сквозь распахнутую дверь вкатился в комнату. – Семеро, где ты прячешься! Госпожа подарила мне платье лучше, чем у Тиенны! Боги, оно великолепно! Я похожа в нем на жену лорда, честное слово, если я пойду в нем на турнир, золотые плащи и не поймут, что я…

Жизнерадостная речь захлебнулась. Она так и застыла в дверях, уцепившись за проем двумя руками, не решаясь теперь и шага сделать. В черном со всполохами красного платье она действительно была прекрасна. Шелк обнимал ее фигуру и от пояса до земли распадался десятками волн и оборок, но оценивать его было не время. Заметив про себя, что подол уже насмерть перепачкан, Пог обернулся к гостям, чтобы сгладить неловкость, но замер, увидев Флинта. Изумление, читавшееся на лице остальных, в его взгляде смешивалось с восхищением и с чем-то еще, что делало его черты мягче. Более того, и она не могла оторвать от него взгляда, как пойманная в ловушку жертва. На обожженных бегом щеках пылал румянец, а губы были приоткрыты не то в попытке отдышаться, не то от волнения.

Пог ощутил опасный укол в сердце, и пальцы сами сжались в кулаки. Но прежде, чем он успел отреагировать, девушка с запоздалым смущением красным вихрем пронеслась сквозь комнату и хлопнула дверью спальни.

\- Кто такая Тиенна? – спросил Флинт, когда все перестали таращиться на дверь.

\- Ее старая кукла, - Пог хмуро кивнул на сира Освальда. Тот посмотрел на него, на Флинта, и сунул куклу обратно на подоконник.

\- Ясно.

Ни вопроса, сколько ей лет (ей шестнадцать), ни как ее зовут (когда он нашел ее на улице десять лет назад, она сказала, что у нее нет имени, и он назвал ее Мириэн), ни что за госпожа такая (Фоссовей, у нее служит прачкой его двоюродная тетка, и он уговорил ее взять Мириэн в помощницы), ни кто она ему (она – его), - ничего.

\- Выбери меч на свое усмотрение, а это – чтоб не ошибиться с размером, - Флинт снял и положил поверх эскизов ножны с гербом в виде глаза и волн. Он сделал знак остальным, собираясь уйти. – Я приду за ним через три дня, - он развернулся к двери.

\- Скажите, где вы остановились, и я сам его принесу! – крикнул им Пог с нехорошим предчувствием.

Флинт замедлил шаг, чуть обернувшись на ходу. Черная челка почти скрывала его глаза, но губы сложились в улыбку. Он не возразил. Он не сделал вид, будто не расслышал. Он улыбнулся ему. А затем вышел, аккуратно прикрыв за собой дверь.

 


	43. Chapter 43

/флэшбек, Королевская гавань, чуть более сорока лет назад, первые годы правления Эйериса/

 

Ужинали в тягостном молчании. Отрывая очередной кусок от общего ломтя хлеба, не глядя на девушку, Пог одновременно и ждал, и боялся момента, когда Мириэн заговорит о северянах. Весь день она была притихшая, даже о турнире не вспоминала. И платье свое красивое поменяла на простую рубашку и выцветшую юбку. И волосы, наконец, собрала. И даже будто бледнее стала и незаметней. Должно же это было чем-то разрешиться.

\- Тебе плохо?

Пог с удивлением поднял на нее взгляд. Он мог бы вечно смотреть в эти прозрачные глаза, видевшие его насквозь. Более того, до сих пор ему и в голову не приходило, что будет по-другому. До сих пор.

\- Не могу это есть, - он брезгливо отряхнул ложку от вполне сносной похлебки из толченных бобов и швырнул обратно в чашку. – Неужто так сложно сварить бобы? Попроси кухарок Фоссовей, пусть научат тебя, - Пог созерцал выщербленный край стола, не в силах поднять взгляд. – Я торчу в кузнице с утра до ночи, выполняя заказы, пока есть турнир; мне кажется, я могу рассчитывать, хотя бы на ужин, от которого не тянет блевать.

Он осекся. Мириэн прекратила есть, поднялась и убрала его чашку, заменив кружкой с элем и остатками пирога, выделенными леди Фоссовей. Пог хотел поймать мелькнувшее перед ним запястье, но не шевельнулся. Хотел напомнить, как заботится о ней, но вышло лишь…

\- И неужели того, что я даю тебе, не хватает на что-нибудь посъедобней помоев? – он хлопнул кулаком по столу, словно перебивая себя. Семеро, что он несет.

\- Хорошо, - прошелестел ее голос, холодный и тихий, как бывало, когда во время ссоры она пыталась не заплакать. Пог поднял голову. Мириэн стояла перед ним, одной рукой перебирая складки юбки, другую безвольно опустив. – Что ты хочешь? - под ресницами дрожало целое море. Она никогда не прятала слез. Ни слез, ни смеха, ни радости, ни любви. – Что ты хочешь? – повторила она. Первая промелькнула, оставив на щеке тонкую блестящую границу.

Ему вдруг стало трудно дышать, будто рядом дохнул жаром кузнечный очаг. Конечно же, он был в курсе, для чего нужны девушки. Пойти, повозиться с ними – так называл процесс Одноглазый Том, кузнец, чья мастерская была по соседству с его прежним домом. Он как-то взял его в заведение, где девушек было видимо-невидимо, не особенно симпатичных, зато довольных и внимательных. И сейчас у Пога было аж две подружки. Тот седоигольчатый сир Рейнис навсегда бы онемел от удивления, узнай об этом. Но ни одной из дам Пог не разрешал являться к нему домой, как не разрешал себе в подобном же русле думать о Мириэн.

Его друг. Сестра. Он был уверен, что ни один мужчина к ней еще не прикасался. Но едва ли эта мысль помогала успокоиться. А сейчас, после утра, после их разговора, когда она стояла рядом с этим столом, спрашивая, чего же он хочет, он чувствовал, как его самообладание плавится, словно метал, отданный печи. И все же ненадолго Пог вышел победителем.

\- На севере одни волки, - он со злостью отвернулся от Мириэн. – Наивные путники для них даже не пища. Они откусывают им руки и ноги, обгладывают по пол-лица, и те так и живут калеками, на потеху людям, которые не лучше зверей.

\- Зачем ты говоришь это? – она побледнела, и эта бледность выдала ее. Пог поднялся.

\- Кто же скажет, как не я, - он нервно усмехнулся, увидев страх в ее глазах. – Леди Фоссовей? Ее служанки? Я, как мог, прятал тебя от грязи и ужаса и, видимо, зря. Зверь должен оставаться за прутьями, а не за сплошной стеной, иначе все тут же забывают о важности клетки.

\- Пог, - инстинкт заставил ее шагнуть назад, но, разумеется, она лишь уперлась в стол. Мириэн вздрогнула, когда ее подбородок оказался зажат между пальцев.

\- Как ты думаешь, - Пог намеренно говорил тихо и неспешно, - что я могу сделать с тобой сейчас? Что я _имею право сделать_ только потому, что я сильнее тебя, - он наклонился к девушке так, что ее испуганное, прерывистое дыхание щекотало его подбородок. Их тела соприкасались.

\- Мне… Мне больно, - она начала извиваться, пытаясь выбраться. Послышался треск ткани - должно быть, юбка зацепилась за неровный край доски. Одним движением Пог прекратил сопротивление, придавив ее к столу. Больше она не вертелась, только смотрела на него широкими от ужаса глазами. Он чувствовал ее страх, ее дрожь и тепло ее тела. Он мог бы взять ее здесь, сейчас. Он бы сделал ее своей. Он бы не отдал ее Флинту. Не отдал бы никому.

Пог смотрел в свое отражение в ее глазах, сжимая подбородок. Там останутся синяки. Но она должна была запомнить. И он повторил, тихо и по-хозяйски, как сам собой следующий вывод.

\- Я. Сильнее. Тебя.

Пог выпустил ее кожу, и прежде, чем белые пятна от его пальцев стали алыми, ушел в кузницу.


	44. Chapter 44

/флэшбек, Королевская гавань, чуть более сорока лет назад, первые годы правления Эйериса/

 

Осознание того, какую глупость он совершил, настигло Пога довольно скоро. Всю ночь после ссоры он провел в остывшей кузнице, ворочаясь на ящиках, прикрытых полуистлевшим шерстяным плащом. Утром на пыльном столе напротив лежанки его ждал кувшин с водой для умывания и накрытый платком завтрак: печеная рыба, ореховый пирог и все еще теплый чай на травах. Никаких бобов. Пог бросился в дом; Мириэн как раз собиралась уходить. Он хотел окликнуть ее, но Мириэн лишь испуганно отпрянула, обошла его так, что между ними оказался стол, и почти бегом скрылась за дверью.

Однажды, когда им было по шесть или семь лет, мальчишки решили напугать Мириэн лягушкой. Отец в тот день отправил Пога с поручением, и о задуманном Пог узнал, когда все уже должно было свершиться. Кипя от негодования, он ворвался домой, готовый обнимать и утешать своего друга, но застал Мириэн за сосредоточенным разглядыванием той самой лягушки, теперь сидевшей в пыльной банке.

Она не боялась ни лягушек, ни крыс, ни насекомых; она как будто и не знала, что их надо бояться. И лишь одна вещь заставляла ее цепенеть от ужаса. Холод. Она старалась не ступать по остывшему полу и просила еще одеял, если в Королевскую гавань заглядывала ночь чуть прохладнее обычной. Даже их встреча произошла по той же причине. Тогда еще безымянная девчушка, укутанная в тонкий плащ со странным гербом в виде змеи, грелась от жара кузни, притаившись в сумерках у порога.

Вчера, забывшись, он говорил о волках. А мог бы просто сказать, что на севере чертовски холодно. Мысль о том, что урок пошел на пользу, и Мириэн будет осторожней относиться к мужчинам, утешала его недолго. Вздор отчаявшегося труса. Правда была в том, что теперь кроме холода она будет бояться и Пога. Если она вообще вернется сюда. Он едва не пролил раскаленную лаву мимо формы для меча, осознав эту страшную в своей очевидности мысль.

Но Мириэн вернулась. Пог с облегчением вслушивался в шаги и в привычные звуки за стеной. Даже если она не пришла к нему, Мириэн оставалась рядом.

Он не покидал кузницы до поздней ночи; зато заказ был готов раньше срока. По своей прихоти он украсил рукоять головой змеи, постаравшись передать тот образ, что был на плаще Мириэн. Жалкое утешение для проигравшего северянина. Эта мысль забавляла Пога, пусть об этом знал лишь он.

Выходя из кузницы, он едва не споткнулся об оставленный у двери поднос с едой. Аккуратно перешагнув его, он прокрался к спальне. Лишь взглянет на нее и уйдет, проведет еще ночь в мастерской. Пог открыл дверь.

\- Мириэн? – он автоматически сделал несколько шагов в пустую комнату. Разумеется, никто не отозвался – прятаться здесь было негде. Ее постель, как, впрочем, и его, была заправлена и даже не примята. Как давно она исчезла? Как давно оставила его? И ради кого? Ради Флинта?

Горячая черная волна обожгла его, но Пог заставил себя успокоиться: в конце концов, Мириэн не знала ничего о северянах и не смогла бы их найти. Сжав кулаки, Пог отправился к подносу. Если ужин не остыл, значит, Мириэн ушла недавно, значит, он успеет отыскать эту наивную девчонку прежде, чем…

Его сердце пропустило удар. Пог остановился посреди комнаты, где говорил вчера с северянами. Флинт оставил ножны на столе. Ножны - с гербом из глаза и волн. И теперь их не было. Он огляделся, уже зная, что не найдет их здесь. Для сомнений и надежд не осталось и шанса. В глазах его потемнело.


	45. Chapter 45

/флэшбек, Королевская гавань, чуть более сорока лет назад, первые годы правления Эйериса/

 

От самых Королевских ворот через луга и безлесые холмы к Турнирному полю тянулся нескончаемый караван. Позолоченные носилки с шелковыми шторами, в которых ехали гости побогаче, на дорогах перемежались всадниками и обозами торговцев. Между ними и вдоль их пути шли желающие поглазеть на поединки – те немногие счастливчики из господских наемников, которым было дозволено оставить работу на несколько часов. Эйерис, всего три года как получивший в свои руки Семь королевств, пока не баловал горожан турнирами, и потому грядущее событие собрало бесчисленное множество зевак.

О столпотворении перед септой Бейелора, возвышавшейся над городской стеной почти у самого выхода из Королевской гавани, можно было только догадываться. К счастью, все это осталось за спиной Пога. Он нырнул в подземные туннели, едва рассвет уцепился за верхушки башен Красного замка. Когда-то они с Мириэн случайно наткнулись на вход в подземелье, медленно, но верно зараставший можжевельником позади заброшенной рыбацкой хибары под Городской стеной. Держась за руки, не говоря ни слова, они могли целую вечность блуждать в гулкой темноте, пока лабиринт не выводил их в очередной незнакомый квартал. Ни разу они не заблудились, не попались в руки ворам или золотым плащам и не потеряли друг друга во мраке.

Спускаясь туда после ночи бесплодных поисков, Пог отчасти надеялся, что, не сыскав Мириэн наверху, найдет ее здесь. Но сырая прохлада подземелья встретила его одинокой тишиной. И Пог брел в темноте, покрепче прижимая к себе сверток с новым мечом для Флинта. Порой непроглядная чернота столь плотно обступала его, что казалось, лабиринт, наконец, поймал его, и сколь долго не шагай, с места теперь не сдвинешься.

Но свет возник внезапно – жгучим лезвием прошел по глазам, когда Пог дважды свернул налево и оказался в обрыве под городской стеной, чуть севернее дороги, ведущей к месту турнира. Пог влился в шествие ранних ходоков, жмуря слезящиеся глаза.

Черный с синим шатер стоял в глубине стоянки. Пог не отличил бы северян, если бы не сир Брамен, высохшим деревом возвышавшийся над входом в нее. Он успел переброситься с Погом парой колкостей, но пустил внутрь. Флинт завтракал. Пог, ныряя в тепло шатра, даже дыхание задержал, боясь увидеть Мириэн. Но северянин был один.

Пог кивнул и молча опустил сверток на свободную от провизии часть грубо срубленного стола.

\- Я выполнил заказ раньше, поэтому решил его доставить сам, - Пог развернул грязно-болотный лоскут. Узкое серебристое лезвие напомнило ему сейчас коварный хвост скорпиона. Флинт, не заметив его реакции, поднял меч, оценивающе вложил клинок в левую ладонь, и, как ожидалось, зацепился взглядом за гарду. Серебристая рукоять была словно увита ползущим стеблем, а от щитка к лезвию тянулись два острых шипа.

\- И как он называется? – усмехнулся Флинт. Погу было все равно, в хорошем он настроении или же просто смеется над ним.

\- Несломленный.

Северянин поднял брови.

\- Пожалуй, он лучше сохранит инкогнито, - Флинт опустил меч на стол. – Моя плата была достаточной?

«Он не спросил о ножнах. Он даже не спросил о ножнах. Она вернула их ему».

\- Да, милорд. Вполне, - Пог вспомнил минувшую ночь. Флинт, должно быть, не понимал, почему кузнец, проигравший и одураченный, еще стоит перед ним. Может, он даже решит, что Пог хочет и не решается попросить его.

\- Что-нибудь еще?

Ну вот.

\- Нет, милорд, - Пог вдруг развеселился, но подавил смешок. – Да будет Воин на вашей стороне, Безликий милостив, а Матерь милосердна.

Похоже, северянин окончательно был сбит с толку.

\- Я верю в старых богов, но благодарю тебя.


	46. Chapter 46

/флэшбек, Королевская гавань, чуть более сорока лет назад, первые годы правления Эйериса/

 

Лошадиная морда впереди то и дело ныряла вниз, состригала разом траву, и исчезала наверху. Пог лежал под телегой одного из торговцев, заставляя себя следить за животным. В ином случае можно было запросто уснуть. Боясь этого, он разминал в кармане две монеты. Он отдаст их капитану корабля, который увезет его и Мириэн из этого проклятого города. Давно пора было оставить столицу, со всей ее грязью, насмешками и духотой. Дело было лишь за Мириэн. Но эта глупая девчонка никуда не денется. Сама прибежит, как услышит, что ее ненаглядного рыцаря превращают в месиво.

Над его головой серые от пыли жерди днища пересекались друг с другом. Какая ирония. Флинт сам купил себе смерть. Пог лишь выступил посредником. Никогда, никогда бы он не наткнулся на вчерашних парней, не решился к ним подойти, не броди он полночи по столице. А этого бы не случилось, спи Мириэн в своей комнате. Но нет, ее потянуло на приключения. Если бы не она, Пог, возможно, нанялся бы оруженосцем к Уоррену Флинту. Или даже кузнецом. Ведь меч, превосходный меч со змеиной головой на гарде, что лежал под повозкой рядом с ним, изначально предназначался Флинту.

Когда раздался женский визг, Пог все же подскочил на месте и стукнулся лбом о повозку, хотя ведь ждал чего-то подобного. Он выполз на солнце и выпрямился, отряхивая одежду. Мимо бежали люди, привлеченные шумом у шатра в нескольких рядах южнее. Пог неуверенно пошел туда, уже предполагая, что увидит.

\- Что случилось? – он поймал за локоть взволнованную женщину, бежавшую ему навстречу. Волосы ее выбились из прически.

\- Они убили! – она была не в себе от ужаса, хватая воздух, как пойманная рыба. – Убили ее! Проткнули девчонку, как…

Пог не дослушал. Все вокруг вдруг поблекло, голоса людей звучали так, словно он разом провалился в один из туннелей, оставив жизнь наверху. Черно-синее пятно приближалось, росло над шевелящейся толпой, и, невзирая на толчки и возгласы, Пог протискивался через теплую, душную тесноту туда, где звон, бьющийся в его оглохшие уши, звучал громче всего.

Веселье. Так называл их предводитель, широколицый и беловолосый, с рубцом на щеке, свою работу. «Веселимся, а нам платят, - шутил он вчера, вливая в себя кружку за кружкой. – Бродячие менестрели. Только песни наши обходятся недешево, а некоторым – еще дороже».

В самом центре лужа была почти черной. Пога едва не вывернуло наизнанку.

\- Г-где…? – он понял, что его трясет. – Ее унесли? – он и сам не знал, к кому обращался.

\- Да, - откликнулся кто-то. – Белобрысый тискал ее, пока северянин не влез. А как он влез – толкнул своему дружку в руки. Но тот ее не объятьями встретил.

\- Зачем?..

Никто ему не ответил.

Флинт и вчерашний наемник дрались один на один. Блондин казался не в пример проворнее и сильнее северного лорда. Его злое и веселое лицо не раз мелькало перед самым носом Пога, словно не толпа была вокруг, а чистое поле без единой души. Флинт же казался загнанным в угол волком, не желающим того признавать: поворачивался вслед за противником, словно нехотя и неуклюже, уклонялся от ударов и держал новый меч так, будто в руках его было не оружие, а древко от знамени.

Наемник вошел в раж и, плюнув на опасность, вслед за выпадом обрушил на Флинта удар левой рукой. Тот лишь отклонился, не уворачиваясь, и, разумеется, хоть и по касательной получил все причитавшееся ему. Но в тот миг уже никто не обратил внимания на промах: блондин отскочил, тяжело споткнувшись, но удержался на ногах. Он убрал руку от живота – на правом боку чуть выше пояса расцветало алое пятно.

Наемник рассмеялся. А затем пошел к Флинту, угрожающе размахивая мечом, и шагая все стремительней. Он обрушился на него, как гроза, нанося удары один за другим без передышки. Флинт едва успевал отражать их, и сдвинулся с места лишь на шаг. Казалось, что сейчас, вот-вот сейчас, он сам заставит противника отступать, но…

\- Матерь все благая, - выдал наемник почти восхищенно, сам опешив от произошедшего, а следом ударом ноги выбил из руки Флинта гарду с куцым обломком. Несломленный был уничтожен. Пог закрыл глаза. Он спланировал это, второпях работая над бракованным клинком. Но теперь это значения не имело.

Он открыл глаза. Уоррен Флинт умело отступал, уходя от ударов, но долго ему, безоружному, было не продержаться. Он и сам это понимал, и в какой-то момент решился на самоубийственный выпад. Северянин остался жив, но очутился на земле, а в следующий миг наемник обрушил на него меч. Флинт попытался увернуться, но не успел – лезвие рассекло левое плечо. Дернувшись от боли, он правой рукой схватил противника за сапог, и тот рухнул вниз. Меч его отлетел в сторону. Но даже эта маленькая победа не изменила положения. Наемник, теперь уже по-настоящему разозленный, со всего размаху зарядил два таких удара, что Флинт имел все шансы скончаться, а после схватил несчастного лорда за горло.

Пог видел, как пальцы, белые тонкие пальцы в отчаянье царапали землю, изрытую за время схватки, и с полным ужаса сердцем ждал развязки. Когда Флинт нашел осколок лезвия, никто и не заметил – сталь полностью покрылась грязью и больше походила на обломок дерева. Но все увидели, как блондин крупно вздрогнул, завертелся, пытаясь подняться, однако теперь Флинт уже ловил его шею раненной левой рукой.

Вся правая была в крови. Она лилась оттуда, где меч проткнул тело блондина чуть ниже ребер, и смешивалась с кровью из рассеченной ладони Флинта. Несмотря на это, он еще несколько секунд сжимал лезвие, прежде чем с раздражением отбросил от себя обмякшее, грузное тело. Все было кончено. Флинт прижал к лицу грязные ладони. Его люди бросились к нему.

А когда зеваки стали расходиться, Пог увидел, как на другом краю толпы мелькнуло и исчезло черное с красным платье. Опомнившись, он нырнул в соседний ряд шатров, скрываясь подальше от глаз северян, и бросился вперед, боясь поверить глазам. Мириэн, взволнованная и растрепанная, спешила навстречу, к шатру северян, не замечая Пога, пока тот на ходу не поймал ее за руку. 

\- Марш домой! – рявкнул он. – Сейчас же, сию секунду беги в город и собирай вещи! - страх быть пойманным северянами накрыл его с головой. - Мы уезжаем немедленно. Ты поняла?! Ты поняла меня?!

\- Но Пог! - она мягко, но настойчиво пыталась освободиться. - Я не могу, - растущий в ее взгляде страх превращал его волнение в ярость. Он боялся не сдержаться, если Мириэн скажет еще хоть слово, если все это продлится еще хоть миг. - Пог, я же…

Она захлебнулась своими слабыми словами, когда Пог поцеловал ее. Для него Мир вокруг снова перестал существовать, но теперь это не имело значения. Осталась только мягкость, растекавшаяся от волос под ладонью к взволнованно дрожащим губам, к невесомому теплому телу, так легко уместившемуся в его руках. Пог с трудом заставил себя оторваться от девушки.

\- Послушай, - он еще прижимался лбом к ее лицу, не в силах отпустить. – Жди меня на рыбном рынке. Дверь дома больше не запирай.

\- Подожди, послушай меня, я не…

\- Нет-нет-нет. Нет. Нет. Не возражай мне. Не заставляй меня снова… Нет времени на это. Мириэн… Мириэн. Иди к Черноводной и жди. Я найду тебя. Я обещаю.


End file.
